


The Architect [Donald Ressler/OFC]

by Juli3223



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Action, Badass, F/M, Love Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli3223/pseuds/Juli3223
Summary: Margaret "Maggie" Waters is an architect, recently situated in Washington to work on various projects her firm specializes: shelters, bunkers, armored rooms for banks, panic rooms in regular houses. Looking for a quiet life, she finds the exact opposite when she first meets Special Agent Donald Ressler, and then later, the Concierge of Crime himself.[Donald ResslerXOC]





	1. Intro and Disclaimers.

Hello! And welcome to my little take on a Donald Ressler fanfic. Ressler is such an amazing character in The Blacklist and he's easily the second character for which I watch the chapters twice, just to look at his character develop.

Anyway, this fanfic will take place a few months before Reddington surrenders to the FBI, and therefore before Liz Keen gets into place. Then it'll just continue to develop with the events on the show.

Warnings.

This is a pure work of fiction based on some of the occurrences on the show, there will be **strong language, some violence, and mentions of sex with some explicit scenes.** But mainly it's just a love story for Don, he deserves some love.

All the characters belong to The Blacklist, all of those but the ones I made up, like Maggie Waters and the likes.

I how you enjoy and please leave a comment with your feedback, I look forward for those!.

My name is Juliet by the way :)

See you on the next chapter!

 


	2. Pay It Forward.

_Maggie._

"The room is one of the toughest and most advanced out of the ones we've built so far" I slid into the panic room along with Senator Williams. He had managed to piss off some people by not shaking the right hands. Though that wasn't my problem, nor my business.

The only thing I needed from him was a good review to my new employer to ensure me the job and stay in Washington. Lord knows I need some stability.

"The floor is reinforced concrete, all the way down to the foundation of the house, the walls are also reinforced to stand heat, blast explosions, and the impact of every kind of bullet there is, including an RPG." I explained as the senator moved inside the room, it was big enough to hold his family of four with commodity, just like he had asked. "We also have some security measurements like this computer and monitors, connected to a live feed of the security cameras in the house, that way you can see the attackers. We also have a ventilation system with a filter, just in case the intruders decide to pump something in it to neutralize you"

He looked at me with a little bit of astonishment.

"You've thought of everything huh Waters?"

"Absolutely" I nodded as I gave him my best smile. "We also have a two lock safe, which means it has to be opened with both your code and the release program your firm of security has, in case you're force to give up the code you can start a contingency protocol to ensure your assets are covered by giving them the wrong code, I would suggest you put some tracking device in the things you put into the safe though, just to be extra sure. If anything, all of these needs electricity, and in case the power supply gets cut down, there's a generator embedded in the concrete floor below us, unaccessible to the attachers and it can run for five hours."

"And if I'm stuck here for more than five hours?"

"Police and SWAT teams have an estimated ETA of 30 minutes, after that the whole room unfortunately shuts down completely, and the door is released for yout to get out. It's the biggest generator we could fit into the space without risking it being left in the open"

So, let's pray to god the police do actually get here in that window, otherwise you're kinda fucked my friend.

"And you did all this in 10 days" he concluded.

"I didn't necessarily smooth down the concrete if that's what you mean" I try to save it with a joke, to which he fortunately laughed.

"Everything is impressive, above my expectations. Especially after hearing you were new" he shot me a glance before continuing his strol around the room

"New here, but I've been doing this type of job for a few years now" I said, linking my hands in front of me.

Lucas, our link with the security company that tracked the cameras in the house entered the panic room, he gave me a look to let me know he would take it from here.

"Unfortunately, this is were we split" I said, catching the attention of the senator "Mr Rogers here will instruct you to the security measurements of the room and how everything works"

The senator nodded and took a step to me, giving me his hand for me to shake

"It's been a pleasure to assist you" I said with a smile

"It's been a pleasure to be assisted by you, Miss Waters, I'll recommend you to my friends"

My smile only widened as I nodded thankful and left him with Lucas.

I would like to think I've got this in the bag.

I walked outside the house, purse in hand, looking for my phone to instantly dial Gina, one of my hopefully future coworkers.

"How did it go?" Was her greeting tone

"I think I got it?!" I said, clearly nervous, he could've been bullshitting me into thinking it was all great, I wouldn't relax until the words 'you're hired' came from Paul Bronton himself

"Oh my God, of course you got it! Bring me some coffee to the office and we'll start hunting houses for you. Say goodbye to that stupid motel girl. Oh and Sam says to bring him one too, black"

"OK got it" I said fishing my car keys and opening the door "I'll be there in 20"

Gina and I had only met for lunch for the last two weeks I had been in Washington, but everything clicked between us, and we became friend within hours of knowing each other. Maybe it was my desperate need to start growing roots somewhere that lead me to become very close with her in a matter of weeks.

I arrived at the coffee show where I have become a regular, 'Sweet Tooth', to which I will admit I have. I parked and made a beeline to the counter, only placing second, after another cute couple, I glanced at the watch in my wrist. 11 am, I still had time to squeeze this coffee before the senator called my boss so I could be given a definitive answer.

The couple in from of me moved from the register to the counter to wait for their coffee, and I could feel the presence of a line beginning to for behind me.

"Hi Maggie!" Dana greeted me enthusiastically, I smiled at her and set my purse on the counter "the usual?"

"Yes, and add two others, one black and one latte to go please" I said looking down at my wallet. Gina could talk shit about my cheap ass motel, but right now it was saving me the big bucks.

My phone dinged, looking at the message I received I tsked my tongue

_'Drop the black, Sam had to leave'_

In queue Dana placed the three coffees in the counter in front of me. I paid and took them, turning on my heels to find a tall blonde guy, looking down at his phone and waiting

"Do you take it black?" I asked, he lifted his blue eyes to me

"Excuse me?" He asked frowning

"Your coffee, do you take it black?"

"Yeah- " he wanted to continue talking, probably to question me why, but I didn't have time. I handed one to him, he gave it a quick glance, and I could see he was getting his rejecting speech ready.

"It got canceled by one of my friends, please take it" I gave him a smile, looking behind him at the line that we were stalling "we can start a pay it forward"

He gave me a little sideways smile and took the coffee, I moved away from the line and looked at my watch. Muttering a 'shit' I turned to Dana to give her a fast wave and made another beeline to my car.

_Ressler_

I moved away from the line, after I paid for the coffee of a business woman behind me, taking the one I had been gifted and walking to the side of the shop.

Bing suspicious of everyone was a the first rule I always put to practice, and receiving a coffee from a woman was defenetly up there in my reasons to being suspicious of someone.

After another road trip, this time to Bolivia for a hunt on Reddington, I wouldn't put it past him to end me with a kind gesture and a pretty face, sometimes it was the way he did things. I took the cap from the cup and smelled the content, seemed harmless.

After taking a sip and ending up convinced that it was in fact a kind gesture and a pretty face, I continued with my coffee as it sat in one of the stools near the window.

For what I could gather, the pay it forward was still playing in the line of the café.

A waitress came to clean the mess left by some inconsiderate client, and it was my chance to ask her about the girl.

"Excuse me" I said, she stopped cleaning and looked at me with a smile.

"What can I help you sir?"

"The girl, the one who started the pay it forward..." I didn't need to begin asking info, the waiter kindly began talking

"Ah, Maggie. She's new in the neighborhood. Very friendly and super nice, she leaves nice tips"

"Is she a usual?"

"Yes, she only takes to go, all but Friday, I take she works at a later hour so she sits down there" she motioned at one of the chairs outside. "With a coffee and her laptop, often a slice of cake"

I slid my hand on my inner pocket in my suit jacket, leaving a tip for the girl on her info and taking my ringing phone.

I took my coffee outside and answered the phone call once I was out.

"Ressler"

"Don, I have Intel on Reddington, come by when you have time"

"I'll be there in 10"

_Maggie_.

"He didn't compliment you just cause Mag, you did an outstanding job in those 10 days, you barely slept and considered every little detail, every possible scenario" Gina sipped her latte.

Still, I had already made friends in Washington, it would be a shame to have to leave.

"Besides, if the senator told you he would recommend you, that means you'll have a ton of work, as soon as you start working, they'll all want you to work for them. You might leave us all out of business"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a smile

"We're a team, you and Dam hunt the materials and the interior design of the rooms, Lucas does the spiffy techy stuff...."

"And you take the glory" she interrupted.

"Someone has to" I replied playfully "otherwise Bronton gets it and by the looks of it he doesn't do shit"

Gina winked at me as I looked at the door of Paul's office, he should be calling me in any minute now.

"So, what do you want? A house? In the suburbs? Or an apartment downtown?"

"We'll see how it goes, buy an apartment downtown sounds good for now"

"For now?" She asked dancing her fingers on the keyboard

"I guess I'll go suburban when I settle down with someone"

"Settle down" she said with a little disgust in her undertone

"You're married" I said incredulous, how could someone who I thought had a 'happy ever after' be so bitter about having to spend her life with someone she loves?

"It was the next thing for us, Marcus and I, we've been together for too long and the next logical thing was to either get married and move together or split up. Don't get me wrong I love the guy but... I wish I had traveled more"

"Take it from someone who has traveled a lot, and not necessarily for pleasure: you get tired of it, and you just want to go back home; only to find out you didn't really have one"

She gave me sad grimace as she leaned to squeeze my hand

"Washington will be your home now Mags"

I gave her a thankful smile, she always warmed up my heart.

The door of the office opened, another man came out shaking Paul's hand, then his eyes landed on me and beckoned me to enter the room.

I was nervous out of my mind, but still my feet carry me in confidently, well, until I was stopped before I could even get in.

"Impressive Waters, I'll have Brenda clean you a desk and you can begin in two days" Paul said, while we were standing in the doorway of his office. I was astound, my jaw was hanging low and when I wanted to talk I just stuttered on my first words of thanks.

Paul chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Can I call you Maggie now?"

"Absolutely s-"

"Paul" he interrupted, I laughed in a mix of nervousness and happiness.

He squeezed my shoulder and led me out of the office, hearing his phone ringing he gave me an apologetic look and I understood he was a busy man after all.

I turned back to Gina, to find her with her hands in a praying manner in front of her lips, I walked to her and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So, about that apartment"

 


	3. Settling In.

_Maggie_.

I didn't know apartments downtown could be this cheap. Gina said it was because of the area, the bus stop was right across the street and they made quite a fuss when they rolled around, but I didn't mind that at all.

The owner said the contracts were always open indefinitely, and that gave me a leg up at actually settle here if I wanted to continue in her next year.

It was half furnished, the only thing missing was the bed and a sofa for the living-kitchen-dinning room area. Yes, maybe it was small, but it was very well organized and besides... It's only me.

Gina and Sam had helped me with the boxes, and while the job offers came right away, I still had to let the knick knacks out of the boxes.

All the while I was letting portraits and college degrees out of the bubble wrap, the door knocked maybe three times. Neighbors came to meet me and to welcome me to the building, leaving me Tupperwares of food.

Kelly from 2B makes a mean lasagna.

The bed was going to take a while to reach home, and for now it was just me and the mattress on the floor, but it made me feel adventurous.

The phone took me out of my thoughts, looking at the screen I answered

"Hey Gina" I said looking at the plain white wall in front of me

"Hey, I wanted to see how you're holding up"

"I think I'm gonna paint the walls" I commented

"I know a guy that gives me discounts, I'll give you his number. And by the way, Friday we have a late start, don't show up at 8"

Arrive early for work once, shame on me...

"I got the lesson last time, you're welcome to join me for a coffee before we start with the Swanson's shelter."

"I'll pass, Marcus and I have our little routine"

Isn't that lovely though? That's what I wanted.

"I'll see you at work then" I said and hung up, still looking at the wall. Maybe teal, or turquoise, if the light hits right, it'll end up perfect.

_Ressler_.

"Migrations gave us this" he slid me a copy of a passport "he entered the US with an alias, Kenneth Rathers. After that he took a cab but we lost it in the sea of yellow that is downtown, maybe he switched on the way"

"Where are we on safe houses or contacts he might have here in DC?" I asked to Bobby.

We've been chasing Reddington for almost five years now, getting close but never quite there, he always had a route, a contingency plan, a contact, someone who bailed him out.

"I'll dig up past reports and the likes, in the meantime you can have your friend at the post office start running facial recognition in the city. We'll catch him Donnie." He patted my shoulder and I was left alone, holding the copy of Reddington's passport. I knew he had this alias, but why didn't it flag up when it came through the airport? Must've been a private flight.

The post office was a purchased building the bureau acquired, in which I worked along with some other agents and organisms of intelligence with one purpose, find Raymond Reddington. 4th in the FBI's most wanted list, avoiding the justice for 20 years and counting.

I've become obsessed with him, and with the idea of catching him, to be the leader of the team who took him down.

But for now, I was stuck in square one, like I've been every time I miss him. But now there's no more trips, he's in DC, my playing field.

I was walking downtown, and I don't know why but I figured I could return that girls favor and but her a coffee today, just to get out there more, to stop my head revolving in everything Reddington related.

I found her sitting outside, it was a sunny morning but the shadow of a nearby tree casted down on the table, I figures that is the reason why she sits there.

I bought two coffees and walked to her table, stopping at the same time her fingers stopped pressing the buttons on her laptop.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at me, probably not recognizing me

"Figured I return the favor" I said placing the coffee back at the table, she widened her eyes

"Oh yeah, you're the guy I bought a coffee the other day, you didn't have to" she said closing the computer and moving it away "please have a seat"

I gave her a little smile and sat down in the chair adjacent to hers

"I'm Donald" I extended my hand to her, she smiled and took it, shaking it strongly "Ressler"

"Margaret Water, but please, Maggie" she said rolling her eyes "I'm saving Margaret until I'm the adequate age"

"So in forty years then" she gave me a smirk

"Smooth Donald" she took the coffee I gave her and sipped it "I'll he seventy in forty years, and even then I don't think I'll be old enough" she sipped again as I kept a polite smile

"I heard you're new in town?" I asked leaning back on the chair, she nodded as she pressed her lips together

"Yeah, I moved three weeks ago, got a job a week ago, I wasn't going to move in case I didn't got hired"

"What kind of job?"

"I'm an architect" I lifted my eyebrows at her, she didn't pass for one. "And you?"

"I work at a post office"

She stopped the movement of her arm midway and glanced at me, my suit and tie, I hope she doesn't notice the gun holster, otherwise it might get awkward.

"I didn't know public employees dressed so sharply to go to work... At a post office" she mocked, taking her coffee to her lips and taking a sip.

Touché.

"And I didn't know architects spent so many hours on their hair to have it under a hard-hat filled with cast dust and splinters. I think you're lying and you're not the architect but the assistant of one"

She clutched her chest and hung her head low

"My pride" she whispered, then let out a laugh.

I like her already.

I laughed with her for a bit until she took back her breath.

"I'm not that kind of architect"

"There's other kinds?"

"Yeah, the kind I am, catastrophe architects, we are the ones who make the biggest bucks, mainly because there's not much competition and a lot of demand, specially in DC."

"Catastrophe architect?"

"Shelters, panic rooms, safes, hidden passages, bomb shelters or bank vaults..."

"I see" I said nodding, I knew it was a job that someone did, but I would've never figured an architect would do it.

"It's a team" she clarified, maybe she noticed the hesitation in my face "I mainly tell people where to put the thing, redirect services and show the final product, then we have security and internal design."

"Sounds like an interesting enough job, and it sounds like you know a lot"

"I have to, yeah" she took another sip "why go dressed like that?" She motioned at me, and my suit. She wasn't buying it for one second "it's not like you get much visits now, with the internet and all"

"There's still some romantics out there"

She knitted her eyebrows in tenderness and looked down at her watch

"That's so sweet, if an old man came to me and handed me a written letter to make travel around the world I would die of cuteness overload"

She took her laptop and slid it into her backpack.

"Unfortunately I have to run now, but it's been a pleasure Donald" she said taking her now empty cup to throw it away.

My name slid down her tongue so effortlessly, so genuine, almost as if she liked to say it. Or maybe she had a problem remembering names and had to repeat them often to not forget.   
"Don" I said as I stood up with her "and it's also been a pleasure".

She gave me a smile

"I hang out usually at this hour, if you ever want to catch another coffee. Maybe you'll talk to me about your job next time"

I gave her a short nod and a smile as she waved at me goodbye and walked down the walkway, crossing the street to her car.

My job was almost impossible to talk about, everything I did everyday was classified, so either I keep up with the Post Office charade or tell her my real job, and that is not an option. The only times in which I identify myself and special agent of the FBI is when I'm busting down doors and taking down criminals, or following a lead.

Which brings me right back to Reddington, and the leads I don't have. Not yet at least.

_Maggie_

"So I take it you want the whole basement adequated for the shelter" I asked Mr Swanson as I walked around the basement, it was filled the various boxes, groceries, a few forgotten exercise machines.

"Yes, the whole basement with bedrooms for the kids, just in case we have to spend several days here. Especially when the machines come" he whispered the last part.

Yeah, maybe he was a little conspiranoic. But why did I care? What he did with the shelter was not my business.

I gave a look to the initial floor plans of the house and agreed to take a look at the files, to ensure something could indeed be done.

After that, it was just me and my still insipid and empty apartment.

I was sitting in the floor, with a carton of Chinese food in hand, looking at the plain white walls.

Sam had some computer programs he installed in my computer to take pictures of the space and paint the walls to see how would it look in the end. Of course it came with other tools to fix the objects and decorate ir, but one step at a time. And the first step was the paint.

It took me another 2 weeks to decide, and I decided for the teal, especially after Sam showed me how it would end with some splashes of green, new white couches, a new dinning room set. But everytime he changed something I decided for the new thing, and that wasn't getting me anywhere. If anything I could repaint it but teal it is.

It all looked homey, cozy.

"Morning" I heard Don salute me as he settled my coffee in front of me and sat down. We had made it a habit to share Friday mornings, and occasionally if we crossed paths in the week, we alternated the payments of our coffee.

"What do you think about this?" I said turning the computer for him to look.

"Looks like something out of a magazine"

"That's how my place is going to end up looking, hopefully in the not too distant future" I took the coffee and sipped it. "I have to pick up the paint tomorrow and paint the apartment over the weekend, otherwise I won't have time in the week and I'll have to stare at the stupid white wall for another 5 days"

"What time tomorrow?" He asked, I closed the laptop and sighed

"Early, first thing in the morning"

"I might be able to help you with that" he said, I closed the backpack and folded my hands in the table giving him a smile

"You don't have to Don. Who's going to deliver the letters?"

He snorted and shook his head, to which I smiled.

"It's closed on the weekends, and I don't deliver the letters that's what the postman is for"

I nodded and took another sip of my coffee when he took his.

"That would be very kind of you, all things considered"

"All things considered?"

"You don't know me and are willing to spend you weekend carrying heavy cans of paint"

"I'll help with the painting itself"

"Absolutely not" I completely refuse to have him spend his day inhaling paint fumes.

"That's not up to you, I'll pick you at 8:30"

He was ending the conversation, knowing that I had to head to the office. I hung my backpack on my shoulder and extended my hand to touch his forearm.

I don't think he was expecting that gesture, maybe I was being too forward.

"Thanks Don" I said with a smile

"No problem Maggie" he gave me his short characteristic nod and I smiled more.

Lifting myself up from the chair I waved him goodbye and headed back to my car.

 


	4. Paint.

_Ressler_.

"What's the difference between those two though?" I said pointing at both samples of the color Maggie was choosing for her walls.

"This one is darker"

"Barely"

"Agree" she sighed and left the samples back at the desk of the reception "it has to be lighter though, the sun comes from the window right next to it and it has to look shinny. Like this"

She flipped through pages that to me, contained the same color, she pointed at one and looked at me.

"But I think it's too light"

"You can take it white, and add this colorant" the men at the desk pulled some little pouches of paint from a cabinet behind him. "And add accordingly to your liking."

"Mmm" she hummed and took the pouch, she gave me a glance and smirked "ok, I'll take this one. Otherwise I'll end with your patience"

Not to mention that my patience was already low, but not because of this. We've been digging on files, Reddington's acquaintances we put away in a hole. No one was talking.  
I cannot go back to the routine of following bank robbers or tear down a meth lab. But it's exactly where I'm headed unless I get a lead this week, today.

I waited for Maggie to finish with her purchase and carried the cans of paint to the car, covering them with a tarp in case of an accident. We climbed back in my car, and as we drove back to her apartment, I could feel her eyes on me.

"What?" I gave her a quick glance, and returned my view to the road.

"You look mad. You got problems at the... Post office"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's unlikely I work at a post office"

"Because I'm a good judge of character Donald, you don't look like a person who sits behind a desk all day, even driving must be too much inactivity for you"

She was a really good judge of character

"And what do you think I do then?"

"I don't know" I could see her shrug her shoulders from the corner of my eye. "Even your haircut is like super formal. Maybe you're an equity trader"

"An equity trader?" I said with a chuckle

"Yeah, you know, those dudes are kinda out there. Besides, you know, the standard cop. But I think that's too much for you"

"Why would that be too much?"

I parked the car, she opened the door of the passenger while I pushed the button to open the trunk, then exited myself.

"There's a lot of double crossing and bribes, dirty cops, corruption. I don't think you could not do something about it if you were in the force. You look...by the rules" she air quoted as I lifted the cans, she closed the trunk and let me in.

"In that you're right." She pushed the button for the elevator, though she lives in the third floor, but I guess she was considering I was carrying the heavy stuff while she only had the bag with the colorants.

We entered the elevator, a few seconds later we were on her floor, walking down the hallway to her door.

"So I'm not right about you being a cop then?"

"I am not a cop Maggie, I work at a post office"

I tried to stop this little interrogation I was being submitted to. The longer I keep my job hidden, the more catastrophic this friendship would end, I knew that. But then again, I don't go around identifying myself.

"I bet your dad was a cop" she slid the key in the door and opened it, letting me walk in first "welcome to my humble abode" she said closing the door behind her.

"It's nice" I commented, looking around

"I still need a couch and the bed came this morning before you arrived. But the couch will have to wait for my next paycheck" she began to scramble in one of the boxes to find a stack of old newspaper.

I walked around to a little table filled with portraits, they all held the same three people, an older men, a girl older than the one I assumed was Maggie, and Maggie herself.

She was working behind me, putting the newspaper on the floor at the edge with the wall, then sliding down the paint can.

"You really don't have to stay" she gave me a quick look before finding a pair of scissors and cutting the edge of the pouch.

"It's no trouble" I said taking out the brushes and paint rollers from the bag.

She poured some colorant in the white paint, then began to move it with a little wooden stick, I don't know where she got that from. But then again she's an architect, maybe she has those for building models and such.

She dipped one of the brushes I handed her and gave the white wall a nice strike.

She then moved the curtain and inspected it in the light.

"I love it" she said with a smile, then glanced at me "last chance to back down Ressler" she warned.

"I'm not afraid to do a little bit of dirty work" I bent down and poured a bit of the mix into a paint tray and moved to the side

"Suit yourself, I'll take the top"

Maggie moved a chair to the near wall and began painting.

"He's my dad" she said after getting done with the line that connected with the roof "I saw you snooping on my photos. He's my dad and my oldest sister. We're from Rhode Island."

"And where did you study?"

"MIT school of architecture and planning"

"Are you kidding me?" I stopped painting to look up at her, I had sat in front the wall to paint.

"Nope, my dad paid my tuition. It's kind of a long story" she said with a sigh as she continued to paint.

"I think we'll be here for a while"

I saw her give me a smile as she turned back to the wall

"OK. My mom passed, a few months after she gave birth to me, it was a fulminant cardiac arrest. After that every penny my dad made he saved to pay my sister and I's college tuitions. She's four years older than me and she didn't wanted to study, she hadn't found her calling and frankly who does at 17?. Anyway so he saved a few more years and was able to pay my education. I kind of had a moral debt to him, we always lived in the same house, used the same furniture, bedsheets, for almost 20 years so my sister and I could have an education. So I took the chance"

"And your dad?"

"Good old Christopher Waters... He got sick. Leukemia. And then, the traveling. We ha-"

She was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing loudly from the table. I stood up and gave her an apologetic look as I walked to it.

"My bedroom is over there if you need some privacy" she pointed at the door on the right, I gave her a nod of thanks and walked to it, picking up the call and stopping the phone from ringing.

"Yeah" I closed the door of the bedroom "what do you have?"

"An address" Bobby said in my ear "does Belmont and the 20th ring any bells?"

I frowned and paced in the room

"That can't be, we cleared that safe house months ago"

"Well, apparently it was sold, bought and went through some modifications. Some of Reddington's ex associates talked and they said a lot of meetings were in that house. It's been confirmed by three sources and a black car with no plate has been going around that area. This is a good lead Donnie, are you coming?"

I rubbed my eyes and sighed

"Get me a jacket, bulletproof vest and a warrant, I'll be there as soon as I can"

I hung up the call and pushed the phone in my pocket. I opened the door again to find Maggie sitting in the chair she was once standing on, quietly brushing paint into the wall

"Something came up" I said, catching her attention.

She looked at me with a frown and left the brush in the tray on the floor.

"Everything OK?" She stood up and walked to me

"Yeah, it's just an emergency. I'll be back as soon as I can" she led me to the door.

"A work emergency?"

"Yeah" she opened the door with a little smirk "what?"

"I don't believe for one fucking second you working in a post office Donald" she said looking at me in the eyes.

She had me, she knew I was lying to her, bluntly to her face. And she still maintained that winning grin, didn't push for the truth. I bet she just wanted the satisfaction of saying 'I knew it' once I finally talked to her about my job at the bureau.

"I'll come by with some Chinese at night"

"Absolutely not, you've done enough Don" she shook her head while I began to walk out.

"I'll be here whether you like it or not"   
She gave me another smile and I began to walk down the hall, hearing the door click back into place.

The drive to Belmont could've been a quiet one, if it wasn't because of all the thoughts running in my head.

I remember when I cleared that house almost a year ago, two down, one wounded we took into custody. It was being used to print money, and after interrogating the survivor we learned that Reddington had scaped us once again. I don't know how he had the upper hand on us almost every time, but he did. And it was infuriating.

I arrived one block before the house, I fished my badge and bureau standard weapon from my glove compartment and hung both before exiting my car.

There was a road block up ahead, where I saw Jonica waiting for me.

I took the vest from on top of the police car as Bobby talked to me about what they had found out.

"No thermal readings, appears empty, but that doesn't men we won't find anything in it. If he's done some modifications, we might need another warrants besides breaking and entering. You smell like paint"

"Because I was painting" I put on the blue jacket with the FBI logo on the back and looked up at the house. The whole block looked very very quiet. "OK let's roll, I want eyes on every house, everything looks too quiet. One team gets the front, the other one the back, I want people on the cars and ready for persuit"

I threw my hand up in the air and circled it, signaling everyone to get moving.

I lead the team to take the front of the house, it was a two story very suburban-y home.

I kept my head low as I stood behind one of the members of the SWAT team, another one kicked the door open while pushing themselves into the house, I drew my gun as I stepped into the house quickly behind the SWAT team, hearing the team from the back door entering as well.

I kept my guard up until I began to hear 'clear' coming from every room in the house, I stepped into the kitchen to also find it empty.

"Clear" I said as I put my gun away in the holster in my waist.

The place had no furniture, and if I didn't know better I would have cursed at Jonica for giving me wrong Intel. But the house was different. The layout of it.

"Not even a hair in this place to prove Reddington has been here."

I walked to one of the walls and touched it, smoothing my hand down on it

"What are you thinking?"

"Modifications were made you said?"

"Yeah, that's what the realtor told me"   
"Then we need a warrant to dismantle the whole house. This room is a lot smaller than what it used the be"

I walked to the room right next to it to find out it had a weird layout as well.

"I want the walls gone."

"I'll get the old blueprints of the house, if this was Reddington with the remodeling I don't think he did it by the book, it was clandestine."

I nodded and gave the room one more look before exiting the room.

"I have to get back to my superiors, and get this into a report. I'll drop by when the walls are gone. I want full surveillance 24/7. We cannot leave this place unguarded"

I exited the house, watching the curious residents of the other houses peak out. I guess I'm back to doing interviews for the rest of the day.

_Maggie._

I gave the wall one more look as I relaxed in the chair, teal it was, and it was perfect. I couldn't wait until the new couch arrived, hang some paintings. Maybe a few flowers near the windowsill to make it more vibrant and colorful.

I had sent a photo of how the wall looked finished to Gina, with the light of the sunset peaking through the window.

I had tomorrow to paint the little stretch of wall next to it, the one that had the window.

The phone vibrated on the table, I picked it up and slide to unlock, Gina had replied with another picture of a painting.

_Little house warming present!_

_*I bet it's going to look beautiful,, you didn't have to._

_What are you doing still up?_

_*Don is bringing take out._

_It's 10:30..._

What she meant was that he wasn't going to bring it, but Donald looked like a men of his word, and if he said he's doing something you're wrong to doubt him.

I let the phone on the table without replying to Gina and pushed my legs up on the edge of the chair, downing my forehead to my knees and massaging my neck.

I was in this position for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

I stood up quickly and walked to the intercom, pushing the button to talk downstairs.

"What's the password?"

"I work at a post office" Don answered back. I smiled ringing him in and then walking to the fridge to pull put some beers.

I opened the door when it knocked and let Don through.

"Chinese was closed by the time I finished, I got McDonalds instead."

"I'm a vegetarian" I said, closing the door. Donald turned to me with a frown and I let out a laugh "I'm fucking with you. I haven't had McDonalds in years though! Beer?" He let the bags down and accepted the beer I handed him, we both sat down, and I saw Don looking at the wall.

"It looks good even at night"

"It does" I nodded and took some French fries to my mouth.

After a few minutes of eating Don leaned back on the chair and took another gulp of beer.

"So he had leukemia" I looked at him "and then what?"

I sighed and leaned back as well, pulling my feet up on another chair and taking my beer

"They moved us all around the map. 'The service is better in this state, there's a new experimental drug they're trying out at this other one' and such. We had to sell the house after two months it was diagnosed to pay for either the hospital bills or our hotel, we never staid in a place for more than a month"

I took a big gulp and looked at the painted wall.

"So to you, painting a wall means that you're here to stay. For more than a month" he said. I smiled a little and nodded at him. "And he died?"

"Yeah, six months ago. And don't tell me that you're sorry, really, I'm way pasty grieving point. My dad never wanted me to be dependent of him, even though I was his little girl, he didn't shed a tear when I moved to go to college. He wanted me to walk my own path. My sister in the other hand came back to Rhode Island when he passed."

"And why didn't you go back?"

"I've been everywhere, LA, Miami, New York and Jersey, Boston, Mississippi, Houston. After you see all those wonderful big cities Rhode Island it's just a town."

I gave him a look to find him staring at me, arms folded on the table and listening attentively.

"You're a warrior, Maggie"

I gave him a sweet smile and bowed my head

"Thank you Donald" I gave my beer one last gulp and left the empty bottle on the table.  
We remained quiet for a while, it wasn't the awkward quietness though, I knew he was thinking about what I said. By the time he stood up from the table it was past midnight.

"I have to go, I still have to work tomorrow" I walked him to the door again

"Man, those dudes at the post office are clingy, it seems like that thing doesn't run without you" he gave me a little sideways smile and I opened the door, leaning on it as he walked through it to the hall "thank you for tonight Don"

He his his hands on his pockets and gave me a nod

"Goodnight Maggie"

"Drive safe Don"

He gave me another nod and began walking down the hall. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I'll clean up tomorrow, for now my legs can't keep me upright anymore.

 


	5. Vault.

_Ressler_.

I was writing down the report of the findings on the house to deliver to my superiors.

Another week had passed, and so far we had the warrant and the walls were slowly coming down, we had to be careful not to take any possible evidence behind them, but the more walls came down, the more anxious I got. Reddington could be on the other side of the globe at this point.

The more of the house we uncovered the less we found, I was ready to start looking in another direction when Bobby called me.

"Please tell me you have something"

"Oh, it's something alright, a big fucking something. I need you at the house now"

I hung up and got up from my desk, leaving the report unfinished.

When I arrived at the house I pulled out my badge in a mechanical move, and the armed men outside let me in.

When I walked, there were only the frames still up, the walls had been completely stripped, and I saw it.

A big metal box in the middle of the house, matching where the rooms had been narrowed down to fit it.

I walked around it to find the door of it look like the one out of a bank vault. What was Reddington hiding in there?

"I know, 'what the hell' right?"

"How did he got this on here?" The box appeared to be 7 feet squared, as tall as the ceiling. "What are the specs on this thing?"

"That's what I'm onto now. Unfortunately the company that built the box are from Switzerland, and a representative can come in three days"

"The case is going to get cold in three days. I need to get in there"

"Unless you know a bank robber that can break into that vault I'm out of options Donnie."

I placed my hands on my hips and paced the room, looking down at the floor.

Maggie.

"I need a warrant, blueprints, services charts of water, gas and electricity, a consultant pass, and I need you to set up someone to watch the security cameras from the time this house went up for sale onwards. I want to know the exact time for when this things could've been installed here. And I need it all within the hour"

I began to walk down the empty house to the front door

"Where are you going?" I heard Bobby speak from behind me

"To get us an expert"

On the way to Maggie's house I called my man at the blacksite to get me her work address and a full background check. Her house phone wasn't picking up, so I headed straight to her workplace.

I entered the neat and bright building and walked to the receptionist

"Welcome to Bronton Security how can I help you?" She said with a smile, I fished my badge from the inner pocket in my jacket and flipped it open to identify myself.

"I'm looking for Margaret Waters, tell her it's an emergency"

She widened her eyes, looking for her phone and dialing.

"Tell her it's Donald Ressler"

"Hey Maggie, I'm sorry to bother you but Donald is here? Ressler?" She paused then smiled "I'll take him to you then"

She hung up and stood up to lead me.

We went through a set of doors, then through some cubicles of people working with computers to the left, a meeting room to the right. She stopped at one of the closed doors and knocked quietly.

Maggie opened the door and smiled at the receptionist, making a signal to make me enter the office

"Thank you Brenda, I'll see him out" Brenda smiled and with a little bow she left the office.

Maggie closed the door and turned to me. Before she opened her mouth I took out my badge again.

"Maggie, listen. I'm with the FBI and" she gasped and took the ID from my hands

"I fucking knew it" she let out another gasp and looked at the ID "oh my God" she licked her lips "victory tastes so good" she let out a happy laugh and flipped the ID to me "Donald Ressler FBI." She said imitating my voice tone "Are you an agent?"

"Special agent" I took the ID from her hands and put it away.

"You're like... The coolest dude I know" she took a deep breath and motioned at the chair behind him "what can I help you with, special agent with the FBI Donald Ressler?"

I gave her a smile and rolled my eyes

"What was my tell?"

"The suit, public employee payroll can't afford that." she linked her hands in front of her

"I need you to come with me" I motioned at her to the door

"Are you working on a case?" She whispered at me. I nodded "and it's like... Classified?" I nodded again and opened the door. She gave me a big smile and took a short step to her desk, taking her phone and a colorful summer scarf, dancing it around her neck.

We began to walk out when we were stopped midway.

"Maggie I need the prints for the new safe house, today please" I turned to find an older but still fit men walking to us.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait" I said pulling out my ID "I'm special agent Ressler. Miss Waters has just agree to be a consultant for an open case. She needs to come with me"

"Paul Bronton, her boss. What's this all about? I have deadlines to meet and she's my best worker"

"I'm afraid I cannot trust that information, it's classified"

"Tell Gina to get it from my office it's in the first classifier" she took me by the arm and pulled me away, Mr Bronton gave her a nod and me a suspicious look before turning around and letting us leave.

Once outside I opened the door of my car for her, when I sat at the driver's side she clapped

"This is the most exciting thing I've done in my whole life. Am I really an consultant?"

"Yes" I replied and began driving down "I don't think I need to tell you that you cannot say anything of what you will see today to anyone. It won't even serve as a funny anecdote, Maggie. I mean it."

"Roger that" she gave me a nod and took a deep breath "what's this all about?"

"We'll discuss it at the site, it's better if I show you"

My phone rang, and I picked it up without looking at the number ID.

"Ressler"

"I've sent you the warrant to open the safe and background check on Miss Waters."

I hung up and parked in thee street.

Maggie and I got out of the car, where another agent handed me the consultant pass that I gave to Maggie behind me

"Now you have your own ID to show"

She smiled and pinned it to the pocket of her loose jean dress shirt, underneath it she had a plain white shirt.

"This way" I lead her and we walked inside, I took the tablet with Maggie's background check. All the info seemed to check out, parents deceased, sister in Rhode Island, recently moved to DC, address matched her current one. A series of red numbers made me frown, under thee credit car information it showed that she owned over 250k in medical bills still, and her paycheck had been seizured by the bank on a 40% to pay the debt.

I looked up to see Maggie in front of the vault, her hand was on her mouth, thoughtful, while the other was crossed on her chest and linked to her elbow.

"And?" I said walking to her, she glanced at me

"It's a vault"

"That much I know"

"A vault that I would put in a bank, or the one I would put to secure chemical weapons, biological weapons." She said with her eyebrows rose up. "Who is this guy Donald?"

"It's a person who has secrets that could put in danger national security if he sold them, which he already has with some. I've been at him for years." I walked to her to stand right next to her "Mags I need to get in there"

She looked at me with a frown, her green eyes searching in my blue ones.

"You want me to open it?"

"Can you?"

She looked at the vault and walked to it, pressing her hand against the metal

"The vault was made by a company in Switzerland am I right?" She looked at me, to which I nodded. "The inner mechanism is to be programmed with the representatives in the states and the owner of the vault, they make the mechanism accord to the level of security the client wants. For me to even attempt to open it I need the manual of the inner mechanism, the closest associate I know is this brand is in Bathesda. The associate goes by the name of Saul Kirkland. The office is called 'Safe and sound' or something lame like that. He won't just give you the manual, you might need a warrant."

She explained, Jonica had joined us and was listening attentively. When Maggie finished he extended his hand to her, to which she took with a smile.

"Robert Jonica, I've been working with Don to catch this son of a bitch for many years now. How do you know all this stuff?"

"It's what I do for a living. Besides, I wouldn't recommend this eye sore to my biggest enemy. The exterior can be good, and no matter the level of security a half decent safe intruder could break into this vault in a few minutes. I don't work with this brand in specific" she crossed her arms at her chest and smiled

"With a look at the manual you can open it?" Jonica asked, she gave him a shrug and then a nod. "I'll get you that manual"

Maggie smiled at him, and when Jonica left she moved her eyes to me.

"Let me take a look at those prints" she pointed at the desk we had set up in the far corner of the room. She eyed him and let out a hum "I'll need you to cut out any gas supply there is."

"Why?"

"If someone told me they want to conceal official, classified, dangerous documents on a safe this big, and told me that by any means it can't be accessed by someone trying to break into it, what I would do is redirect one of the gas pipes to produce a leak on the inside of the vault, and as soon as the vault is tried to be accessed illegally, it would fire up a spark burning everything inside it. Granted you would loose that information, but it would be better lost than in the wrong hands"

"The person who put them there is the wrong hands, not us"

"That's not the way he thinks, if he has them, he's planning to do something you wouldn't do, because of the moral choice and bureaucracy of the matter. Criminals do not believe in the beauty of 'innocent until proven wrong'. There's a lot of criminals out there who hide it so well, you could be staring at one right now"

"You're saying he could have info of things we know are wrong but we wouldn't touch because there's protocols and investigations to be done"

"I'm saying there's a lot or corruption, politics, leaders of organizations, hidden organizations so big you could be under the orders of this kind of people, people who could take you to a different track in a case just to cover their footsteps. Criminals kill this kinds of people and you would put them to jail, access to a parole and have them out to continue their misdeeds in months time."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

She smiled and shrugged

"I'm working on a tornado shelter of a men who's a conspiranoic. He's right about some things and batshit crazy about others. But they put your logic to the test and make you realize you're naïve. Also, crime shows on Netflix."

I nodded and looked away, she had leaned on the edge of the desk while I had moved to stand in front of her.

We put her theory to the test and found out that the pipelines had been redirected to the top of the vault. Maggie didn't think of any other security measures, since she thought that would be enough.

Jonica arrived an hour later, in which we just sat down at the scene and talked, she talked about the new safe house she was designing for a very wealthy buyer.

She received the manual and flipped through it while nodding

"Yeah, it's still garbage" she closed it "do you have a sharpie?"

I handed one to her from the desk and saw her crouch and draw a perfect straight line in the middle of it, she drew another ones to form a rectangle   
"This needs to be cut off with extreme caution, an inch of difference could touch the inner mechanism and it goes into lockdown. Someone will have to come and open it with a very specific movement of this spinny deal-io." She motioned at one of the wheels near the edge of the vault door.

One of my men came with a powerful cutter and cut down the rectangle. Maggie took off her jacker and left in the floor.

"I'm going to need two more pairs of hands" she squeezed her arm in the rectangle and motioned at me to stand in front of a padlock. Jonica stood in front of the wheel. "OK, turn it to 30" she instructed.

I slowly began turning until I reached the 30 mark. She moved her arm and the door made a loud clicking noise.

"Now turn the handle, take the first handle as reference and turn it 20 degrees"

Jonica did as told, she frowned and moved her arm again, the door made another click.

She moved closer to me, I hadn't noticed she smelled like lavander up until I was mere inches away

"Turn to 38" she instructed

I did, and the door made another clicking sound, this time followed by a second rustle of the metal.

She took her hand out from the hole, her fingers covered in grease. She took Jonica's place at the wheel, turning it to the side until the door clicked again. She grabbed the handle that was in between us and twisted it upwards, the door clicked again. She then moved the wheel slowly. The room was dead quiet, we heard the faintest click, and then more rustling of the door.

She smiled at me and took the handle, twisting it to it's original horizontal position and pulled.

The vault door began to open.

A team set up behind me and I drew my gun, aiming at the door, I gave Maggie a quick nod to ask her to continue opening it.

She pulled, taking a few steps back and ending up on the other side of the door, it blocked the view from the inside, to which I was grateful. It was not a pretty sight.

I put my gun away and sighed, aside from the body in an decomposition state, there was nothing else.

"I want to know who this guy is and why is he here." I pointed and turned to look at Maggie, who was looking wide eyed at me

"Guy? There's a person in there?!" She asked altered.

I took her gently by the arm and led her out through the back door. Her breathing was labored and she began to shook her head when we reached the front of the house

"Did he really trapped a person in there?!"

"Apparently he did Mags"

"Oh my god" she ran a hand on her hair, then left it on her forehead "what's he gonna do when he finds out I opened his safe?"

"He will do nothing, not on my watch"

"He trapped a person in there!"

"He was probably a snitch, or someone who double crossed him. You have no connection to any kind of investigation agency and this job you're doing, I'm leaving it off the records. And if he still thinks he can get to you he will have to come over me first"

Her eyes glued to mine, and a little smile appeared on her face as she let her shoulders down.

One of my men handed me the jacket she had left back at the house, and I held it up for her to put it on

"I'll drop you home. If anyone asks you were with me the whole day" she fixied her jacket, and I led her back to my car.

The drive to her place was a silent one, maybe I could drop by her work tomorrow and say I need another day with her if she's not feeling up to go to work.

I parked the car and hoped off to walk Maggie up to her apartment. Once in the door she turned to me and smiled.

"That was fun agent Ressler. How about we repeat it?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"You've been of great help today Maggie" I placed my hand on her shoulder "you have no idea what this case means to me."

"But you didn't catch him" she said with a disappointed twist on her lips.

"Not yet, but everyday we get one step closer. Someday he'll have nowhere to run. Thank you Mags, I mean it"

She smiled and placed her hand on top on my forearm, squeezing it and ribbing her fingers over it

"Any time agent"

She unclasped the consultant ID I had given her, I didn't receive it

"Let's pretend I did take it back" I pushed her fingers to close them on the card. She smiled and opened the door to her apartment.

Back to the hunt.

 


	6. Classified Information.

_Maggie_

Ressler hasn't said a word in over three days, I've called his cell, but after I found out what he does for a living, if he's not picking up it means he's working on something. But for three days? I was getting worried.

It had been a few months since he called me to open that vault, for a few days after that I was a little paranoic, thinking I was being followed or watched, but Don assured me the owner of the vault wasn't in the states, so I had nothing to worry about.

Work was good, my apartment was fully furnished and decorated. Don gifted me a lilac to set on the window.

I was getting ready to prepare something to eat with my intercom sparked up, I frowned. I wasn't specting visits, especially this late at night.

I walked to it and pressed the button to talk downstairs.

"Hello?"

"It's Don"

I smiled and pressed the button to ring him in, a few minutes passed until he knocked on my door, I opened it and smiled

"Don hey!" I let him in and gave him a little hug "my god it feels like it's been forever"

"I feel the same" he left a six pack of beers on the table, I closed the door and took them to the fridge while he took out his suit jacket, unclasped his gun holster and left it on the kitchen island

"Where have you been?" I took a beer from the ones I had and popped the cap open for him, he sat down at the stool and let out a sigh

"It's been the craziest three days of my life"

I got back to making dinner while he loosened his tie.

"Figured you were working when you didn't answer my call, but I didn't know you could be AWOL for three days"

He took a sip of his beer and walked around to where I was standing, near the kitchen stove.

"Maggie, if I tell you something, can you promise you'll keep quiet about it?"

I stopped chopping and looked up at him, I frowned and shrugged my shoulder

"Is it classified information? It's my favorite kind of information you know"

"Maggie" he sighed closing his eyes in a little frustration

"OK I promise" I smiled, he sat down and let out another sigh "talk to me agent Ressler, what's on your mind?"

"We had an FBI most wanted turn himself in three days ago"

I stopped chopping, leaving the knife on the table I walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer for myself. Then I sat down next to Donald.

"The guy who you've been chasing for five years turned himself in?"

"That's right"

"And how is that a problem?"

"He has information, and he's going to get immunity in exchange"

"Is it reliable information?"

"We don't know yet, he called an incident that turned out to be true, and he says he has this list of criminals, politics, drug dealers, organizations we haven't even heard of, and he's willing to spill it out"

"That's awfully kind of him?"

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks that" he took another swig at his drink. I tapped my fingers against the bottle

"Again, how is that a problem?"

"He'll only speak with Elizabeth Keen"   
"Mmmmm, that's the problem" I smirked and took a drink from the bottle, standing up from the stool

"What?"

"You're jealous" I took the knife back and continued chopping, he let out a dry laugh and shook his head

"I'm not jealous"

"Who is this Elizabeth Keen?"

"She's a profiler, recently graduated, began working the same day Re" he stopped himself, the name almost slipped him "he turned himself in"

"So, she's inexperienced, and that is your problem"

"I'm a case agent on this person, you can tell me a year and I'll tell you what he did in that year, I know every piece of intel there's to know about him. And everyone just completely disregarded that."

"I see" I placed the vegetables in a foil and threw them in the oven "you're staying over for dinner right?" When he nodded I took out a bag with a couple of steaks and seasoned them, letting them simmer in the fridge. I sat back next to Don as I sighed myself. "Don, you might feel offended, like you're stuck with these girl who's on her first day, you don't trust her and that's OK. But that doesn't mean you won't be a vital part in this process, you have knowledge, and you're a great agent. I mean I haven't seen you in action but I take it you are" he smiled and looked at me "you just have to lend her you expertise."

"What if she's involved? Like a mole. Why her? What's their relationship?"

"I don't know. She hot?"

"She's married" he rolled his eyes

"Whatever, Debbie downer. You have your most wanted fugitive under your radar now like... What more can you ask for?"

"I didn't catch him"

"Well... When he finishes the business he came to fulfill in the FBI he'll be back to his criminal ways and you'll be on this cat and mouse game again"

I patted his shoulder and smiled, lifting myself from the chair and retrieving the meat from the fridge, the vegetables must be almost done, so I put the meat on the stove

"Medium rare?" I glanced at him, he gave me a smirk and he nodded. "You're like the most American dude ever" he chuckled and walked to the fridge to take out another beer.

He leaned on the counter, watching me watch the meat cook. I could feel his eyes dig into me, after a few seconds I smiled and my cheeks flushed red

"What?" I asked looking at him. He gave me a little smile and drank up

"My dad was a cop"

I smiled and lifted my hands up

"I think I should be a profiler. That's all I'm saying"

"He got killed by a crooked cop. And now this fugitive... He sold secrets, our American secrets."

"You must hate his guts, all things considered"

"All things considered?"

"He made you waste 5 years of your life, Donald."

He looked down, I probably twisted the knife, he sat back down and sighed

"I was engaged" I turned the stakes to the other side and turned to look at him, arms crossed at my chest

"And what happened?"

"I was after him. Every day he was all I think about, if I had a lead he was in God damn Timbuktu I would fly my ass there. She got tired of my obsession with him and left me"

"Damn" I whispered "did you... Love her?"

"I was going to marry her" he looked up at me. I pressed my lips together and turned off the stove and the grill. I prepared a plate and left it in front of Don. "This job is not meant to people who want to start a family, Keen is all about that, and that's going to bring her down someday"

"This life isn't meant to be walked alone either Donald. You just have to find the right girl, one who understands the risk that it entails to be with you"

I sat down and lifted my beer to him

"Your most wanted criminal is now under your watch Donnie, cheers to that"

He smiled and clinked the bottle with mine.

We stood up talking for hours after the dinner, we ended up sprawled in my new couch, fishing for the second six pack.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" I took the bottle that he was about to have from his hand

"Tomorrow they're conducting interrogations to Keen and Red, I don't have to be there unless he tells us another name."

"Red" I said, handing the bottle

"You didn't hear that" he pointed at me. I smiled and placed my hands up

"Hear what?"

He winked at me and gave to bottle a swig.

"I forgot to mention. Gina and her friends are having a weekend in some cabins in the Algonkian regional park in Maryland. Gina brings a friend and her husband brings two of his, she asked me to come and if I wanted I could bring a plus one"

Don looked back at me, I knew he was quietly thinking about my proposal

"This weekend?"

I nodded

"I'll see what I can do" I clapped enthusiastically "but no promises" he pointed at me, which made me stop, but still I had a big smile on my face. "If they call me I have to leave, no buts"

"Let's hope they don't call you then" he nodded and took another gulp "do you know how to fish?"

He scoffed

"If I know how to fish... I was a boy scout Mags, you can throw me in a forest and I can survive long enough to be rescued alive"

"Thank god for that, I know how much we need some manly men in that group, Gina's husband and his friends are computer technicians, they'll get withdrawals from not using their phones in those two days."

"Do you know how to fish?"

I nodded and looked at my empty bottle, I left it on the floor and sighed. Lifting my feet up to rest them on the other side of the couch, almost reaching to where Donnie was sitting.

"I learned how to fish when I was like... 10. My dad always drove us to the Potomac river to fish. And when we had to travel, no matter how shitty he felt he always made plans for us to rent a boat and just sit there, in the middle of the river, rods up and just.... Wait, talk. I remember one time I was laying back on this really steep hill with my dad, so steep you could lay back on it. And I don't know what happened and I rolled to the side and I felt the most excruciating pain I've ever felt, right bellow my armpit, this really sharp pain. I started bawling my eyes out and my dad didn't know what the fuck was going on, but we left the things there and he carried me to the car and to a hospital. I had rolled over a beehive that had fallen from a tree and rolled down the hill to where I was sitting." I chuckled and shook my head "my dad and I lost I think over 300 bucks in fishing equipment."

"Was he mad?"

"Turns out I'm deadly allergic to bees so no, he didn't have time to be mad. I have a scar under my armpit and on the side of my back"

I lifted my shirt up and showed Don the little scratch like scars the doctors had to make to remove the stings out of my skin, but he looked at my rib tattoo instead.

"Through every dark night there's a brighter day" I read to him "something my dad used to say. He was very optimistic"

Don remained quiet, looking at me, after a few seconds he always managed to make me squirm, I don't know if it was the intensity of his gaze or if it's what his eyes were telling me. Telling me he wanted to say something, like he wanted to reciprocate all the trust I had put in him by telling me something meaningful himself. But opening up wasn't exactly in his agenda, he had learned how to be a lone wolf, how getting close with someone had a cost.   
"I think I'll head out" he said standing up, I nodded and stood up after him.

"Don't forget your..." I motioned at the gun and badge he had left on the kitchen island.

He shrugged his jacket on and walked to the door.

"Let me know if you're coming with us" I opened the door to let him out "I have to let Gina know for her to reserve the cabin. And please text me when you get home, just to be sure you got OK"

He turned to me and gave me a little warm smile

"I will, text you tomorrow Maggie"

"Bye Don" I waved at him, he began to walk out and out of sight.

I closed the door and sighed,looking at the mess that could wait until tomorrow.

I received Don's text when I was drifting to sleep, and that allowed me to sleep more relieved.

~~~

"Maggie there's a gentleman in your office, he insisted to speak only with you" Brenda walked with me towards my office, I handed her some tubes with blueprints while walking

"Take those to Gina please, she has to start this job and needs the layout."

I walked straight to my office, being greeted by a man looking through pictures of my dad and I.

"I'm sorry for the delay" I apologized closing the door behind us

"Is that a blue catfish? I don't think I've ever seen one that big"

I smiled and left my things on the armrest of my office chair

"It was second place at the fishing tournament we were in, my dad and I"

"Look at you, you can barely hold that thing" he let out a laugh and left his hat on the table. "How long has it been since the last time you went fishing?"

I motioned at him to sit down at chair in front of my own and sat down afterwards, linking my hands and frowning

"2 years ago maybe, but I'm going back this weekend" I finished with a smile. "Where are my manners? I'm Margaret Waters, please, call me Maggie. What can I do for you Mr...?"

I wanted him to finish the blank but he just began talking

"I'll be needing a reinforced and soundproof basement, my friend has this gambling problem and if the missus hears him place another bet poor Marty will be in some trouble. It will all need to be done within the week, they're going to be out on a vacation"

"I understand" I nodded and took a pen "first things first, how do I call you?"

"Raymond" he extended his hand to me which I took and shook "Reddington."

 


	7. Interrogation.

_Maggie._

Our little road trip had to be postponed sadly, Gina and I were heads up with work, and the weather forecast wasn't ideal. It all gave me more time to work on Mr Reddington's basement plans.

I had been having meetings with him almost everyday, since the project was going to be taking place next week.

"I've got you an exact model of the basement door with soundproof included, you can probably kill someone in here and no one would know."

"That sounds perfect Maggie" he said looking down at the print of how the basement would look finished. Though it was supposed to look the exact way it looked now.

"Though the only thing you should be killing is your friend's addiction, Raymond. That would be infinitely cheaper" he laughed at the joke while I rolled the prints to put them away in a plastic cilinder to prevent them from breaking.

"Well, I guess we're done. Gina will work with you from this point on to make the changes"

"Oh Maggie I'm afraid this is just the beginning" he said.

My phone vibrated on the desk behind us. I gave Raymond an apologetic look and walked to it

"I have to take this" I said after seeing Don's number on my screen "it'll be two seconds" I said picking walking to the door

"Take your time Maggie" Raymond replied as he sat down at one of the chairs in my office.

"Donald" I said picking up

"Maggie, where are you?"

"At work, with a client"

"It's Friday" I sighed and exited the office, closing the door behind me

"I know it's Friday, but this client could only meet today at this hour, I'm in a tight schedule Don"

"I see. I was just... Worried. I'll talk to you later then, maybe we can pick up some lunch"

I smiled and looked down at my feet

"OK sure. Gotta go, bye" I said and quickly hung up.

Opening the door of the office again I looked at Raymond

"So, in what way are we not done?"

"That was only the first project. The second one is far more complex but I don't think it will oppose a challenge for you Maggie"

"OK" I walked to the other side of the desk, sitting in front of Raymond and pulling out a pad to write "I'm listening."

"I need a cabin looking safe house, it has to be bullet proof, security system for a 10 mile radius. Independent generator"

"How many bedrooms?"

"4, it's for me and a couple of associates"

"Two story?"

"Not ideally but if we don't have a choice"

"There's always a choice Raymond" I said writing down the last details "I can have a partial layout and specifications for tomorrow. Do we have a deadline on this?"

"Less than 3 months. And by the way, shouldn't we consider the climate variable?"

"Should we?" I asked

"We should" he gave me a nod

"Then we will" I said with a smile as I finished with my notes. "Extreme cold I take it?"

He gave me a smile to let me know I was right. After that I stood up and walked to him

"I'll have you everything for tomorrow, I'll tell Gina to contact you to start on Monday"

He stood up and embraced me, kissing my cheek

"It's always a pleasure to see you Maggie"

"Likewise Raymond" I walked him out the building, since nobody was here yet

There wasn't a point on me leaving, since the usual shift started in one hour.

I picked my phone and dialed Don.

"Hey, you still in the street?" I said walking back to my office

"Are you done with your client?"

"Yeah and I could use something to drink right now"

"I'll bring you a coffee"

"Thanks Don, you're a sweetheart" I hung up and waited near the door for Don.

He arrived 10 minutes later, I let him in and guided him to my office

"So, the road trip got canceled" he said, I took a sip of my coffee

"Mmmm, is this pumpkin spice?"

"Yeah, Dana was out of cinnamon"

"Delicious. Yes, the weather forecast said it was going to pour rain, and we were thinking on hiking, and with all the mud it was going to be difficult. So I had time to work on this next thing"

"What are you working on now?" He walked towards a sketching table I had on the far corner.

"It's a soundproof basement, and the next thing is a reinforced cabin"

_Ressler_.

I don't remember the last time the smallest trace of panic had invaded me. I was looking at a raw drawing of some print, and on the up right corner it was written Raymond R.

I think it's too much a coincidence that Maggie helped me with Reddington's safe and now one of her clients was named that.

I looked at Maggie, who was sitting at her office desk going through some notes.

"And what does this guy do? Why does he need a soundproof basement"

"It's for his friend, he has a gambling addiction and his wife will divorce him if she hears him place another bet. He's a bad gambler" she rolled her eyes "and Raymond, I don't know what he does exactly, he just said business."

"Mmm" I nodded and sat down in front of her "how long have you been working for him?"

"About a week" she maintained her gaze to mine and took another sip of her drink.

"Do you have an address?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that's classified information agent Ressler" she gave me a smirk "you'll have to get my boss a warrant"

I smiled and stood up

"I have to go back. Be careful Mags, there's been criminal activity in the area, wouldn't want anything to happen to you" I buttoned up my suit jacket and she gave me another smile.

"Of course" she stood up and walked with me outside.

"A week you said?" I asked when I was already on the street

"A week" she gave me a nod and a wave before closing the door.

Instantly I pulled out my phone and began walking to my car, I dialed Director Cooper and waited for him to pick up.

"Cooper" he said, I opened my car and started it while closing the door, my phone being pressed to my ear with my shoulder.

"This is Ressler. Sir I need a warrant to check CCTV cameras from two locations, I think Reddington is onto something, I'll explain when I get there"

By the time I arrived at the post office, Reddington had given Keen another name. Still, I headed up to talk to Cooper.

"Sir" I said after knocking on the door. He allowed me in, I remained standing while he took a paper from a stack.

"This is the warrant, now what is going on?"

"I need CCTV cameras from all 7 days of last week. I have a friend who's a catastrophe architect, everything about her is in file RR 30256. I can retrieve it for you to check out. "

"Is your friend in danger?"

"She's working for Reddington and doesn't know, so yes. After you read the file you'll realize she's in a lot of danger."

"I'll check the file and ask Aram for the footage you need. In the meantime, Reddington has another case, solve it"

Resolving "The Freelancer" case took us the whole weekend. In between of some arguments with Keen and my reasons to distrust Reddington, we pulled it through.

It was Monday morning when I could finally go back to Maggie's case. Aram had brought the footage to me, which I instantly took to AD Cooper.

He wanted me to brief the team about Maggie and decide if we would have to bring her in for questioning.

I was halfway explaining Maggie's file when Keen interrupted

"How do you know her again?"

"She paid forward my coffee and I paid back on a Friday. She sit in this particular table in the Sweet Tooth café every Friday from 8 to 10:30. The footage shows Reddington on the far corner here" I pointed a few tabled ahead "so he's been looking at her for a month"

"Why is he interested in her?"

"She helped with a covert op, she opened a vault we found hidden in one of Reddington's safe houses. Inside was the body of Marcus Preston. We're still trying to link him to Reddington. I take it he knows it was her and he's trying to get info on who she is and what she does. That's why 10 days ago he presented himself in her workplace" I pulled out another picture that showed Reddington entering Maggie's workplace "he was there for an hour, he's gone to her work two more times that week, and then spent 3 hours and 20 minutes with her in the café on Friday that week."

"So Reddington is using her to make her build something and then what, he'll tell her he know it's her who opened his vault and he's going to kill her?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. But it seems like he wants her knowledge. Maggie is an expert in her field. She's worked with banks, politics, she might have even worked with criminals like Red and been oblivious to it"

"What's she working on now?"

"Classified" I smirked "if I've taught her something is to use well that word"

"Bring her in" Cooper said "I want to know what she knows, I'll get that warrant for the info the firm has on Reddington"

I moved to walk to the elevator, but Cooper stopped me with a gesture of his hand

"Keen and Malik will take this, Keen will conduct the interrogatorie but you're more than welcome to watch" he motioned at me to the interrogation room. It had a standard one way glass in which Aram and I sat. He didn't need to be here, but I guess he was just curious to know Maggie. Copper joined us when he greeted Maggie, leaving all the files we needed to interrogate her about what she knew.

I saw keen open the door and let Maggie in, who had a smirk she couldn't conceal.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back"

Maggie gave the room a look. The door of the back room opened and Keen gave me an amused smile, she retrieved the files and walked back to the interrogation room. Maggie only sat down when Keen left the files on the table.

"So, Margaret"

"Maggie" she quickly corrected

"I have your file here" she said opening it. "It says you moved to Washington 7 months ago, single, parents deceased, sister living in Rhode Island. You work for Bronton Security, architect graduate from MIT. Is that all correct?"

"Is this an interrogation agent Keen?" She folded her hands on the table

"I'm afraid it is"

"Yes, that's all true" she gave her a nod, her expression changed to seriousness.

"How do you know agent Ressler?"

She frowned

"From a coffee shop downtown, I paid him a coffee and then he paid me one back. We talked and became friend, I didn't know his as "Agent Ressler", it was just Donald"

"Until he picked you up for a job" Keen pulled out the file with the covert op and extended Maggie a picture of the safe house. "He took you to this safe house of one case he was following. And what did you do there?"

"I gave Don my word I wouldn't speak about this, so unless he tells me otherwise I can't talk. You know how this is agent" she smiled "classified information I can't really talk about it"

Keen stood up and walked around the table

"I'll go ask agent Ressler for his clearance then"

Maggie smiled and I saw Keen give her a funny look, she probably couldn't believe this woman knew how to deflect giving information so smoothly. She had willing left the files on the table, a little test of curiousity. But Maggie just put the photo back and closed the file.

She sighed and looked away while Keen entered the back room

"Am I cleared agent Ressler?" She asked with a funny tone

"I told you she was good"

She smiled and left the room again, entering the interrogation.

"It seems I am cleared. Agent Ressler told me you can confide the information with me, we're on the same side here Maggie."

Maggie looked at Keen and smiled

"It was an Epston, model IU-645. IU stands for Impenetrable Unit. It's an mixture between steel and titanium. Breaking through it with a power drill, explosives or even thermite or metal corrosive could take up days. 72 hours at most. Impenetrable yes. But, the inner mechanism has an easy way to go around it. It had a padlock, a lever to unlock the inner bolts. It's a very uninteresting process. But I just needed to know the components and was able to active the mechanism from inside, making a cut in the door."

"What was behind it?"

"Agent Ressler said he needed to know who the guy was and what was he doing there, so I take it it was a body"

"You didn't see anything else?"

"I had a full blown anxiety attack, so no"

I leaned and talked to the mic that sent audio to Keen's earpiece.

"Tell her about Reddington, just drop the bomb on her"

Keen took out another folder and opened it

"Raymond Reddington"

We didn't need another confirmation that it was indeed Reddington who was working with Maggie, her shoulders squared up at the name and her eyebrow furrowed.

"Heard of him?"

"Yeah" she nodded and I could see her nervously swallow "I work with him, well my firm does"

"Raymond Reddington is a fugitive of the law. He's been the source of uncountable information leaving US soil and sold to the highest bidder. He's a criminal, Maggie"

"That can't be. Our firm double crosses information with the DC police department. He didn't sh-" she stopped herself and crossed her arms "he's got money right? Like a lot, of money. That must be it then."

"I'm not following"

"The only thing my boss loves more than his own family are zeros in his bank account. He's been in some trouble for that already"

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know. I'm too busy trying to wrap my head around my being an accessory to a fugitive wanted by every and all law enforcement agencies."

"Let me make something clear. There's no way yout could've known this."

Maggie was looking away, denying with her head, angry frown. Angry at herself.

"He's the owner of the vault isn't it? And he's doing this whole thing to get close to me, to make this vendetta more meaningful, to have me trust him things like I have and then just completely sweep me over my feet." She sighed "does Donald know about this? Because if he knows that I've been working with a person he's been trying to catch for years he'll kill me, or worse he'll look at me like I'm..." She let out another sigh and looked down.

"Agent Ressler is trying to protect you. He knows that none of this is your fault."

Maggie continued looking down, an angry frown on her face that turned into a frown of sadness.

"He's going to call. At 12:30, I said I would be taking his call and it'll be oddly suspicious if I didn't. I can get you information, anything you need to know"

"I'll talk to my superior, and see if it would be convenient for you to take the call, we still have one hour"

Maggie nodded, and Keen left the interrogation room. I felt bad for Maggie, I wanted to get in there and hold her, tell her that by any means I felt betrayed by her.

Keen entered the back room and looked at Cooper.

"What do we do about the call, is it convenient for her to take it? And what will happen when Reddington finds out she spoke to us, divulge the work she's doing for him?"

My eyes remained on Maggie while the conversation flowed behind me. She looked defeated, the rug had been pulled under her feet.

"He's not going to kill her." I said "whether we like it or not, she's now his associate. They have a connection, a bond. Otherwise he wouldn't have spent 3 hours talking to her. Even if those interactions weren't true, Red now feels compelled to her. Maggie has that thing, she gets under your skin"

"So you're saying that we have to let her continue working with Reddington?"

"We should, find out the purpose of this new shelter, the basement, any other secret locations. She can be our inside woman"

"We're putting her at risk by doing so" Cooper spoke up "if she wants to help by all means, but it has to be her decision to be our informant"

"OK" I nodded "let's make her answer that phone call".

 


	8. Interrogation II

_Maggie_

I always considered myself a good judge of character, I had always been able to tell if someone was lying to me, using me. I don't know how I didn't see this things about Raymond.

They all felt real, like he was a client who really wanted to get to know me, one with who I could swap stories, have a coffee, be a friend.

It was all a lie, he did it all with a purpose. Now that I think about it he always had a curiosity for Don, who he was, where he work at. He knew Don was my only weakness, besides my family there was no one I cared more than him. His whole life story, everything about him made me want to earn that place where he only let a few in.

I was still sitting at the interrogation room, defeated, disappointed.

The door opened again, and I expected Elizabeth, but it was Don.

I stood up quickly and he closed the door behind him

"Donald I swear I didn't know"

"Maggie" he said motioning at me to sit down

"I would've never agree to work with him if I knew who he was"

"I know"

I interrupted again "I feel so bad, I feel like i-"

"Maggie" he walked a step to me and held me by the arms, I took a deep breath "let's make this clear. I don't resent you, I don't feel betrayed, none of this is you fault"

I let out the breath and relaxed my shoulders. He gave his watch a quick look and looked at me again.

"You have 45 minutes to explain everything about your work with Reddington, and then you're going to take the call"

I nodded, Don opened the door again and led me down the hall.

"By the way, I didn't lie, we affectionately call this place the 'Post Office'"

"Ah, I see" I said with a smile.

The place where he led me was an open one, there were several desks strewn around, people on computers, it had an upper level with some offices, and one that had a panoramic view.

There were TVs hanging to a wall above our head, and some clear panels with pictures in them, information written in sharpie.

"Aram will record the conversation you have with Reddington. We have him under surveillance with a chip implanted in his neck"

I gasped at the sight of Aram. I heard about him from Ressler's short comments. I quickly sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"It's a pleasure Aram. Agent Ressler speaks highly of you"

His eyes light up and he looked at Don, who just have him a little smile.

"So, Maggie, let's begin with the basement."

"The basement, the only specification I was given was that it needed to be soundproof. I designed it for it to look the exact same of what it looks now"

"Do you have any pictures?" Agent Keen had joined us, and we were all converged on Aram's desk.

"It's on my drive"

"A flash drive?"

"Google Drive" Aram pressed some buttons and my drive account showed itself on the screen. I frowned "should I be worried that you can do that?"

"We have access to this types of platforms, we usually override the password algorithm."

I motioned at one file and he opened it.

"It's unnerving to know" I muttered. "See this is the architectural design. It's got sound absorbing foam in between the wooden panels, the door also has this type of foam in the door, reinforced with a type of wood that makes it almost impossible for the sound to filter. The roof was the challenge, it has a double layer of this wooden plaque and the foam"

"And how effective is it?" Keen asked skeptical.

"A usual soundproof basement could cost you up to 3000 dollars, with the specifications Raymond gave me, it went up to 100 thousand. You can blow two C4 explosives attached to the ceiling and you wouldn't even feel the impact tremble under your feet" I replied "this is serious shit guys." I said moving my eyes on the members of the team. Keen looked worried and surprised at the same time.

"And what about the cabin?" Don asked.

"The cabin" I pointed at another file that Aram opened. "I don't have much info on that just yet, Raymond was going to call me to specify a location, for now he just told me a four bedroom cabin, independent generator, security and surveillance equipment for a 10 mile radius."

"A safe house" Don concluded.

"This isn't uncommon, I already had some drafts and this was the most accurate. He asked for it to be reinforced to be bulletproof, so I have to check the windows too, which was about to do today before I came here."

"We still have 20 minutes until the call" Don said giving his watch a quick look "we need a location"

"For what?"

"The basement"

"St. Louis 3457"

"And the safe house" Don continued

"That's what he has to tell me today"

"OK, we'll be listening, I want his current location now" he looked at Aram, who quickly began typing.

"And what happens now?" Keen asked "are we going to let her continue work with him?"

My eyes diverted to Don, whose own ones were on Director Cooper.

"Whether we like it or not, you're now his associate, Miss Waters. If you agree to cooperate with us and provide any substantial information about this safe houses, we will look after your safety."

"And what happens when he finds out I talked to you, that I'm playing double agent? Who's going to protect me from getting a bullet in my skull? I think I should get out of this situation before it gets worst"

Don made a little grimace, he knew that I was right, but I also knew he wanted me to help, badly. I had gotten to a place where no one on this task force would, a little seat in Raymond's little trust circle.

The phone began to ring, Aram had taken it and set it up to trace the call to match it with the already established location they had on Reddington. I took a deep breath and took my phone in my hands, sweeping to answer the call, I put the phone on speaker

"Raymond" I said in a calm, yet cheery voice.

"Maggie my dear, how is everything?" Raymond said on the phone

"The walls of the basement are quite literally coming down nicely. We'll have to wait to continue this luck streak when the ceiling comes down, there could be some setbacks regarding the wiring but it's not going to be a problem. If everything does run smoothly we could finish early, leave it a few hours more to not leave any smell of paint."

"That's just wonderful Maggie, I knew I had gotten the right person for this job"

I smiled a little, then grabbed a pen.

"Besides that, we need to discuss more oppressing matters. The safe house, I need a location"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, I want to oversee this project myself and I won't be in town for a while"

"Did you get the blueprint I sent Luli?"  
"I did"

"And what did you think about it?"

"We'll talk about this later Maggie"

He wasn't giving in, I look at my phone, as if I was looking directly at Raymond.

"Let me explain you how this works Raymond. I receive a project, I oversee it with design and security, and present the outcome. Once I'm done I get another project right away, and if I drop the cabin for later I will have to take another project with an undefined time lapse that could inevitably delay your project when you do decide to do it. The point is, of you want me to drop it, I will, but I don't want to leave you hanging for so long, I can have everything specified, permits redacted...."

I continued to look at my phone.

"It will more than likely be somewhere in the outskirts of DC, there's a lot of open ground where we can build"

"Somewhere in the skirts off DC doesn't really do it for me"

"We can meet for show and tell"

I looked at Donald, who nodded at me.

"Sure"

"Excellent, unfortunately I still have something that needs my undivided attention, but I'll talk to you next week"

"Ok, I'll meet your for show and tell on the basement by the end of the week"

"Excellent Maggie, keep up the good work"

"Remind me to Dembe and Luli please" I said moving my finger to hang up as soon as Raymond said his goodbyes.

I looked at Don and let out a sigh. I hope I did well.

"Ressler, Keen, to my office please". Cooper said. I looked down at the phone and took it, sending a message to Gina letting her know that I was still interested in knowing the developments of the basement. Don and agent Keen followed him, and it was just me and Aram

"You did good, Miss Waters" Aram said, I gave him a little smile and rolled my eyes.

"It's Maggie, and I hope I did, I know it wasn't good info but at least we know he's not planning to trick me into buildings this thing in a remote place to have me killed there."

"I think Mr. Reddington values your knowledge enough to notice you're an asset to him"

"Do you think he knows about me opening that vault? His vault?"

Aram was about to answer me, but instead we were interrupted by Don, agent Keen and Cooper walking back to us.

"We have discussed your current situation Miss Waters. If you agree to inform us of the developments of every thing Reddington asks you to build such as location and purpose, we will see to your immediate safety. We have this tracking device to keep tabs on you" he showed me a pair of earrings "you just have to let anyone know that you feel like you might be in danger and we will have a team dispatched to cover you"

"And if I don't agree?" I still took the earings and put them on

"The best thing would be to stop any and all work contracts with Red, all communications, and try to avoid him as best you can."

"And what about my work with him?"

"I trust you'll tell us the information you picture relevant when it is presented to you"

I nodded once again, looking up at Don. I was kind of really nervous about this. Not only had I found out that my employer was a crimnal, but that I suddenly was an instrument of his devilish acts, and the FBI was expecting of me that I continued down this road of pretending so they can catch him, while getting myself in danger and in risk of being shot then dumped in a field.

But I did it for Donald. He deserved some piece of mind.

Of course, back then I didn't make the simple connection of 'the criminal Donald has been trying to catch' with 'the one I'm now working with' to that person being the same in the two scenarios. But now that I was standing in front of him, and recalling that one time Don had said 'Red' back at my house, it clicked.

It wasn't that Donald was trying to catch him, they already had him, and my little work with them was to tell them any and all contingency plans Raymond may have for when this thing he had with the FBI was over.

Raymond knew, he knew I had spoken with Donald, that I was obligated to tell any detail of what we were doing. But he waited until I was back and the front door of my apartment building to talk to me.

"I know that you spoke to Donald Maggie. I know you know who I am, but by any means can anyone know I'm in this little deal, working with the force"

I swallowed hard.

"I know you opened my vault, that the FBI asked you to inform them of my doings, and I know you're doing it because of Donald. But trust me Maggie when I'm telling you that I mean no harm to you, you're a valuable worker for me. And the things I do, the things I ask you to do, I do them in the hopes I never have to recure to them, but I prefer to be safe than sorry. So I trust that you will be diligent with the information you give to the FBI, if things do go south they will go south for everyone"

By everyone I didn't know if it meant for him and I, or for the guys Don worked with. But at the time all I could do was nod.

"I'll dispose of the information you allow me too" I said quietly, Dembe, once a very friendly face for me looked very intimidating now.

"Good" Raymond said as he turned around "I'll contact you when I need the cabin, in the meantime get everything settled Maggie, talk to Luli if you need a signature"

I nodded, even though he didn't see me.

I entered my apartment and leaned on the door once I closed it.

OK, recap. Raymond knows everything, but he said he isn't going to kill me, I'll take that win. But now I have to be very careful with what exactly I tell Donald, that's a loss. That means lying to Donald, which is the last thing I want to do.

I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

 


	9. Camping Trip.

_Maggie_

Maybe pulling an all-nighter last night wasn't such a good idea. I went to bed at 3 and was up today at 6 to prepare everything for our weekend in the Anglokian park in Maryland. Weather was going to be good this weekend and with luck we would arrive at 8 there.

I had prepared a change of clothes, my fishing equipment some snacks, we had divided the chores between the 7 of us.

Don was coming, I don't know when was the last time I was so eager to see a boy, we hadn't talked much this week, he had to work with Raymond. I had to tell him about last week.

That aside, I missed him. He was this really closed off don't talk about my family special agent, but sometimes I worried sick about him, that split second when I thought that one day I may never see him again always left me nauseous. But whatever, might as well enjoy my time with him these next to days, maybe he'll open up to me a bit more.

My phone rang and I took my things while answering it

"Hello?"

"I'm outside, need help carrying anything?" Don asked me.

"Nope, I'll be right down"

I hung up and took my things, making sure I took everything I needed then closed the door of my apartment.

I dashed downstairs and outside to find Don looking through his trunk, I left my thing in the side of the car for him to arrange

"How are you?" I asked, giddy to see him, he looked at me and gave me a smile while taking my bag

"I'm fine, are you a morning person?"

My eyes settled on the fading purple spot on his temple, accompanied with little cuts, I frowned and moved to look at him properly.

"The hell happened to you?" I asked concerned. He frowned back and shut the trunk facing me

"What?"

"Your..." I motioned at his head "are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks."

"But what happened?"

"I fought three Chinese killers on the tenth floor of a building under construction" he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world "shall we? I'm not a morning person until my second coffee"

I nodded, still shaken up, but followed him to the car, I sat shotgun, looking at him as he set himself to drive. He looked at me and smiled at my confused expression.

"I'm fine Maggie"

"People are gonna ask questions about it"

"Don't you think it makes me look tough?" He said playfully as he drove down the street, I let out a smile while letting my shoulders down. "So, while I was single handedly taking down three martial arts experts, what did you do?"

"I bought a ficus." He laughed, making me smile "and I began personal defense clases, two times a week"

"Any special motive for that?"

"Raymond knows"

His expression changed while he gave me a look, setting his eyes in the road again

"What did he say, exactly?"

"He said that he doesn't want to hurt me, that he works for you for a good reason and that he trusts I won't tell you anything that could endanger his.... Contingency plans. So, I'm a cross road now"

"How come?"

"I want to help, but if I help you Reddington kills me?"

"I trust your judgment, Maggie. I know that you'll tell us the right thing at the right time"

I nodded, looking at the road as we parked near a coffee shop, I was the first to open the door and head out before Don, seeing that it was my turn to pay for the coffee.

Gina and I had settled in meeting with everyone at her house and then drive together to the park.

At Gina's house, we met with Marcus' friends for work, Matt and Damon, I loved that already. Gina's friend was an old friend from college named Laura who the second she set her eyes on Donald couldn't conceal a little smirk.

Too bad honey, you're stuck with the nerds on this car ride.

"Well, now I can take 'Hang out with Matt Damon' out of my bucket list"

I chuckled, looking at Don, who just gave me a polite smile. We settled back in the car after some fast breakfast at Gina's, then we began driving, following her car.

"You don't know who I'm talking about do you. Matt Damon?" He just shrugged his shoulders at me "Matt Damon?" I asked again, stressing out the name "how can you not know who Matt Damon is? You're a man"

"Unless he's a convicted felon I don't hold other kind of names"

"Jason Bourne? Bourne identity? It's the best movir about CIA undercover operations, they try to take down Bourne. It's three movies and counting."

"And why are you watching these movies?"

"Matt Damon is hot"

I saw him roll his eyes and shake his head at me with a little smile. I turned to look at the city disappear behind us.

The car ride was silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, I liked to watch through the window if I wasn't driving, and Donald probably used this time to think, the radio was on, broadcasting the hits of the summer though it was the exact opposite, we were nearing down on winter.

"Do you like winter?" I asked, still looking outside.

"Too much clothes, makes the job uncomfortable sometimes"

"I bet you have a large mid thigh black coat"

"I do have one" he said frowning "how do you know this?"

"I just picture you with it, it would be cozy but flexible for you to work, chase bad guys and the likes"

He smirked and gave me a quick look.

"And you?"

"I don't have a trench coat" I said shaking my hand in denial "I love winter. Snow days, cozy up in bed, watching snow pour, hot cup of coffee"

"Matt Damon" I chuckled and looked at him

"Specially Matt Damon to keep me warm" I winked at him when I he gave me a look. "But I like blondes better"

"Keep the lineage up?"

I looked at my blonde hair sprawled on my chest.

"Maybe. I dyed it brown once"

"Mmm. I bet it lighted up your eyes"

I smiled and looked away, trying to hide my blush from him, that only meant he had been looking at me with detention.

"When I was young my friends dyed my hair on my birthday when I was asleep"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Your dad was mad right?"

"He was fuming" I laughed again.

"Do you have pictures of that?"

"I'll have to dig in for some. Do you have pictures with brown hair?"

"Yeah, I have some on my phone"

"Well, I show you mine when I have it and you show me yours. I'll decide if I like you better blonde or brunette"

Was Donald flirting? With me? I mean, yeah, if he wants to flirt I'll flirt him back but... Me? I don't think he noticed that to me that was a flirt, or he was really good at hiding it. What I wasn't good at hiding was my stupid starstruck smile for the whole ride.

That compliment about my eyes and the hair thing had me giddy as fuck. It felt like it's been forever since I've been told something cute.

Maybe it was the fact that I had seen Don as a friend for so many months now that this under cover flirting was really getting to me... Or maybe I was falling for Ressler.

_Ressler_.

I think I can recall the last time I was in this position, was maybe the first year after I got in the agency, we used to have barbecues, or simply moments like this. A fire, some beer, friends, laughs, jokes.

Then, I became a field agent, and then I began searching for Red. I had no free days, no more barbecues and gatherings for months, and the ones that I did ended up going ended up with me talking back about work with the people who I was with.

This was a different scenario entirely. I was sitting in front of a fire, beer in hand, just looking at how the conversation flowed. It was something beautiful to have company who wasn't on the same job I was.

I told everyone I was with law enforcement, which wasn't a lie, but everyone believed I just took charges when people came to present them, and the punch in the side of my head was from the little times I got out to patrol.

I refused to address Matt before Damon, now that I knew about the little inside joke they had in the group. Damon and Matt's work was analytics, things I really didn't care about, but I knew that I had a new set of eyes when I needed a second opinion.

Laura, Gina's friend, hadn't stop giving me flirty looks and suggestive commentaries throughout the weekend. Gina and her husband Marcus were good people, married people who were looking to not get bored of each other.

Then there was Maggie, my confidant, my fishing buddy with whom I spent 5 hours talking while fishing this morning, the one who took me out of a uncomfortable situation or quietly whispered at me about pop culture references they were throwing around. The one who made me belong in a group of people with whom I had nothing in common, but we all had her in common somehow. She was the one who knew how I liked my coffee, the one we walked with me when I felt like going hiking, the one who got her hands dirty with work, setting up a fire, looking for wood, making a tent. She was simply the best person I could've asked for to share my off days with.

I forgot about work for two days, I was able to turn down my phone for those two days and not feel guilty that I was having a good time. If something happened it wouldn't be on me, that's what I got from that weekend, that it was OK to have some spare time.

And here we were again, just Maggie and I up since 7 am, having our last breakfast at the cabin. Everyone had gotten so wasted on the last day we weren't expecting to come back until 6 pm. Maggie knew I had to sober up for work, and here she was, pouring me a coffee.

"What are you thinking about?"

She set the coffee in front of me, sitting down on my side as she pulled her bowl of cereal to her.

"That I don't want to go back to the routine after this"

"Right? Chasing down criminals doesn't sound as appealing now"

"It really doesn't, no. We haven't even seen Bourne Ultimatum"

"They find out who he actually is in that one" she pointed out. "Gina was talking about doing this once a month, if the weather is good with us. I'll let you know if you're interested in being a permanent member of the group"

"Sign me up"

"That will get you an immediate addition to the chat group and the moral obligation to participate in some embarrassing karaoke nights"

"I'll take the hit" she gave me another smile and a little clap of her hands as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"I'll record you and upload the video to YouTube"

"And I'll have Aram block you account"

She gave me a little stank eye, to which I laughed at.

The road back and subsequent drop off of Maggie to her place was a bummer, going back to work tomorrow was going to be tough, and by the looks of the texts when I turned my phone again in the car, Reddington had a few cases for us. Some interesting ones at that.

Maggie entered her apartment and left her purse on the table, looking around the house as I left her bags on the kitchen counter.

"Everything OK?" I asked, since she was still suspiciously looking around.

"Yeah, it's just that I had a neighbor come and look at the plants while I was away"

"Nothing is missing?"

"Apparently not, but I guess I'll know when I look and not find" she gave me a smile "thank you for helping me" she motioned at her things.

"Thank you for inviting me Mags, I had the best time I've had in a while" I was walking down to the door while she gave me a little smile.

"You deserve it"

I gave her another smile as I tucked my hands on my pockets.

"I think I'll be busy for the next few days so, don't worry if I don't pick up"

She nodded and leaned on the door, her eyes drooping, she was tired

"I'll see you one of this days" she gave me another nod as I moved to begin walking out. She waved me goodbye and I walked down the hall

Back to my car, back to the routine.

 


	10. Audrey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little note before the chapter. This work is already posted in another platform and I'm working on getting it synched with that, which is why I've been posting it daily. After they're head to head I'll update every two or three days. Hope you continue to enjoy.

_Maggie_.

I debated long and hard about dialing the person I was going to dial. I know Donald said he would have to work in a lot of cases, I knew that he was indeed working, since contacting Raymond had also been difficult.

It had been a weird couple of weeks after we came back from our trip.

The first week Donald came with a cut om his forearm, he said he was undercover, and I realized that I absolutely hated when he hurt himself on the job. It was his job, sure, but they should have some kind of policy as to the point the agents must reach before having to do something as crazy as to cut yourself in the arm.

He assured me that he got scolded for that, but it didn't faze me, I was mad still. The next few weeks had been quiet in his world.

Found out some juicy things about Liz and her husband, not only from the little Donald let out, but for the little Raymond let out when I spoke to him.

He hadn't given me any more jobs still, but we still met for coffee from time to time.

All that brought me to me holding my phone, looking at Keen's contact info, wondering if I should dial or not.

It had been a week since I've heard from either Donald or Raymond. I knew Donald could be working, but enough was enough and I had a horrible feeling about him.

So I dialed, and Liz answered.

"Keen" she said, I took a deep breath, I hope I'm not making a mistake here.

"Agent Keen it's, Maggie... Waters" I clarified since Maggie alone didn't cut it.

"Ohh... Ressler hasn't called has he?" She said with a little tone on her voice.

"No, I haven't heard from him in a week, did something happen?" I asked, now worried

"Yes, a lot has happened"

She didn't let on anything else, to which I frowned and shook my head

"OK? Mind telling me what the hell happened to him?"

"We..." I noticed that she didn't know if she should tell me, everything was classified, but fuck classification, something had happened to Don and as far as I knew I could only get answers from Liz. "There was a threat on Red's life. Everything came up perfectly for the abductors, and Ressler, who was with Reddington, got shot. I think it's better if he explains everything to you. But you have to know that he's fine, he'll need some therapy to walk again but he's been in the hospital for 5 days now"

I was tense, holding my legs against my chest while looking around the room, my eyes found my shoes, then looking around again I saw my car keys.

"And Raymond?"

"He was taken, but he's fine, currently off the grid and looking for the person who ordered his abduction and the one responsible for Luli's murder"

"Luli's dead?" I whispered. Keen hummed at me on the phone. Raymond must be fucking pissed "thank you Liz. Don, what hospital is he at?"

"I take it he's at Walter Reed in Bethesda"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. I stood up and quietly thanked her before hanging up. I put my shoes on and grabbed a coat, since it was beginning to get cold these days. I drove to Bathesda and parked near the wing where I knew rehabilitation was at.

I know that Donald and I are just friends, I know that. But if I know that, why am I feeling like this? this tightening sensation in my chest when I saw him holding himself upright with a girl. A girl I knew it was Audrey.

I knew this because I had seen hidden pictures of them together behind photo frames.

I knew we were just friends, but I don't know which part hurt the most. The facts that he hadn't called me first knowing that I would be worried sick, that he called his ex-fiance first and before what I assumed to be his good friend, namely me. Or maybe what it hurt the most was seeing his face, his wide smile, even though he must've been in some good deal of pain.

I think what hurts the most was that I know I will never get such a genuine smile from him. He was still very much in love with Audrey.

I didn't make it out of the car, as soon as I saw that unfold I started the car again and drove off, if he wanted my help he would call for it, but seeing that he called her first, maybe he doesn't trust me as much as he's letting on.

I didn't noticed I was crying, and I didn't wanted to cry, I swatted my tears angrily, but more followed, even after I was standing in the elevator of my building.

I entered my apartment and hung my coat in the coat hanger I had near the door.

I thought that was a good time to cry in peace, only it wasn't.

"Maggie" a voice startled me, I turned on the light and moved my hair out of my face, cleaning my tears in the process.

"For fuck sakes Raymond, why don't you wait outside like a normal person?" I said angry, angry that he had scared me.

"Are you OK Maggie?" He asked from my couch, Dembe was sitting in one of the kitchen stools. I looked between them, my vision blurring again.

"No, I don't think so" I said I barely a whisper. I walked heavy steps to him, crumbling down next to him as I his my face on my hands.

"How is Donald?" He said, placing a hand on my back and rubbing from shoulder to shoulder

"I don't know, he looked well enough to walk out of the hospital, his ex-fiance seemed very happy to help"

"Ah" he said, catching up to the reason of my state.

We remained silent for a while, silent except for my pathetic wimpers and snifflings, ugh, I hated to be like this, to be this type of woman, the crying type.

"Maggie I'm afraid I have some oppressing matters"

I took a deep breath and looked at Raymond. Pull yourself together Mags, you have to get to work.

"The cabin?" I asked, he gave me a grimace and a nod. "Time?"

"As soon as possible"

"If you're willing to drop some greens, I can settle everything and have it done in two weeks, hoping weather is on our side"

He gave me a nod and I stood up, walking to one of my racks and going through some papers.

"Here's every permit and paperwork you'll need, floor plans, water, heat, electricity."

I handed him the folder, he opened it and gave it a look.

"I'm sorry about Luli" I whispered at him, he closed the folder and stood up.

"I'm sorry too" he said, I led him outside and stood on the door to close it.

"Audrey Bidwell is engaged, Maggie"

He left me with that information and left. Closing the door and looking around confused, I kept frowning.

She's engaged? So why was she there?

_Ressler_.

I held my phone up to my ear as I moved uncomfortably in my couch. Being like this, thrown in a bed, unable to be standing for more than 30 minutes, it was my strongest torture.

But if I had to go through this everyday to see Audrey for 10 minutes I would do it. Seeing her at the hospital... It just shocked me, and made me feel like home, like everything was ok, she felt so familiar.

Though knowing she was getting married again bummed me out. But more power to her, and to her future husband, if she was happy, then so was I.

"Hello?"

"Maggie, is Donald" I said, I must've caught her clearing up for the day

"Hey, I was about to fill a missing persons report" I let out a little smile

"I told you I might be busy"

"Yeah, but not this busy" she said, I head some banging on the background.

"Do you want me to brief you over dinner? Though you'll have to come to me, I'm..." I looked at my bandaged thigh, letting out a sigh "unable"

"Sure. There's this new sushi place I've been wanting to try, I'll ask to go"

"Perfect, I'll see you in a few"

I hung up and sighed again, looking down at my leg. I had been like this for well over a week, and I still had two more to go before I could go back to the field.

Liz told me Reddington fell off the radar, and since he doesn't have the chip, we don't know where he is. As far as I know, until Reddington contacts us with another case, the team is doing things on its own. And I'm here.

Waiting for Maggie was a drag, she must've gone back home to change ad wait until dinner time, but I was eager to speak with someone.

Also, I wanted to confront her. I am 100% sure I saw her at Bathesda when I left the hospital, she looked wrecked, and I was worried. I also wanted to put a theory to the test.

Everyone had a tell, a physical gesture that told them off when they were lying, and I think I found out which was Maggie's. But I'll have to test it tonight.

8:30 rolled around. Maggie had texted me to let me know she already left her house, and if I'm not mistaken that's a 12 minute drive on a busy day with traffic.

I moved closer to the door and waited, since I would have to open the door for her.

I didn't live in an apartment building, it was an open complex with several buildings, I didn't have to ring her in.

When she arrived, I stood up, struggling, then walked three steps to open the door for her, I had to use a cane to hold myself for this long, but I was really looking forwards to starting up a fire with it.

I opened the door, Maggie looked at me with a little worried frowned and a smile, probably seeing me half hunched with a bathrobe and my pijamas wasn't the prettiest sight.

"All you need is a Vicodin addiction and I'll pet name you Doctor House." She said walking in, I closed the door and motioned at her to the kitchen.

"Ha ha" I said humorlessly.

She left the containers and the sodas on the counter, giving me a fun smile.

"I take it you can't drink, and neither can I because I have to drive back home. I've been sniffing at this and it smells delicious"

I gave her a smile and sat at the counter. My leg was starting to hurt.

She unfolded everything and set the table while I could do nothing but watch.

She knew the way around my kitchen very well, and only after three visits.

"So, what's new in the world of Agent Ressler?"

"Not much, last week was a bit hectic, this, week I've been nursing this leg" I said as I patted down my leg carefully.

"What happened? Did they do the thing they do in movies and kicked your knee to break it?"

I chuckled at that, looking down at my leg

"No, I wish. A shotgun blast broke it"

She stopped mid motion, looking at me with a serious expression, her mouth forming a thin line as she dug her eyes into mine.

"A what?"

"I was protecting Red, he was going to be taken, and I got caught in the crossfire." She listened to me as she set the sushi pieces in front of us, handing me the sticks and moving a can of coke in front of me. "Red and I managed to get secure in the box"

"The box?" She asked before I could continue

"Yeah, it's a containment unit for criminals like Red, it's impenetrable. While I was there he made a very painful tourniquet and we met the person behind all that"

"Yeah I don't really care about who did that, you were bleeding?"

"Red said it touched an artery, partially, so he had to close it"

She hissed and leaning in to grab me by the arm. She muttered an oh my god as she continued to look at me

"And he closed it? Rambo style?"

"Rambo style?"

She looked like she could punch me

"Don't tell me you haven't seen Rambo I swear to god"

"I saw the first one?"

She rolled her eyes and took her hand away from my forearm.

"In the third one he gets shot, and he pours gunpowder from one side to the other of the wound, because it went straight through. He lights it on fire and the wound cauterized"

"Yeah" I said frowning in confusion, how does she know all this movies and actors and things in general? Am I really that much of a workaholic? "That's kind of what he did"

She muttered another oh my god as she turned to the pieces of sushi.

"And how are you?" She asked looking back at me, I shrugged my shoulders and was about to give the standard 'I'm OK' when she interrupted "I mean mentally. Don I understand you had to do all that to save your life but that was damn near a torture."

"Red did what he had to do to save my life, considering how much we hate eachother"

"Well, he's a man of a code" she grabbed a piece and ate it "this is some good sushi"

"He said it was this job today, another one tomorrow. A needle in your arm becomes one in your neck"

"Yeah" she said with a sigh "thug life huh?"

That got a chuckle out of me, after I took a piece of sushi in my mouth.

Half way through our pieces I decided to put my theory to the test.

"Audrey came to see me at the hospital" she didn't look at me, but she stopped eating "apparently I never took her out of the notifying list when we split up. She's getting married again"

She gave me a polite smile and began to clean up our mess

"Are you done with that?" She pointed at the pieces of sushi "I'll put them away while you continue" she took everything and stood up to put the things in the fridge

"Ome of the last days she visited me and help me get home when I was discharged but, I swear I saw you outside"

She froze, then her movements became slow

"Are you sure? I don't have a real reason to go there" she closed the fridge and turned to me.

"Are you sure you weren't there?"

Her tell, she linked her hands behind her, out of view. That was her tell, maybe her hands get fidgety.

"No, I'm sure I wasn't there. Maybe you were still hooked up on pain meds." She gave me a smile. "I better go, leave you to rest."

She grabbed her things and hung her purse on her shoulder

"I left you the left over for you to eat" I stood up, rather slowly, and walked to the door with her "and call me if you need anything, I don't mind coming over"

I nodded at her, she opened to door and gave me a smile

"Bye Don, seriously call me" she pointed a finger, jokingly threatening me,then winked. "I'll see you later"

So she was there, at Bathesda. The question that was left for me to answer was why did she look so wrecked? I just saw her clean her tears and drive off, something must've happen, and I was very eager to find out.

 


	11. Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

_Maggie_.

I was sitting inside the coffee shop, since it was starting to get cold to do anything outside, it wasn't the cold in general, it was the wind.

The bells rung again and I lifted my eyes to the door.

I let out a big smile as I saw Donald, walking to me with his cane to his side. I clapped at him and moved the chair next to me to sit.

"Oh my god" I shrieked as I waited for him to sit down, he gave me a smile that I mirrored.

"Hi" he said

"Oh my god I'm so happy to see you walk again" I moved my things "suit and everything huh?" He smirked and fixed his suit, mockingly. "Do you want a coffee?" He just nodded.

I stood and asked for a coffee. Then left it in front of Donald, my hands moved to his shoulders and I gave him a little shake

"I'm so happy for you, you've made a great recovery" I sat down next to him and took another sip of my coffee "you're working again?"

"Yeah, I'm just doing paperwork for now, I'm not going out much. But thank god, I think I developed some claustrophobia while at the house" I chuckled and looked at him. Sharply dressed, Mr. Clean. "Though some things happened"

I crossed my arms in the table and leaned in to listen to him.

"What happened?"

"Audrey has been talking to me"

_Ressler_

I always sensed a change of air when I talked about Audrey, and Maggie's face always changed to an almost annoyed expression.

But if I couldn't talk with Maggie, then who could I talk to?

"She's still engaged but she's been talking to me a lot, texting me, checking on me. When I told her I was back on the street and working she asked me for drinks. I don't know what she wants to talk about. What do you think?"

"I don't know, what about her fiancée isn't he like... Mad that she's talking with her ex?"

"Not that I know of" I said while grabbing my coffee. She shrugged her shoulders and began to reunite her things

"I don't know then. Maybe she wants to keep tabs on your. Or maybe the fire has rekindle" she said with a wink

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I don't think so. I'm happy that she's moving forward with her life"

She gave me a 'really' look and tsked her tongue.

"You still feel things for her"

"Yeah, that doesn't change a thing"

Maggie proceeded to put her things away, not looking at me

"Well, because of your medication I don't think drinks is going to cut it, but if she wants to talk and you want to keep in touch then you're not doing anything wrong"

She closed her backpack and hung it on her shoulder.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I've got a car waiting for me outside."

She took her ringing phone and looked at it, giving it a frown

"Any news about Reddington?"

She put her phone in the pocket of her jacket, hiding her other hand in the other one.

"No, I haven't. I'll let you know though" she was lying. "Take care Don"

With that she walked out. Maybe the person on the phone was Reddington. I knew there were things she weren't supposed to tell, but still. Now that I knew her tell I realized there were a lot of things she was lying to me about.

After that I headed to the Post Office. I learned that we had no news from Red, but he was in touch with Liz still.

I headed to out office and sat down at my chair, she was checking some files.

"The Good Samaritan striked again" she handed me a file.

It held the information of a deceased woman, the autopsy reports and the likes.

"We can meet with the family and have to get the body identified in a few, you coming?"

"Yeah" I left the report on the table and looked at Liz "Maggie has been acting weird"

Liz closed the report that held everything we had on the Good Samaritan and looked at me

"How come?"

"She gets in a mix between mad and sad when I talk to her about Audrey.  
She's been calling me to know how I am and asking for us to meet"

"Did she meet her when she went to the hospital?"

"Who met who?"

"Maggie... She called me and I told her you were at Bathesda"

I looked away in realization

"She was there. She told me she hadn't come, that I must've imagined it. She was on her car, and she was crying. I don't know why and she won't tell me"

She gave me an apologetic look

"She has feeling for you" I scoffed and moved to stand up "I made a profile on her, but I didn't picture her as the jealous type"

I, for one, didn't trust profiling, I've told Liz before. But that doesn't stop the bureau for asking her to make one for everyone.

"Let's talk to the husband"

Liz and I walked... Liz walked, I limped towards the morgue, and Liz wouldn't stop talking about how the current situation was explained in the profile.

"She's a protector, she took care of her father, she pays his bills to take that responsibility off her sister shoulders, and she protects you by being your friend. And now you've replaced her, she was probably there and thought she wasn't the first person you would call in case of an emergency, therefore she wouldn't be able to protect you. And she saw you with your ex, she was once again replaced. If you want to do here a favor don't take Audrey to that coffee shop that would be the ultimate blow on her"

"I don't think she has feelings for me."

"If she starts avoiding you, then she does"

"Why? Because I would be with Audrey? She knows I have feelings for her still, I told her"

"Ressler." She said with disappointment. "And how did she reacted?"

"She gathered her things and left"

"You just broke her heart" she sentenced.

"She doesn't have a thing for me"

Liz gave me a little smile and we continued with our day.

Maggie doesn't have a thing for me.

_Maggie_.

Working was the only thing that was taking my mind off the current situation.

Here is where we stood, Ressler still has a thing for his ex, but he is willing to let her go.

Judging by how my stomach turned and my chest felt like it was being crushed by an elephant stomp, I had feelings for Ressler. I'm not going to say that I love him because that's too much. But I wish I was that person, the one who he always thought about, the one he called first, the ones who made his face light up when he talked about it.

But I don't like to think that I'm jealous, maybe I am, but I think I'm more disappointed, disappointed at how the things didn't turn up for us.

I was in the outskirts of DC. There was a drop in the terrain a few feet away from the main road, and this is where Ray decided he would place the cabin. He texted me when I was at the café and I had to come here and do inventory check to give the builders the go ahead.

Raymond dropped by when I was almost finished.

"Maggie" he saluted, being accompanied by Dembe.

"Raymond" I said back and ticked off the last pieces of wood. "Everything is ready to go. Any news on Luli's killers?"

He gave me a grim expression and walked away, I followed and made a signal to the workers to begin the construction.

Everyone got to work while Raymond and I ended in front of the car.

"I've linked bits and pieces, I know there's a mole in the FBI. I'm working on it"

"I hope you find him... Or her"

"How is Donald?"

I looked away and sighed, great, just great.

"Donald still has feelings for his ex, and she's been calling him and dropping at his house. And I just can't deal with that."

"You need to tell him, Maggie"

"As if that was going to make a difference" I scoffed "I'll just look like a crazy depicted ex-girlfiend."

"But you love him"

"But he loves his ex. And you don't know how this is, I'll never have that impact on him, you haven't seen how his face lights up when he talks about her"

"Yes, I have"

"When?" I said angry

"I see it in your face when you talk about him"

I looked at the floor and sighed. I don't want to be the crying type, I said I wouldn't do it anymore. I took a deep breath and looked at Raymond again.

"I can't compete with her, she already has him" I whispered. Raymond gave me a grim expression.

He moved and opened the car door for me, I got in and looked for a paper tissue in my bag while I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

Raymond got in from the other side and sat next to me. We stood silent for a while.

"Are you going back home for your dad's anniversary?" He tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm taking the weekend off" I said as I sniffed and scolded myself. I need to stop this, stop crying and stop being the recipient of pity. Just stop anything that has to do with Donald.

Stopping anything to do with Donald came a little difficult. He still wanted to talk and hang out from time to time, and I stopped seeing him after he spent our meet up talking about Audrey. Shame on me, we were in my house, so I couldn't just leave.

My meet ups with him stopped after that, everything redirected to how Audrey this and Audrey that and I just couldn't. We only texted from time to time.

I learned that he was ditching the cane finally, and was off the meds, so he told me that he was going for drinks with Audrey, since she keeps insisting and wanted to talk to him.

I wished him good luck and to tell me what did she say, trying to seem interested, in reality I was going to open the text to get rid of the notifications and not really read, I didn't really care.

He called at 1 am, I picked up because I was far away from going to sleep.

"How did it go?" I said after picking up.

"She's canceling her engagement"

I sat from the bed I was laying and frowned.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she says she can't stop thinking about me, we're going to date again"

Fuck. My. Life.

I sunk back down to my bed, closing my eyes as tight as my throat was involuntarily closing.

"That sounds awesome, I'm happy for you both"

My voice betrayed me every step of the way, turning into a whisper after I finished that.

"I have to work tomorrow I'll call you later" my voice quivered and I hung up on him, letting the painful sob out. I turned to my pillow and cried on in. I needed to get out of here. If listening to him talk about the love of his life was hard I wouldn't handle seeing them hug and kiss and be happy.

After I very pathetically cried myself to sleep, I was up at 6 am. I had to meet up with Raymond to walk him through the cabin, it was finished aside from the furniture.

I was in the middle of packing my bags when my phone rang. I was going to go to Rhode Island before actually planned, I texted my sister, she said it was perfect if I came early.

"Hello?" I said while picking up and still throwing pieced of clothes inside the suitcase.

"Maggie, you hung up on me last night, everything OK?" Fuck me. No, everything is not ok. You're the last person I want to talk to.

"Yeah, I was sleeping and picked up by... You know, a mechanical movement. But I really needed to sleep, I have to meet up with Raymond"

"What for?"

"To show him the cabin. Didn't I told you I was working on it? Must've slipped my mind but yeah. I'm actually getting in the car so, I'll have to call you later"

"Magg-" I hung up.

I answered the phone with 'how did it go?' Instead of a groggy 'hello' so I knew he wasn't buying it. I didn't wanted to confront him about anything, I needed to get out of town for a few days.

I made a few calls, to Gina to let her know I was going to be leaving early to my sister's. She was caught up in my dilemma and called me instantly, to which I cried again as I retold what Donald told me the night before. Then, I headed to the cabin. I needed a small favor from Raymond.

 


	12. In need of time.

_Maggie_.

"I need a favor, Raymond" I said after finishing the tour of the cabin.

He turned to me and linked his hands, holding his hat in them.

"It's not like a monetary favor or-"

"And even if it was I would be happy to provide Maggie" he interrupted. I paced around the room and sighed

"Audrey canceled the engagement, Donald and her are dating again and I'm..." I took a deep breath, feeling my eyes water again like an idiot."I can't, I need to get away to think"

"What exactly do you need Maggie?"

"I need you to tell my boss that you need me to check something in Rhode Island, to give me a few more days to be at my sister's before we visit my dad"

"Are your bags packed?" I just nodded "Dembe can get the jet, we can be wheels up in an hour" I just nodded again and gave him a thankful look.

Dembe helped me with my bag, but before I left and when I was alone in my apartment I gave a call to Don. Thank god it went to voicemail.

"Hey Donnie it's Maggie. Listen I know I sound like a total jackass, and that I haven't been truthful to you it's just that" I stopped to sit in my couch "it's my dad's death anniversary this weekend and I've been feeling just... Not up for a lot of things. I'm going to my sister's house to spend some time with her and her family and sort my head around. I need a bit of space and I hope you don't mind if I don't answer your calls. The first dinner after this its on me I promise. I'll talk to you next week, bye"

That wasn't far from what I actually intended to say. I wanted to say that I needed to figure out where my feelings stood, and what was I going to do with them now that they don't have a space in Donald's life, but whatever. Sorting things out, sorting my head out, was the best thing I could do now.

The jet ride was a lonely one. Raymond talked to my boss and I got the work leave, to which I was immensely grateful to Raymond.

2 hours later I was standing in front of my sister's house, knocking on the door.

It opened and behind it I saw my sister with a big smile. My eyes instantly dropped to her noticeable baby bump.

"Surprise!" She said while showcasing it.

What happened after that was that I screamed and almost tackled her while giving little jumps, to which she accompanied me

"Oh my god oh my god! You're pregnant again?!" I stopped and looked at her, my hands reaching to her stomach. I gave a few more happy jumps, a big ear to ear smile on my face. "I can't believe it! This is the boy right?"

"We're hoping it is" she said.

"Is it safe to come out?" Ethan, my brother in law came out of the kitchen, I quickly walked to him and also almost tackled him, he hugged me back. Ethan was almost like a big brother to me, even before he began to date my sister, he was always the coolest dude to be around.

"You know what they say right?" I said turning to my sister while Ethan walked to get the bags I dropped at their porch. "To get a different gender you have to change husband" I nudged my sister while Ethan gave me a stank eye, I chuckled and gave my sister another sideways hug.

"For the record we were going to tell everyone this weekend when we got together"

"You're like 6 months pregnant already" I said touching her stomach again.

"No, this is the third month" she said touching the base.

"No way"

"It's also the third baby" she clarified, holding me by the arm gently and taking me to the kitchen

"Where are Talia and Ella?"

"School, like normal girls" my sister rolled her eyes.

Yes, Talia and Ella, and we were Maddie and Maggie. Stupid name choices all of them. I was always confused with Maddie, since I was four years after her in the same school, I ended up changing schools after a whole month of correcting people that I was Maggie not Maddie.

"So, Margaret Waters" she said and handed me a cup of tea. I sighed and looked at my hands "what happened, and don't tell me nothing because I know you better than you know yourself" there was no denying that. I took the cup and looked at her.

"I think I became a jealous bitch"

Maddie rolled her eyes and sat down in the kitchen stool near the island.

"OK, tell me everything"

"Before I do, how does this work? If it's a boy with who does he have to rhyme?"

"With Ethan of course"

"And what rhymes with Ethan?"

"Nathan" she replied smugly, I let out a chuckle and shook my head, then got serious.

"OK, I'll tell you everything."

And I did, Maddie was my sister she would've known if I was hidding something. So I hid nothing, I only ommited the part that Raymond was a criminal, but me working with him, Donald, him working in the FBI, us meeting, our outings, our talks, everything.

By the time I got to the current situation, Audrey's, we were standing in the kitchen while she was getting dinner ready. My nieces had come home and it was my turn to be tackled by them. My sister shushed them away telling them that I was tired from the travel.

"So he's dating back his ex" she recapped. I nodded and sighed, crossing my arms at my chest. "And at which point did you exactly became a jealous bitch?"

"I stopped seeing him, I only text him and occasionally talk with him. He's always talking about her and I just can't handle it"

"Well, Mags, you have just a couple of days to figure out what are you going to do with this, because you know what I'll say. I'll tell you to just tell him that you were jealous because you though you had a chance with him, if you keep hiding and hiding he's never going to know how you feel. And if you don't tell him how you feel he may never realize that he feels the same way about you too. Don't be bitter and jealous and just talking about people on their backs, I'd like to believe I've taught you better than that"

I just nodded. My sister had taught me better, forgive and forget, being salty or rancorous wasn't a theme in our family. We've always been bold and direct, specially with our feelings.

But telling someone that you love them knowing that those feeling don't have a place doesn't come easy to anyone, no matter how bold or direct.

In that moment my phone rang with a message, I gave my sister a look and picked up my phone.

"It's a message from Donald" I pressed the message and read out loud "hey Maggie, I totally understand and I hope this few days help you to feel better, I want my cheery friend who owes me dinner by next week. Best wishes"

"Aww" she cooed and placed a hand on my shoulder "he cares about you too Maggie. Maybe not as much as you, but he still wants to hang out with you, you're his friend. And you have to be the best friend you can"

"Yeah, until they decide to get married and she asks me to be the maid of honor, and watch them seal their lives together, I'll be the best friend there is" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, you will. Maybe it wasn't written Mags, just move on, you'll find the right one soon" 

I wanted so badly for Don to be the right one.

"I think I'll lay down until dinner" I said, walking out the kitchen and up to the guest room my sister had prepared for me.

I just needed to sort my head around, and I had five days to do it.

 _Ressler_.

I put my phone back in my pocket after replaying the voicemail Maggie had left me to Liz. She only gave me a smug look

"Do you need any more confirmation that she has a thing for you?"

I shook my head no.

"She's been avoiding me, like you said. We only text, we haven't met up for dinner or even coffee, she's stopped going to the cafe on Fridays. Why is she avoiding me?"

"Because you replaced her."

"I've been trying to get her to meet me and have dinner like we used to but she shuts me out."

"Yeah, have dinner with her for you to blab about how perfect your life with Audrey is now right?"

I looked away and sighed, maybe Liz was right, maybe I was being too suffocating about Audrey.

"Well, what now?"

"You just have to wait until she comes back. She probably left to think" she stood up from her seat and picked up her phone "it's Red, I have to meet with him"

I just nodded and walked out our office with her, I guess I'll just have to wait till next week, thank God Reddington has a name for us.

 _Maggie_.

Family. It was and had always been my magic pill for happiness. We went out the little times we had free, with my nieces at school and Maddie and Ethan still working I had free mornings. I cleaned my sister's place, picked up my nieces if she didn't make it, took them to the park, we visited the Zoo.

On the weekend we went to the cemetery to take flowers to my dad, and I remembered something he always told me when I felt down. His magic word was Time, he truly believed time healed all wounds.

I just let it go, because simply there wasn't time for me to be bitter about something that it never was, and probably never will.

By the time I was getting my things ready to leave the next morning I decided to text Don to let him know I was coming back.

Disconnection from all social media also seemed to do the trick for those few days.

I was in the middle of my message to Donald when the door opened, my sister didn't understood privacy.

"How about you knock?" I said looking at my phone.

"The girls are sad you're leaving" she said taking a seat next to me "they noticed you were a little sad"

"Like the first day... Now I'm fine" I assured her.

"Who are you texting?"

"Don, Mom" I said rolling my eyes at her "I'm letting him know I'm going back tomorrow, he'll more than likely insist he'll pick me up from the airport and we can have lunch, catch up" I locked my phone and stood up from the bed.

"And you're going to stop being a jealous bitch?"

"Yes" I said nodding "I got my shit together" I put the last pieces of clothing in my suitcase and closed it

"And you're going to tell him?" I frowned "about you being jealous"

"Maybe" I shrugged "he probably got it from me not talking to him, and his partner is a profiler who's probably got me figured out already"

"And you're going to be his best friend right?"

"Right" I said nodding again "are we done with this interrogatory? I have pictionary to play"

"It's cheating when you are an architect" she said standing up with me

"You said that about Jenga, you don't let me play shit" I complained while she chuckled.

I promised my nieces I would come back to visit them for their respective birthdays, and as predicted, Don told me he would pick me up at the airport.

The last night I was a little nervous, it was hard enough to confront him for being jealous, because that implied that I did have feelings for him, and I would be confessing to that too, which could change our relationship.

 


	13. Stop being a jealous bitch.

_Maggie_.

Being back was not what was hard, going back to the routine was not was was hard. What was hard was being as alone as I was before spending five days with my sister and her family, playing with my nieces, drawing, dancing, cooking.

"Maggie" I head my name being called from next to me, before I could focus my eyes on the person I felt arms going around my shoulders, pushing my in a hug.

I let out a smile as I inhaled Hugo Boss cologne, there was nothing manlier than that.

My hands hugged Donald from his shoulder blades as I sighed.

"I've missed you" he said pulling back, my heart made a little twist as I smirked.

"I'm missable. That's my bag" I said pointing to the bag coming to us from the luggage pickup.

He took it effortlessly and held it to begin walking out, his arm was still half holding me.

"Your sister, how was she?" He said while we walked towards the exit of the airport.

"She's pregnant again" I proclaimed as I tucked my coat, winter was here.

"A boy this time?"

"We're hoping it is, though she would have to change husband for that"

"And Ethan wasn't impressed" we arrived to his car, I watched him as he put my bag on the trunk of it.

"He knows me, he knows I don't mean it" I smiled at him. Sometimes I thought Don didn't listen to me, maybe I rambled too much, but it was moments like this when Don made me know that he listened, that he cared.

I hoped onto the passenger seat and buckled up, waiting for Don to do the same.

"You weren't on any flight manifest I checked out" he mentioned, already driving.

"You checked manifests of flights from here to Rhode Island?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know when you came back without you telling me, just in case I had to come and pick you up against your will" I looked away with a smile and scratched my head.

"Raymond had something to do with it"

He gave me a little disapproving look.

"Asking favors to Red won't end up good Mags"

"I'm taking personal defense classes. I'm at a 25% chance to beat up Dembe"

He chuckled and turned to a corner, going away from my place.

"How about we have lunch in stead of dinner? That is if you're not too tired"

"It was an hour flight, I'm fine"

Don drove to a little restaurant where we settled, while I eyed the menu I gave him a look.

"Your girlfriend doesn't get mad if you have lunch with other females?"

"No, she knows about you"

Donald has been talking to Audrey about me? What exactly has he told her?

"So" he put the menu down "how was your weekend?"

"It was great" I said with a shrug, putting the menu down.

"You know what I mean" he said with a little tone on his voice. I sighed and folded my hands on the table.

"I'm OK, I mean... As OK as I can be. I miss my dad, I'm not going to lie about that. Being with my sister and her family made me realize that if it weren't for the guys at work and you I'll be lonely. Being lonely it's what ever, but feeling lonely it's the problem. But I'm OK, I promise"

He didn't seem convinced.

"When we were there" I continued "with my sister and my uncles, my cousins... We all gathered around and we didn't mourn his death, we celebrated his life. We sat around and told stories about him, we laughed, we... Celebrated, like when he was there"

"He probably was there" he tried to reassure me.

"My uncle broke down the arm rest of his favorite chair, if he was there he must've been fucking pissed" he chuckled and patted my hands.

"As long as you're fine Mags. I hate to see you sad"

"I wasn't sad" I said looking at my hands. Here we go "I was jealous, Donald" I lifted my eyes to his, he kept a little frown

"Jealous?"

"Yeah" I shrugged a shoulder "you're my friend, and the person who I look up to when something happens and... Knowing that things may change now that you're with Audrey got me a bit jealous. We're not going to be able to go out on camping trips or drink beer in my couch till past bedtime, or just talk for hours... She'll be the one you turn into when you have a problem and... I don't know, I was stupid and a jealous bitch"

"You're jealous of Audrey?" He recapped.

"I was" I emphasized "not of her, of what you have. I just needed a smack on the back of my head. I swear I'll answer your calls now"

He continued to look at me. He knew, he knew that the underlying reason of my jealously was that I liked him. God dammit. He must think I'm a psycho.

Luckily the waiter came to take our orders, and Don seemed to put that awkward conversation behind.

"So how was everything with your nieces, I bet they missed you"

"Yeah, we played and had a good time. As much as my sister would allow us. Apparently there's games you can't play if you work a certain job, I can't play Jenga because it's cheating. It's like saying you can't play Guess Who because you're an agent." I complained, digging into my stake

"I want you guys to meet" he blurted out. I frowned and took my drink.

"Meet who?"

"Audrey"

Putting theory to work, don't be a jealous bitch.

"I would love to, gotta find out what you've been telling her about me". I said with a little smile. Don seemed to doubtful, I could tell he was checking me out, looking at me, watching my every move. "How's everything going with her?"

"Good, she's been talking about moving together, but I think it's too soon"

"You were already engaged and presumably living together, coexisting shouldn't be that hard"

He nodded thoughtfully, I felt my pocket vibrate, I gave Don an apologetic look and took it out of my coat.

"It's Gina, I texted her when I got back" I slipped the phone to decline the call and wrote her a quick message to let her know I'll call her later

"If you're OK, you can come over for dinner anytime, meet Audrey, catch up" he said picking his wallet and pulling out some cash, we had finished.

"Na-ah" I said snatching the wallet from his hand and picking my own wallet. "I said I was paying this time" I put the money on the table and handed Don his wallet back.

We quietly walked back to his car and then he drove me to my place. It wasn't a comfortable silence anymore, I knew Don wanted to tell me something, anything. Maybe he was weirded out about me now.

"So, I'll call you to have dinner with Audrey and I, maybe when she settles in my place" he put the luggage down.

I sighed, hoping he didn't catch the sadness in it, I smiled and nodded

"I'll be delighted, let me know what I can bring and I'll drop by" I patted his arm and smiled.

"I'll call you later" he repeated, turning back and heading to his car. I fished my phone out of my pocket, not looking at Don getting into his car, then heading in to my apartment.

"Hello?" I said entering the elevator and pressing my floor number.

"Maggie, did you make it back OK?" I smiled at Raymond's voice and leaned in the elevator door

"Yeah, thank you for everything, I have to go back to work tomorrow so if you have anything for me, you know where to find me"

I exited the elevator once it stopped, walking the short distance from it to my apartment.

"Oh, I know exactly where to find you Maggie"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, hanging up the phone and opened the door. Raymond was sitting in my couch.

"Can I politely ask you to stop doing that?"

"Since you're so nice about it" he said, standing up, Dembe took my bag, to which I smiled grateful at him

"Something to drink?" I said walking to my kitchen, I set water to boil to make some tea. Raymond sat in one of my kitchen stools.

"How was your week?"

"It was good, I drank, I talked, I ate, I played with my nieces, I thought a lot."

"About Agent Ressler"

"Mainly, yeah. About what was I going to do when I got back. I told him I was jealous, but that I was over it and-"

"You didn't tell him that you loved him" he interrupted. I gave him a disapproving look and shook my head   
"What good would that have done? He's perfectly happy with his ex" I picked two cups and moved to my cabinets to look for tea.

"You'll never be the same Maggie, you cannot turn back on the feelings"

"Do you know what my father's favorite word was?" I asked looking at him, he gave me a look to keep me talking "would you like to know?" He remained quiet, I poured hot water in the cups and let the bags simmer, taking one to Raymond and sitting next to him "Time" I mad it sound enigmatic, like it was the answer to the meaning if life. I chuckled and sipped my tea "time was my dad's favorite word. He thought it was a healing thing, time heals, wipes away, makes you forget. One thing I got from him, a very valuable one, was to learn how to know and identify my times. People fall in love in highschool, they get married and live happily ever after, and that's their time, people never fall in love because their time hasn't come, same for people who die or don't die. If things don't go right, maybe it wasn't the right time... With Donald, now it's his time, his moment to be happy. My dad taught me to never interrupt people's times, because in the blink of an eye they disappear. And with Donald and his job, the blink of an eye becomes the sound of a shot being fired."

"So you're going to let him go" I was looking away in the counter top, I lifted my eyes to his and smiled.

"It wasn't out time, Raymond. It was someone's, it was and it is his time. And I'll patiently wait for mine. Maybe not with him, but who knows" I said with a shrug. "We don't have to be so selfish to put our times above other people's. Which is why I try to not hold a grudge, it simply wasn't my time"

I took a sip of my tea and looked at Raymond. He was looking directly at me, the steaming cup still in between us, he hadn't taken it.

"With Donald's job, maybe when your time comes it might be too late"

I pressed my lips in a tight smile and shrugged.

"Then that sucks for me"

I think Raymond didn't know what to say, maybe he was used to being bold because he knew he had to live in the now, later might be too late.

"I've been thinking about some interesting designs for you. Since you're my wealthiest employer and you're a fugitive, some of them might come in handy to you"

He gave me a little smile and stood up from his seat.

"With all the burden in your life, I was hoping for once things turned out your way" he picked up his hat, getting ready to leave.

"I'm fine" I said dismissively. My phone rang again, to which Raymond took it as his queue to leave.

"I'll pick you up one of these days to a little job I have off the city"

I nodded and walked him to the door.

"Unless Gina has some things for me while I was gone I should be free"

He gave me a little smile and walked out of the apartment, Dembe following closely, also giving me his goodbyes with his head.

I closed the door and heard my phone going off again. I jogged to it and picked it up.

I had a missed call from Gina, but it was the one earlier in the day. A second message from her telling me to drop by for dinner, I still had time to do that. Other one from Don telling me that he was waiting for me for dinner on Friday night. A message from my sister asking how I got home. The last message was the one that got a smile out of me.

 


	14. Distraction.

_Maggie_.

"Bennett" Gina said dramatically "it sounds powerful and hot" I just ignored her while drawing thin lines in my sketch. "For how long has he been your fuck buddy?" She asked bluntly. I stopped drawing and looked at her with a smirk.

"For how long are we doing this?"

"You can't just show me the picture and the text of an Adonis and be like 'yeah we fuck occasionally' and don't expect me to not make a fuss. I know hot people date hot people"

"I'm not hot. And it's been like 10 years"

She just waved at me angry

"Don't be modest now Maggie, you're a babe. Why aren't you making cute babies again?"

"Because he's a friend?" I said going back to my sketch

"Can I meet him?"

"We don't go out and have coffee or go to the movies, it's uncomplicated sex, once or twice while he's in a conference, I doubt you'll meet him"

"And are you happy with that?" I stopped again and looked at her.

"Yeah, and the fact my sister doesn't approve of my friend with benefits ways makes it better"

She chuckled and remained quiet in her seat next to me, I was about to go back to my sketch when I stopped again, looking at her with defeat

"I'm not telling Donald I'm in love with him"

"If you never tell him, he'll never find out he was in love with you too"

"And if he isn't in love with me, he'll never speak to me again" my phone dinged with my alarm "I have to pick up Bennet from the airport, if you had let me finish, this project would be done by now and you'll have to go back to work and stop annoying me"

"I'm sorry your life is more interesting than mine" she said standing up. I picked up my bag and rolled my eyes at her

"My life is not interesting"

"Your hook ups surely are" she followed me out of my office, and I walked with her to her own, before she closed the door in my face I smirked

"Want me to tell you something that will get you even more hot and bothered?"

"No" she said firmly

"He's British" I closed the door, and even from outside I could hear the grunt of frustration Gina let out. I chuckled and walked to my car.

Bennett's visit came at a perfect time, nothing better than to let out your frustrations with good sex, the uncomplicated one, the one that left you panting and unconscious for a good while, and in that while there's nothing else but pleasure.

"Once again I have been blessed with the magnificent view of your ass" I smirked and turned around, Bennett was holding a bag on his shoulder, his eyes moved upwards to me with a little smirk "Hi Mags"

I walked a short step to him and gave him a little hug

"Just what I needed, when I needed it" I pulled back, he was still holding me by the waist.

"A good toss in the sheets?" He continued to smirk giving me a twist of his eyebrows

"Keyword good"

We began walking, his hand still holding me by the waist, this wouldn't be weird for two people who sleep together, except for the tiny fact that Bennett had never been a PDA guy, in a night club or a party sure, but never in random places like an airport.

"Who told you I was in DC?"

"Your sister" he replied nonchalantly

"You talked to my sister?"

"I called her house, it was the number I called last I saw you, she said you were here and gave me your contact info. So Mags has stopped nomadism"

"About time I'm almost 30" we were walking to my car, stopping when we got to it.

"I'm sorry about your dad" he said, I opened the trunk and gave him a little smile

"I know, you told me that at his funeral" he put his bag in the trunk and I closed it.

"Are you busy now?" I looked at him while he walked to the passenger side of the car, we both got in, I was frowning at this point.

What I told Gina was true, we never hung out when we knew it was just sex, except for a drink the night we knew we were going to do it, he never asked if I was busy, if I could have a cup of coffee or lunch. Bennett thought this acts would only make us fall in love with each other which wasn't at all what he wanted.

"I have to get back to work in 45 minutes, I was going to drop you at your hotel and then head on to work."

"Well, I'm free until tomorrow and bored out of my mind. Does your work allow visits?"

I was baffled at this point, giving him the biggest frown I had.

"Come on Maggie we're friends, can't I be interested in your work?" He said with a shrug

"You can, but that doesn't take the weird out of it" I looked at the road and began driving. "So how's your work?"

"It's OK, lots of traveling my boss doesn't want to do to conferences like this"

"What kind of conference is it?"

"It's about a company that came up with some innovative way to prevent highways and high density roads' pavement from crashing and having to pave it all again. I came to see if it's worth my firm's time"

Bennett was a Civil Engineer, road building was his thing, which is why he had to travel a lot, which is why he felt comfortable with a toss in the sheets, he couldn't even handle normal relationships, he wouldn't be able to do long distance ones.

"And you're living in the states?"

"Yeah, Cali, I hate winter" I knew that much. His dad died from a car crash caused by a hard blizzard when he was in Switzerland for a job interview.

After we met we complimented, his mom was like my mom, and my dad was like his dad. In each we found our missing models.

"So, you're going to work with me?" I said heading to my workplace

"Yeah, I want to see what you do. Then you can drop me to my hotel and come back in the night"

"I'm not going to be your cab driver"

"I'm a big boy with money, honey" he said patting my thigh, keeping his hand there "it was enough you came for me to the airport."

I smiled and parked in my workplace. As soon as I crossed the lobby with Bennter Brenda walked alongside me.

"Agent Ressler is waiting for you in your office"

I thanked her, frowning a little.

"Agent who?" Bennet asked from next to me

"Is a friend, why don't you go flirt with someone while I go and talk to him?"

"Since you're not that eager of me meeting him I'll defenetly follow you like a puppy starved for love"

I let out a chuckle and opened my office door. Don was standing near my desk, hands in his pockets.

"Donnie hey" I saluted, letting Bennett in. He was a little taken a back by him. "This is Bennett, the friend from the airport I had to pick up?" I reminded him, I was sure I told Don about it.

"Yeah, Hi" he said stretching his hand to him, Bennett took it and moved to sit on my chair, I gave him a little eye roll and looked at Don. His eyes followed Bennett to the chair. He must've noticed me staring dead at him, he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... When you said 'friend' I never pictured 'male friend'"

I could see from the corner of my eyes Bennett's Cheshire cat grin.

"I didn't think it mattered"

"It doesn't" he rectified "I need to steal you for a second, I need a second opinion"

"Sure" I said nodding "is it going to take a while? I'm babysitting" I said with a shake of my head towards my friend sitting in my chair.

"Not longer than an hour" he said with a shrug.

 _Ressler_.

"OK then, let's head out" Maggie said picking up the bag from her coat hanger. My eyes followed her through the room, trying to not land back on her friend.

I think it was my turn to be unjustifiedly jealous, aside from the fact that her friend appeared to be out of a Hugo Boss commercial, but then again, Maggie always looked right out of a magazine.

She moved to him while checking inside her purse

"Here, just in case I don't make it and you get bored" she said dangling a set of keys in front of him.

"No need love, take my things to your place and I'll drop by tonight" he replied with a little smirk and a second meaning on his undertone.

"Suit yourself" she put the key back in her purse and turned to me

"Wait you have something" he said, she turned her back to him "my mistake, it was just a nice ass"

She sighed and let out a smile as she walked to me, still with a grin on her face.

"Bye agent" he saluted, I just have him a nod while exiting the office behind Maggie.

"Is it normal that your friends flirt with you?"

"It's normal of this friend" she gave me a look from over her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Liz has been reviewing some footage of Tom in their house, I need you to check it for any other possible hiding spots."

"Sure no biggie" we got to my car.

I couldn't stop myself from asking her about her insanely good looking friend.

"So, this guy, he's here for a conference"

I couldn't see her, my eyes were on the road and making a damn good job avoiding hers, but I could sense her victory smile.

"Yeah, for five days"

"And he's staying at your place?"

"No, his firm pays him a hotel room"

"So why is he's staying at your place?" I pushed, I don't know why, because her answer made my stomach turn.

"Because, more than likely, he'll fuck me. And I'll let him"

I parked in front of Liz's place, my hands were inexplicably sweaty, and I felt weird. Was a jealous or disappointed? Or angry?. I looked at her, who gave me a smirk and exited the car.

I just watched her go up to the house that was clearly Liz's, it wasn't hard to find it had police surrounding it. She exchanged a few words and soon enough Liz came out to talk to her.

Meanwhile my stomach was in knots. I wasn't supposed to care this much about Maggie's love life, she seemed fine with me doing the same she was doing, so why did I feel so shitty?

I exited the car when Maggie entered the house. Liz was looking at me with amazement.

"You're in love with her too" she declared when I got near to her, I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm with Audrey"

"It doesn't take away the fact that you hate the idea of her being with someone else" I walked inside, but Liz stopped me by holding me gently by the arm "tell her Ressler"

"I'm with Audrey" I repeated.

"But it doesn't bring you the same satisfaction that being with Maggie does"

"Maggie got me over"

"She'll never be over you, and if she says she does she's lying. She's doing this to stop thinking about you for two seconds"

"Then I'll let her, because I'm not in love with her, and I'm not leaving Audrey because I'm a little jealous of someone getting sexual with Mag"

I felt the pressure of her hand leaving my arm, then walked inside without saying a word.

Walking in I saw Maggie bent over and looking at the corner of the room, tapping gently with her hands.

I let her work, didn't talk to her after that and had someone drop her back at her work when the hour passed

She found two other money stashes in one of the plints of the walls and in a false wall socket. I could've blamed my team for missing then, but then again, she knew where people would hide stuff, the stashes had been searched two times before she came, and nothing came up, she had a gift at hiding, and not just money or valuables but her emotions.

When she was getting ready to leave she saluted me from a distance, but in her eyes I found a little glint of satisfaction, and I could clearly read her mind and her eyes when she looked at me. 'It hurts doesn't it?'. Yes, it did.

_Maggie_

Maybe I shouldn't have been that hard on Donald, but I was lying if I said I didn't enjoy making him jealous, which constitutes another problem. Donald wants me for himself, even though he has a girlfriend he can't stand the idea of me seeing another person, it drove him angry.

I knew I shouldn't be this vindictive, but it felt good for a second, and besides, Bennett was only here for five days, and we might see each other just one, whilst Don will still be with Audrey by the end of the week.

Which is why when I got home and Bennett entered behind me, I let him do me good.

 


	15. Pecan Pie.

_Maggie_.

"I want like a whole cake to go please" I said finishing my second slice of pecan pie.

Raymond picked me up and drove us to the restaurant of a friend of his, telling me we would talk business after I tasted the eight world wonder, Chui's pecan pie.

"I assume we didn't come here for the pie" I pushed the plate aside.

"Who was the man you spent the last week with?"

"A friend with benefits, dad" i repplied with a bored tone "what are we doing here?" I said crossing my arms.

"What kind of benefits does he provide?"

"Sex, what are we doing here?" I replied shortly. He just continued to look at me, a little shocked about my answer.

"You're doing this for Donald?"

"I need sex sometimes, what are we doing here?" I repeated, trying to get to the point, I didn't like it when he deflected. A few rolles landed on the table we were sitting, Raymond let me check them while still giving me a disapproving look. "Why would I need exterior plans?"

"I need an escape route from inside this building to the outside, Chui also needs a secret room to hide his operation, I thought we can combine both"

"If you're on the run you would choose this place to hide?"

"It's a contingency plan Maggie. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best"

"OK then, I'll need a walk around the shop"

Raymond and I stood up, Chui walked us around the installations while I watched, I came up with a few good ideas and I wanted to get this tour over with, seeing that Raymond still was judgingly looking at me.

"We can build a room underneath this storage unit. Disguise the operation as a gas leak to not make the excavation suspicious, also you'll need a little safe"

"Why?"

"Because that's what I'm going to write in the report I give to Donald. When he asks what was I doing with you in a restaurant in Peabody Street I'll say you needed a place to have money in case of emergency, when something happens and he decides to check the place he will find the safe we built as a distraction, you can run away safe."

"And when Donald finds out you lied to him you'll be indicted for obstruction of an investigation, aiding and abiding a criminal"

"Yeah, that was on the imaginary contact you had me sign."

"You should map the truth"

"And have this place under surveillance"

"For a month, then they'll leave it alone"

"I will make it so that way they would never think to find an underground hiding hole in this restaurant, and you going to your secret stash to find money would fit perfectly if you're on the run. Trust me on this one Raymond, let me build the safe and I'll make sure it's the only thing they find when they get here"

Raymond remained silent for a while, then he just nodded. I guess trusting people didn't come easy for him, but I was being very careful ever since I realized I could be taken to jail anytime soon.

"Do the vault and the getaway" he agreed with me.

Dembe came from behind him and whispered something in his ear. Raymond looked uncomfortable.

"Now it's not the time for you to be away from agent Ressler, some very unfortunate things may come his way" he said, turning and leaving the storage room.

I frowned and followed him

"What do you mean by unfortunate?"

"Someone is going to get revenge on him and it will certainly be a lot more deadly than just the feeling of jealousy"

"Someone is trying to hurt him?"

"Dembe will take you back to your place, I have so business to attend, I'm sure you can handle this project on your own"

I just nodded, still confused, uncomfortable and scared something might happen to Don.

 _Ressler_.

The news about Raimo hit me hard. If I had known things were that bad in his life, I would've made an effort to be more in touch with him.

The call came early in the morning, Jonica said Agent Raimo had commited suicide, but after pulling some strings and getting the full report, I had my doubts. A cut in the low abdomen, apparently self inflicted wasn't high on statistic for suicide methods. This was a murder.

I felt Audrey's arms go around my waist as I began to tie my tie.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm still processing the news" I looked at myself in the mirror while I tied, her face came into view next to me. "I think I'm going to cancel dinner with Maggie tonight, look into this, see if I can help"

She gave me a grimace and looked at me

"It'll be the second time you cancel, it's not fair. We can if you need time but... Unless you don't want me to meet her"

"I do want, but things are happening and..." I sighed and finished the knot "you're right, I won't cancel"

I just took her hand and walked out to the car, after making sure I had my wallet, keys, gun and badge.

In the funeral I gathered with my old team, we all discussed Raimo's obvious murder, and all the roads led to Reddington.

I took of early and dropped by the post office to ask Liz a favor. After I asked her to get us in touch she hung up and looked at me from her seat in front of her desk.

"He said he can meet, tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Today you have a dinner to introduce Maggie to Audrey. He's considerate enough to not get in between your plans"

"My friend's death is more important, if Reddington has something to do with this"

"You need to stop delaying this, it must be a drag for Maggie too, have the dinner and Red will contact you as soon as you're available."

I wasn't pleased, I had to figure this out, Reddington had information I was sure of it, I don't think my social life was that important to him, but Maggie and her well being apparently were.

I wasn't nervous for Mags or Audrey to meet, but Audrey was making a big effort to make sure she made a good impression. I just took out my suit jacket and my tie and was good to go. She was still deciding outfits when the door knocked.

Maggie came into my apartment with a smile and her hands full.

"Dessert" she handed me the box she had in her hand and closed the door behind her "where is she?"

"Finishing with her clothes" I put the box in the fridge while she took out her coat.

"Can I speak with agent Ressler for a second?" She asked, I just smiled and nodded "this is a report for the last work I did for Raymond" she took a file from her purse and handed it to me "it's a little safe in a restaurant in Peabody street. No extra safety precautions"

"Why would he need this" I said giving the file a look, the safe specifications were all there, even the floor planes of the restaurant.

"I take it if he's ever on the run he'll go there for a little secret runaway funding money" she just shrugged and sat in one of the stools of my kitchen island. I closed the file and left it away from harm "I wanted to apologize"

"What for?" I asked frowning.

"Maybe I was a jerk last week, I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm not used to people getting that much into my business, no one has since my dad"

I just nodded, and reached out to give her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry about Raimo" she said afterwards, now holding my hand in hers "Raymond told me, he said it wasn't a suicide"

"I know"

"He said you should be careful, he even put security on me"

That didn't make sense, why Maggie? Was she in danger because she was linked to me or Reddington?

"Hi" I heard Audrey's voice, snapping us out of our conversation. Maggie quickly drew the hold of our hands, but Audrey had already walked on us in an odd position. I tried to act like nothing had happened while Maggie smiled and walked to her, embracing her and engaging in a conversation.

I could see Audrey looking and studying Maggie through the whole dinner, to me it was a little uncomfortable, Maggie tried her best to include and to talk with Audrey, get to know her, and Audrey talked too, but our conversations ended up being between Maggie and I, and I knew it was making Audrey jealous.

I knew because she confronted me as soon as Maggie took off.

"I guess you forgot to mention that your friend was a part time model" she said picking up the glasses on the table

"Why do you say that?" I moved to help but she just sighed angry.

"Don't give me that, she's clearly been here a lot, knows where your things are at, talks to you about your work, shows clear interest in you, and you're going to tell me that in all this time you've been friends with her it didn't came to you attention that she was gorgeous?"

"It didn't because I see her as a friend. Besides if I had something with her it was because we were over, I had the right to do my own life. You certainly moved on with yours"

She let the glasses fall to the sink, I bet one of them broke. I didn't mean to be that harsh, but I was getting tired of this jealousy war we were having.

She walked angrily past me and to the door, I took two quick steps to block the way out, Audrey crossed her arms on her chest.

"The first thing that I left very clear to Maggie was that I didn't want a relationship, that I was still in love with you" I put emphasis, because it was true, I loved Audrey, even after all the burden we went through "and I picked you to be my wife once. I'll do it again anyday"

She continued with an angry look for a few seconds, before letting her shoulders down and sighing in defeat. All I had to do was lean in and hug her, kissing her forehead and letting her know that she shouldn't worry about anything, because she truly didn't. I might have been jealous of Maggie, but I still loved Audrey more than anyone or anything in this world.

 _Maggie_.

"So, how was it?" Gina said leaning in the table we were sitting, I took a sip of my coffee and shrugged.

"As good as it could. His girlfriend was running x-ray vision on me the whole time, she didn't talk much, I don't know what happened. Maybe she didn't wanted to meet me all that much"

"You're the competition, of course she didn't wanted to meet you all that much" her eyes diverted to behind my back, then she squirmed uncomfortably "does he have to follow everywhere?"

I looked behind my shoulder to one of Raymond's man, the one that had been following me for the past two days.

"One of my clients is paranoid I might sell his resort plans to the competition, so he has me on watch, I told him I didn't mind" I lied easily, the truth was, another one of Donald's old friends and members of a team had been killed, so Raymond was getting worried the person behind this might attack Don with his weakest points.

"And why don't I know about this project?"

"You don't know because his wife is an interior designer, it'll be insensitive to hire you" I downed my last sip and gathered my things. "Let's go back to work" I stood up and we both walked out the coffee show.

I still don't know what happened after I closed the door of the coffee shop, all I know was that I stumbled with someone and almost loose my balance, but then I felt an incredible pain in my body, one that shook all my upped body.

I heard a scream, I think it was my name, but my vision blurred almost instantly, and then everything went black.

 


	16. Mako Tanida.

_Ressler_.

I was numb, I had no real thoughts, just flashes of memories.

I remember the call before I got in my car after picking up Audrey from my place. Reddington's voice.

"Maggie was shot this morning. I have my team working on stabilizing her, I'll call when I have other news"

I wasn't up to shape after that, I remember the car door feeling cold against my sweaty palm when I touched it to open it. My stomach twisting, Audrey's hand on my forearm. Me telling her it was nothing.

I remember the jolt to the side when another car crashed next to me, I still hear Audrey's screams next to me as I tried to fend off Tanida. I remember trying to protect her.

The next thing I remember is me, holding Audrey, blood, tears, breath in, breath out, breath in, until she didn't breath out anymore.

I don't remember anything else since, and I had just came to my senses that I was sitting in Cooper's office, eyes looking straight ahead. I felt nothing.

 _Maggie_.

I felt as if I had been hit by a truck, 18 wheels crushing me into the pavement. My head was heavy and I couldn't make out a delined figure. I had to blink several times to focus on anything, and I focused on Raymond. He was looking down on me with a gloomy look.

My eyelids fell heavy, making me close my eyes involuntarily.

"What happend?" I managed to let out in a whisper.

"You were shot, my associate managed to push you enough to take your heart out of the way of the bullet, but it still got you in the shoulder. It went clean through. I know you're in pain but it's not mortal"

"Why?" I whispered again, not able to keep my eyes open

"Audrey is dead" I opened my eyes again, and I heard a series of beeps come from my left

"What?" I moved to tear the sheets out of my body

"Maggie" I ripped the IV from my hand and put both feet on the floor

"I need to get to Don" I felt hands coming to my shoulders and pushing me back. "Let me go" I whispered again, with a quick move I freed from the hands only to wind up flying to my right and stumbling with a tray of surgical equipment.

"Maggie stop"

"I need to be with Don" I felt a sharp pinch in my arm, and slowly began to fade again.

I woke up some time later, though I couldn't make out the time, but I could make out the space. I was back at my apartment.

I sat in my bed, feeling the discomfort in my shoulder, the back of my eyes pounding. I turned on the lamp on my nightstand to find a little folded paper, upon reading it they were instructions to clean and dress my wound. I saw movement on my right and got startled but relaxed when I found Gina walking to me.

"Are you OK?" She whispered at me, sitting next to me in the bed. I just nodded. "Raymond said you shouldn't talk to Don just yet" I frowned and laid back on the bed, I still felt heavy all over "I'll stay here over night just in case you need anything." I nodded again and reached out to touch her hand, giving her a squeeze. She held it back harder and just sat there.

I knew she had questions, her main one being why had I been shot. I just hoped someone gave her an answer because honestly I didn't know what to say.

I woke up the next day feeling a lot better, my shoulder was a discomfort and I had to clean my wound. Gina was sleeping in the bed next to me.

I snuck out to get buy us some coffee and to talk to Raymond.

"Why don't you want me to talk to Donald?" Was the first thing I said when I heard the click of the call being taken.

"You need to rest"

"I've rested, I lost two days of my life, I need to see Donald"

"Donald is dealing with his loss by getting rid of the person who took Audrey from him"

"He's still working?"

"No, Harold took him off the case, but I've led him towards something."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I was waiting for my order to be delivered at the coffee shop I was at.

"I have to speak to him, I need him to know that he's not alone"

"I bet he does, and you'll tell him, but not now" there was a click sound of him hanging up on me, I took my orders and walked back to my place where Gina was waiting for me in a scolding posture.

"Where were you?"

"Got us some breakfast" I said handing her a cup, after that I took a croissant and sat down to have breakfast, I don't even remember the last time I ate. Gina was sitting next to me, looking. I sighed and looked at her "fine, shoot"

"First of all what the fuck? Second of all... In what mess are you into?"

I proceeded to tell Gina about my work with Raymond, and I did tell her he was into some shady businesses. In our line of architecting we ran into people who wanted our services for illegal business, our contact had an article in which we were relieved of any legal complications our projects may have. But none of us had been as invested as I was. I just hoped that this new leave of absence didn't get me fired, I hope Raymond took care of that.

It took some convincing but I made Gina go back to her home with her I assumed very worried husband. She cleaned my wound before she left, and I was still wracking my brain around thinking how could I repay her for all of this.

After she left I went back to bed, phone on hand. I assumed Don wouldn't be at his house, so I left a message in his answering machine for him to listen whenever.

"Don, it's Maggie" I couldn't let another word out before starting to cry again "I'm so sorry" I whispered, then cleared my throat as well as my eyes "you have no idea how shitty I feel right now, I feel like I've should've made an effort to see you both to your happiness. And now I..." I let out another sigh "you didn't deserve things ending up this way. You certainly don't deserve this, Don. But I'm so sorry this is how it is. And I'm not going to tell you what to do because we all have our own grieving process but still, I just want to make sure that you do whatever it is you have to do to go back to some level of peacefulness. I know it's going to be hard, it's going to be impossibly hard Donald, but you'll get through this. And I don't think I need to say it but I'll say it anyway. Whatever you need from me, and I mean whatever, I'll be here for you, anytime you need, a day from now, a month from now, a year or ten from now, I'll always have your back. Give me a call when you feel time is right"

I hung up after that, and I silently hoped he called me sooner rather than later.

 _Ressler_.

As of now this whole week had been surreal for me, everything I had done until the point where I had Tanida in the back of my car had been out of a crazy dream for me. Never would I thought I would come to the point of turning against the very thing I stood for: rules, the law. I had done many illegal and downright felonious things, all to get the man who took Audrey from me.

But until now, until I was standing in my apartment door, gripping the handle, until this very moment I hadn't quite grasped the situation. Audrey was gone, she was laying inside a refrigerated containment unit in a morgue, waiting for the sun to come up and the corner to give her an autopsy. She wasn't going to be on the other side of this door when I open it.

That made my knees weak, but I had delayed me returning to my place for way too long. I had even taken a detour to the hospital to take care of my little cuts and bruises from the car crash I was in earlier in the day.

I thought life had a little knack for moments like those, the irony when you realize your enemy isn't the one sitting in the back of the car, but rather the one sitting next to you, the one who's been standing next to you, shoulder to shoulder through some of the worst moments of your life, ready to give you the worst of them all.

There was no one I trusted now, I had no friends.

Hating every second of it I opened the door to my place. Memories of me telling Audrey to leave her things and coming with me assaulted me. Her things were sprawled in boxes everywhere.

I hadn't had the guts to talk to her parents, to give them the news myself. Instead they called me to know how I was. If I was them I would be cursing on myself for getting Audrey killed, cursing me life, my job.

I cracked a beer before getting to gather her things, I had to get them all prepared for the weekend, her parents were going to take them when they came for the funeral.

I was going to need a lot of liquid courage to last me this whole packing process.

I lifted one of her sweaters from a little table I had propped up against the wall and I saw a number 1 blinking at me, the answering machine.

I ignored it for a while, thinking it might be someone from the agency, or her parents again, or even Cooper telling me I still had a few days of leave to help me with my loss, days that I was defenetly not going to take.

I sorted a few more things until it got the best of me and I gave in to listen the message in the machine.

It was Maggie, by the end of it I rubbed my eyes and let out a sigh. I had completely forgotten about Maggie, she had been through shit and there she was, leaving me a message saying that she'll be there when I needed her, but I wasn't there when she needed me.

Getting shot wasn't something one could assume easily, I had troubles the first time I got shot and I knew very well that would happen someday, but Maggie was a normal person with an ordinary life, and ordinary job. Getting shot must've been the most terrifying thing she's been through. But there she was, putting herself aside for me.

I didn't deserve her, no one did. I took my jacket to leave to her place, but thankfully I got a glimpse of the clock in my kitchen wall. It was 4:27 am. She should be out as light, and I had to head to work in a few hours.

I went to bed, leaving Audrey's things as they were, but barely caught any sleep. I felt in shambles. I don't know how I'm going to pick myself up from this one.

 


	17. Going back to normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,now we're synched! Expect chapters every two or three days. :) feedback is appreciated ;)

_Ressler_.

Thankfully for me and my mental state, Reddington had name for us when I got back to work, I had to get Audrey out of my head for a while and focus on my job.

Her things were still at my house, untouched. The autopsy report was going to take another day, her funeral was going to be in the weekend and I had two days tops to gather her things.

Liz, Cooper, Aram, they had all been given me strange looks, pitiful looks, I had to assure them that I was fine. Work was helping me move on.

It wasn't until we had nothing else to do but wait until we came up with some more information that I called Maggie, the phone only rung once before she answered the call.

"Don" she said a bit worried

"Hey" I sheepishly replied "sorry I- "

"It's OK" she interrupted, dismissing me from having to apologize for not calling her.

"I have some things to do still but... I think I'll need your help"

"Yes, anything you need" she said instantly

"Can you come by my place?"

"Sure, 7 sounds good?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting"

After she said her goodbyes I hung up and got out of my car, walked to my apartment and got into comfortable clothes to finish this once and for all.

I was putting several things away from the living room when I saw it. A little box, with a 'pregnancy test' label.   
I didn't have the guts to open it to see the result, knowing would only make it worst, instead I tried really hard to hold my feelings in, the pressure in my chest and I the back of my eyes. I put the box inside another one and closed it, I was going to look for the scotch tape in my kitchen when the door knocked.

It took me two seconds after seeing Maggie that I just crumbled, she hugged me after giving me the saddest look she could, I held her against me as if she was a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean and I was drowning, it felt that way.

My eyes stung, both my arms were going around her waist, my breathing was labored but I felt a little bit of relief after I pathetically cried my eyes out in front of Maggie. She's the only person I had allowed myself being weak.

When I decided to pull myself together and pulled back to dry away my cheeks she did it for me, it was the most maternal and comforting gesture I had received in a long time.

"It's OK" she dismissed me, I noticed her eyes were red as well "it's going to be hard, it's going to fucking suck, but you'll get through this."

One of my hands was still holding her, and I didn't wanted to let go, she just quietly gave me another hug and then a few encouraging pats on the back

"Ok, so... What are we doing?"

"I need" my voice quivered, and I cleared my throat before I continued talking "to put Audrey's things away, her parents are taking them when they come to the funeral." I waited a little bit before speaking again "I didn't wanted to do it alone"

"And you don't have to" she reassured me.

Taking a deep breath on her part, she drew away from me and into my kitchen, I heard her going through my fridge and then walking back to the living room. She had two bottles of water in her hands, she handed one to me and opened her own.

"Where do we start?"

"The room, it's the one that has the most stuff"

She nodded and I led her to it.

Another wave of recognition hit me and I saw Audrey putting away her things in the closet, a scared look on her face from when I opened the door with my gun ready to terminate any intruders. I remember her letting her things in the bed in the same place where they now laid.

I didn't realize I was frozen in place until I felt Maggie's hand on my shoulders, squeezing it tight, giving me my time and also letting me know she'll be here as long as it took.

I snapped out of it and motioned her at the closet.

"A bunch of her clothes are there, I'll get you her suitcase and I'll take care of the bathroom."

She gave me a little smile and nodded. We both busied ourselves with our spaces, I gathered her products from my shower and the cabinet, leaving them in a box near the door.

When I walked to the bedroom again I saw Maggie folding a shirt on her chest and placing it in the suitcase.

When my dad died and we had to take care of his things it was all so impersonal, it was just clothes, knick knacks. Even though Maggie might as well have hated Audrey, she treated her clothes with the up most respect, giving them a sad look when she finally put them away.

"What did you do when your dad died?"

"I cried"

"I mean with his clothes" I sat in the bed and looked at her.

"We asked him what he wanted to do, he said to give it all away. So we did, everything ended up in the salvation army and I only held back his favorite coat. My sister and I gathered our lunch money and bought him a leather jacket, a biker kind with skuls and stuff. He loved it, he went crazy with it. He said he felt badass and went to pick us up at school blasting rock music from his sedan. It was fun the first time, and he ended up doing it until we graduated. Midlife crisis at its best"

I let out a little smile when she smiled herself and reminisced. I hope someday I can freely talk about Audrey without feeling like my world is falling apart.

Maggie continued until she finished with the clothes, then moved to my drawer, on top of it there were a lot of her things as well, perfumes, make up, hair bands, papers, rings and necklaces. She put all of those away while I still sat in the bed next to her packed suitcase. Out off the reflexion of the mirror I saw Maggie hide one of Audrey's perfumes among my deodorants and things.

I wanted to keep everything, but hopefully I kept enough things to remember her by.

After a few hours of me putting some stuff away and Maggie putting almost all by herself, she took the phone from the receiver of my little table.

"I'm ordering in, I'm starving" she commented while the dialed. Of course she would, just because my stomach was in knots didn't mean that she also shouldn't eat.

I moved to the table near my couch when I saw my gun and badge, then I looked at Maggie in realization.

"You got shot" I said, she turned around from the box she was closing and gave me a look.

"Yeah I did" she confirmed, then pulled out a string of scotch tape to seal the box.

"Let me see" I walked to her, she gave me a little eye roll

"I'm fine, really" she sealed the box, but I stood next to her.

"Let me see" I repeated, trying to sound serious. She left the tape on top of the box and pulled the neck of her shirt down to reveal a gauze taped to her shoulder

"It's nothing, and it's being checked"

Still, she uncovered it and I could see the scar, Reddington must have the best surgeons on call, the scar was tiny and almost fully healed.

"And exit point?" I said moving to the back, she muttered 'exit point' while I uncovered the gauze on her back, almost no scar as well. I took it that she doesn't know what an exit point is.

"Exit point is where the bullet comes out from, if it comes out"

"They said it went clean through" she put the gauze again, and while I put the one in the back I couldn't stop myself from noticing another spot of ink on her back, I moved the shirt out of the way until I found a sand clock on the back of her neck. It was tiny, but it was colored with shades of pink and blue.

"My dad's favorite word was 'time'" she explained, seeing that I had been staring at if for awfully too long. I let her shirt go back into place and she gave me a little smile as she fixed her shirt further. "I think that's the delivery guy" she said motioning at the door. I moved faster and hurried to pay, since she still had to fish her wallet our of her purse.

We sat at my couch and out of respect I sat down next to her with a drink in hand. She didn't care if I was hungry or not, she still handed me a slice of pizza.

"Maggie I'm-"

"I know" she interrupted "I know you're not hungry, that your stomach is in knots, that you throat is closed. I know, but I bet you can't remember the last time you ate, and you body needs it, specially if you're working. Just one" she pleaded at me. I gave in and bit into it, humoring her. Maggie may understand loss even more than I.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you about your shoulder, or that I didn't drop by to see you when you were recovering" I said after I finished my slice, she just shrugged her good shoulder and took the can of soda she was drinking.

"I wasn't expecting you to"

"I was expecting me to, as a gentleman and as a friend"

"You were going through some shit Donald, it's OK to think about yourself for a little while" she replied, taking a sip of her soda and sighing. She leaned back on the couch and looked at the boxes piling up in the corner of the room.

"Thank you for being here" I muttered, she turned to me and gave me a little smile, reaching out to pat my arm.

"Always"

We resumed putting stuff away, Maggie even cleaned up some of my own things to their respective place. It was past midnight when we finished. She let the last box carefully on top of another one and let out a tired sigh.

"That's all of it" she said, then quickly covered her mouth to stiffle a yawn. I felt bad that she had to deal with my stuff, but I was immensely grateful to her.

"Thank you again" I said taking her coat from where she'd left it, on one of my chairs. I held it up for her to shimmy into "I owe you"

"You don't" she said buttoning up "I'm glad I can help" she turned to me and gave me a tired smile. I pulled closer and she needed that approach to hug me, one of her arms going around my neck, squeezing my arm as she held me. It was comforting, she was comforting.

Before she left I struggled to ask her, I really didn't wanted to get her more involved and to deal with what's to come on my own... But she's the only one I know I can trust.

"Maggie can you" she was about to leave, but turned on her heels, the door was wide open "you don't have to but... Can you come to the funeral with me?"

She gave me look, it wasn't the 'oh poor Donald' look, the kind of look I hated, she shared my pain, it was her own. She just nodded and gave my arm one more squeeze, as if she was passing the little strength she had left to me. I nodded back thankfully, and watched her disappear down the hall and onto her own car.

Aside from the boxes on the far side of the room, my place looked the same, as if I had gone out to work and came back late in the night.

My body was spent, and even tough I really didn't wanted to sleep, there was nothing else I could do, so I gave up and went to bed.

 _Maggie_.

I was sitting at the hard wooden stools of the chapel. Donald was next to me, looking ahead as if he were lost.

We were at Audrey's funeral, I had met her parents briefly and expressed my condolences, the dad was barely keeping it together, and the mom seemed to be going strong for the both of them. I think loosing a child is more horrible than loosing a parent, or a girlfriend for that matter.

Now, as the clerk said some words about the bible and life and death I looked down to my hands held together, then I moved my eyes to Donald's. It was cold outside, but the outline of white in his hands weren't from the cold, they were from the pressure he was putting into holding his hands together.

It was an awkward thing to do, holding a man's hand while at the funeral of his girlfriend, but I through that in a moment like this I would like someone to hold my hand in support. So I did, I moved my hand and pushed it between Don's, both of them parting and holding mine in his, with a strong but not uncomfortable grip, we remained like that until the end of the ceremony in the chapel.

She was going to be buried in the same resting place where the chapel was. I trailed behind while Don was the first one holding the casket and walking with it to the plot of land where she'll be put in peace.

Don found me after he set the casket for it to be pulled down, and with a final prayer she was slowly wheeled down.

Don's hand found mine again, he held it hard while I placed my spare hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. I could hear him trying to not choke up and burst into tears again but if he did he was allowed, everyone was allowed to express their feelings no matter the gender.

Donald stood immobile while the rest of Audrey's family members began to clear out, the last ones being her parents. He took a deep breath after a while and let it out in a sigh, psyching himself up to continue with his life.

"It's not over just because you buried her Donald, you'll still feel miserable. It'll suck for a while, but it takes a while for you to go back to how things were. They'll never be the same, but you'll learn to live with it."

It was a nasty thing to say. It was nasty to hear. But I would also have rather someone tell me those things instead of finding them out for myself after months of grief. You could try your hardest to make things go back to how they were, but that emptiness the other person left was really hard to fill up.

Don drove me back to my place after that, it was starting to get darker and as far as I knew he hadn't taken days off, so he had to work tomorrow morning.

"Thank you Maggie, I don't think I could've done it without you" he said after parking in front of my apartment complex.

"Of course you could, differently yes, but I'm glad you didn't do it alone" he gave me a nod and I extended my hand to touch his arms "call me if you need anything OK?"

He nodded again in acknowledgment, I opened the car door and exited once I had sure it was safe to come out.

I waved Don goodbye from the door of my building and got in, hearing the engine roar back to life and drive away.

I really hope Donald can make it out of this.

 


	18. A 'problem'

_Ressler_.

Things seemed to have fallen back into place.

Like Maggie had said, it had been hard. Walking through town in the same places we had visited, seeing the restaurant we usually ate in. When I occasionally wore a sweater and it was the one she had given me for my birthday, or just for the hell of it. It was like when we split up, except it was worse, because I knew she wasn't out there moving on with her life. She was six feet into the ground.

Work did the trick,it was a name after the other, Liz was still dealing with her husband, she wanted to know the whole truth.

Maggie... Well, Maggie was just Maggie. Things between us had gone back to how they were, we usually hung out at the café, Fridays were a thing again. Dinner back at her place or mine, catching up with her work or mine. Talk and talk. The little times I had to get something about Audrey off my chest she was there to listen attentively. I was also there when she expressed her concerns about Red. Something had him uncomfortable, and she was scared it all might have some repercussion on her.

She said she wanted a gun, and learn how to use it. And I agreed, she should have one at this point. But there was a nagging voice in the back of my head saying that if she got a gun it mean I wouldn't be there to protect her if anything happen, and believe me, I had set it up in my mind that after everything she's done for me, I will go out of my way to protect her. From anyone.

We hadn't talked much or seen each other these last few days, so Friday night she invited me back to her place.

Although things seemed to had gone back to normal, I had a situation that was currently staring back at me from the palm of my hand. I didn't have enough pills to last me till my next prescription.

Yes, I had been taking one too many every time I had to take my usual dose. It was helping me with the leg pain and the pain I usually had after a day in the field, car crash, car flipping over, getting punched, running, falling, tackling down people. That is what I did on an everyday basis, so I needed the pills to numb me up a little.

I wasn't taking them because of Audrey. I wasn't.

But now, I was staring at both pills in my hand, the ones that I was going to take before I entered Maggie's apartment complex. Only two for the next few hours until the pain is unbearable in the middle of the night and I have to take two more. The problem was that the bottle of pills was empty.

I quickly downed the two pills and put the bottle in my coat pocket. By the end of the night I have to get another prescription, somehow.

I thought about talking to some acquaintance that worked in a pharmacy and to tell her that I needed a refill. I could make something up.

While wracking my brain around my current situation I knocked on Maggie's door, I was somehow already in front of it. She opened up with a smile and let me in.

"I'm making some beef stew, hope it's good"

"It smells good" I said taking my jacket off. I dropped it in her couch and got ready a few glasses for us. My medication didn't allow me to drink much, but it hadn't been a problem so far, I usually had to work the very next day.

Maggie sat down at the kitchen island while I poured her some wine, it went well with this meal.

"I know you don't usually hold much importance to dates but... I moved here a year ago two weeks ago, which roughly makes it one year since we met so" she motioned with her glass at me "cheers"

I smiled at her and softly tapped her glass with mine.

"To many more" I said while leading the glass to my mouth and taking a sip.

"You said it" she left the glass in the table and pulled out her phone from her back pocket "now, let me show you this real quick" she made a few movements in the phone and then turned it to me.

Maggie loved it when her sister sent her videos of their everyday life, this one was of her baby moving in her stomach, she was 6 or 7 months pregnant at this point.

I chuckled when I heard Ella asking her mother if the baby was trying to get out, the video cut out after her stomach stopped moving.

"I think that I forgot to mention but it's Talia's birthday next week"

"You mentioned it was soon"

"Well, I'm taking next Monday off. They're having a little party at her house since it's getting warmer and I can make it there and back on the same day"

"That's nice"

She stood up to move the meat in the stove but she frowned at me and stopped

"Would you like to come?" I looked up at her, I don't know if she was frownig because I had somehow implied I wanted to go or she was frowning for something else. "I mean it's OK you don't have any obligation it's just that... You know them, kind of... And i though it would be good to go out, you're working too much"

I nodded thoughtfully, she was right, and I've been wanting to go out for a while now, not just out the city but out of town.

"Another trip down to that park we went with Gina would be cool too" I commented, she smiled at me and nodded

"That can be arranged, now that the weather is better" she looked up to look for the plates and napkins on the high cabinet.

I don't know how long ago I started to check Maggie's movements, how she walked, how she stood, her little hand movements when she talked, lip bites, grimaces, eyebrow twitches. But I had, I was looking at her a lot lately, which is why I noticed an extra movement when she pulled the plates down.

"Has your arm been hurting?" I stod up and walked to her.

"Yeah. A little." She rotated her shoulder "I stopped taking the pain killers they gave me, it was giving me constipation. But I guess that's TMI for you" she finished with a smile and put the plates down.

I stopped listening after the words 'pain killers', if Maggie had pain killers I had to have them, she said she isn't taking them anymore so she doesn't need them, I do, until my next prescription.

"I'll go wash my hands to eat" she motioned at me to the bathroom while turning her attention to the food.

I made a quick dash to the bathroom in her room and locked the door behind me.

I turned on the tap and me it flow while I looked inside her medicine cabinet. Dental floss, toothbrush and toothpaste, birth control pills? Ibuprofen, hand cream, prescription pain killers, yes!.

I checked the label and it was in fact oxycodone. I was very grateful to god right now.

I saw a pill holder with the days marked, I opened it to find she hasn't been taking the pain killers, they were still there, but the birth control pills were only on Saturday and Sunday, tomorrow and the day after.

I then checked the inside of the bottle and I dropped the pills in my hand. 12, that wasn't going to last me a week, let alone till my next prescription.

All the while I was taking the pills and putting them in my empty bottle I couldn't shake up the voice in my head.

I was stealing pills from my best friend.

Pills that I was very sure they weren't going to last me a week, my next check in and prescription were next month. I had somehow taken a month's dose in one week.

But also, Maggie wasn't using them, she wouldn't notice the difference, and I was planning on showing up on the week to replace the pills when I got my own.

"Don?" I heard her voice calling me from the bedroom.

"Be right out" I called back, I hurriedly put everything back in it's place, or what I hoped was it's place, then quickly washed my hands.

"The hell were you doing? We're eating not going to perform surgery" she joked as soon as she saw me walk our of the bedroom.

"There's a lot of bacteria in bathrooms" I excused, she gave me a 'really?' Look and presented me with a plate filled with the stew.

We ate while the TV made some background noise, we had busied ourselves with whatever local news had came out and some pop culture reference Maggie threw at me, I had been seeing some movies here and there.

"I think I would like to visit your family" I said taking her empty plate to the sink, she'd cooked, I had to clean.

"That's awesome!" She proclaimed probably a bit relieved that I hadn't made the subject awkward, it's not like we're dating or anything. Though on another note if we were dating that would be easily explainable to Maddie and her family.

Again I was asking myself how things would be if I was dating Mags. I was thinking about it an awful lot for someone who had just lost a life partner less than two months ago.

"Thinking about her?"

She leaned her cheek in my shoulder while I pulled up my sleeves to clean the dishes.

"Yeah, nothing sad though. It just feels weird to move on as if nothing had happened"

"You can tell me, I basically moved states as if nothing had happened. I know it feels weir but it's OK to want to move on. Wouldn't do her much good knowing you're sulking and coming apart"

I nodded, thoughtful, Maggie moved her cheek from my shoulder and walked back to the island, she sat with a grunt the sighed.

"I'm going to send a quick text to my sister then"

"How about we wait until I get confirmation from HR"

"It's not like they can say no" she said mockingly "you should get five days off for every concussion you get"

"It's actually two days" I corrected.

"Then you must have like 46 free days pilling up, take one"

"There are 32, and we're a limited task force. Even when Meera's kids had gotten sick she hasn't been allowed to leave. The task force comes first, second and third." I finished washing the plates and cleaned my hands with a napkin while turning to Maggie

"Can I ask you something, not intending to be offensive or intruding?"

"You're my best friend Mags, there's nothing offensive of intruding between us"

I sat down next to her and she put her hand on top of my forearm.

"Have you been seeing a psychologist?" She asked me worried.

"I had one visit with the shrink and the office, but I don't need a full treatment"

"OK" she said and nodded

"Have you?" She nodded again and moved in her seat a bit uncomfortable.

"I have, Raymond has her on call and she understands the risk his workers go through, so I've been seeing her, a lot after I got shot. I know I said it was nothing and it felt like nothing but... It took a tool on me after it finally clicked that someone was trying to actually kill me"

She looked away, her eyes watered. I leaned in and rubbed my hand on her back while the other one held her by the arm, trying to comfort her. I wasn't the best there was but Maggie felt very vulnerable right now. Who knows what she sees when she's out there working for Raymond?. Who knows what she isn't telling me?

"You can get out of this deal anytime you want Mags."

"I can't" she whispered "what if he decides to skip and you have to go after him?"

"Forget about me, and the task force, if you can't do it anymore leave it"

She gave me a little said smile, I rubbed her back again and I pulled her to me to hug her.

I was enjoying a little too much hugging Maggie, her hair always smelled nice and the heat of her body seeped away from her clothes and onto my own body. I gave her another pat in the shoulder and looked to my coat.

"Here, I'll teach you something"

She moved away from me and I stood up, retrieved my gun from the holster and unloaded it.

She had walked to me and I moved her to near the couch for us to have more space.

"I'll teach you some basic disarming technics." I handed her to gun and she hesitantly took it.

"Its heavy" she said while weighing it in her hand. I moved her hand up for her to point at my chest.

"Don't put your finger on the trigger" she took it out and took a deep breath "otherwise when I do the move I might break it" she gave me a funny look and that made her relax. "When your attacker points at you the first thing you have to do is move your body out of the way before reaching out to take the gun."

I moved out of the way and my arm caught her forearm, I pulled her to me while I spined and trapped the arm that held the gun between my other arm and my torso, my back to her, the gun slipped from her hand easily when I grabbed it.

When I turned to her again she gave me a wide eyed look

"That was awesome" she said with excitement of her voice, I smiled and pointed the gun at her.

"Now, yo-" before I could finish the phrase she replicated the move on me, but of course I put some resistance when she went to take the gun from my hand. We were side to side with both our hands in the gun "now, it's not going to be that easy. Now it's a fight, we both have control on the gun, and the attacker isn't going to give it to you, you have to do whatever you have to to unbalance the attacker, stomp his feet, the elbow is one of the strongest parts of the body" I took her by the wrist and made her push and bent backwards her elbow to my face, being careful it didn't actually hit me. "After you unbalance me you can take the gun with your hand" I held her hand in mine and covered the barrel off the gun with her fingers "now you can twists the gun the other way and finally take it"

By the end of the movement she had the gun in her hand with a big smile.

"Again, but I'll do it for real" she handed me the gun

"I'll fight for it" I assured also with a little smirk.

She was a fast learner, she asked me if she could add a headbutt or whatever movement and we practiced several take downs, from the side, from the back or directly in the face. I resulted in Maggie taking me down after two or three tries.

It was another two hours of just her and me struggling to get the gun along with some laughs. Now she felt confident, and that was important.

I ended up leaving her house at almost two o clock in the morning.

By the time I got into my car the pain in my body returned, I fished the bottle from my pocket and downed two more pills without thinking about it.

I had to get another prescription, the pain was going to be bad to make me down this bottle in three days.

 


	19. Berlin.

_Maggie_.

The door pounded heavily for the second time, I was in the middle of getting dressed the first time it happened, so I had to hurry. The second time I was pulling down my shirt over my head, my hair still wet.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and slipped my sandals.

As soon as I crossed the doorframe of my bedroom the door pounded again.

"Can you calm down whoever it is?" I said annoyed, I opened the door a little bit to have it pushed all the way by Dembe, he closed it behind him "the hell is your problem?"

"You need to hide. I'm here to take you to safe house"

Before he grabbed me by the arm I took a step back.

"Slow down, I have a panic room here, why am I in danger?"

"Agent Malik is dead" he turned  me around and pushed me further into the house, I walked to my panic room.

I had to sacrifice the hot tub in the bathroom and a little bit of closet space but I managed to cram a 4 feet panic room, it had surveillance camera feed I had installed around the house, food and water to last me up until a week. Unfortunately it was connected to the electricity of the house so if it got cut up I'll loose power inside.

"Raymond was taken by the FBI, still don't know what the threat is" he moved to my nightstand while I untangled my wet hair, he took my phone and charger and looked at me.

"Everyone in the task force is in danger, Raymond doesn't want any more casualties"

I just nodded and walked to my closet, I moved the clothes aside and pushed up the back panel, then slide it to the side.

Before I got in Dembe handed me my phone and charger, then a gun.

"You are capable of taking care of yourself, I've taught you stuff, use it"

This time I nodded nervously. Yes, despite Donald's dismissiveness to help me get a gun, Dembe had taught me how to fire them, how it was composed, how to clean it, he taught me self defense moves and the likes. I felt prepared to take someone down, just not to take someone's life, I silently hoped it didn't come to that.

"Only come out for Raymond, Agent Ressler or me. Trust no-one." I nodded again and after giving him a look to be careful I shimmied into my panic room and moved the flap to cover it again.

I had only been here once, the time I tried it to see how it felt, it was a little crammed, I only had a comfy chair to sit in, the keyboard and mouse I could lay on my lap.

I watched from the feed as Dembe exited the apartment. Then I just waited.

It was several hours later that I got a call from Donald.

"Donald what the hell" I said when I picked up.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm hiding"

"Are you in danger or hurt?"

"No. Dembe came and told me to hide. What is going on?"

"Someone is coming for Reddington, we're all targets by association. If you're not safe you need to tell me and I'll put a detail on you"

"I'm fine, I'll call if something else happens"

I bit my tongue before talking to Donald again.

"Don, please be careful"

"I will be" he assured me "you be safe too. As soon as this is over I'll drop by"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm sorry about Malik"

"Yeah" he said in a sigh "we're not resting until we have the name and location of this bastard. I have to go, Keen's got a lead"

"OK. Be careful" I repeated.

After he hung up I sighed and kept my eyes on the feed.

 _Ressler_.

These last 3 days have been one chaos after the other. First Keen wants to leave the task force, if she leaves, the task force closes down, simple as that. She's agreed to move on with this case but what happens after it is uncertain.

Secondly, a deadly virus is threatening lives of workers unless they comply with a set of demands, after we traces this all the way back to they real reason why, a jail break, the case was closed. Keen set up a meeting with Reddington and now he's in custody.

Well, was. He escaped during transport and now he's told us that we needed to hold back, that we were all in danger.

That was when I made the call to Maggie, I was sick to my stomach knowing something could happen to her and I wasn't there to stop it.

Meera was killed before the order to fall back was given, we were already in assignment, there was nothing they could do, and I had my hands tied with a bastard we later took for questioning.

Now, Cooper was also the victim in an attempt of murder. Keen is in the OR waiting for any news. I was at the crime scene, and all the leads moved back to the subject I took into custody at the night club, which mind you was up and running in the middle of the day.

Here I was, trying to get my hands on any good Intel, a name, location, any kind of lead, otherwise Elizabeth, myself, Maggie, we were all dead.

Whoever was going after Maggie would have to deal with me. They took my girlfriend away, I wasn't going to let them take my friend as well.

Not Maggie.

Which is why when this squirmy bastard deflected into giving me information, I did what I had to to get it, and if that meant crushing this asshole's windpipe to get it I'll do it today, and any other day.

They were not getting to anymore of us.

As soon as I got the name and contacted Reddington to take care of it, I ran the name through our sources.

My phone sparked up in my pocket and I quickly answered when I saw Maggie's face show up in my screen.

"Maggie" her breathing had picked up, she whispered something that made me freeze in place.

"They're here"

 _Maggie_.

My throat was halfway through cutting all entry of air completely.

I saw three men walking down my hall and when I confirmed they were going straight to my door I called Donald.

The door was kicked open and in they came.

"Maggie talk to me" there was a little panic in Donald's voice, and a lot in mine

"They're in the house" I whispered, why? I don't know, the panic room was sound proof. "They're checking under the cabinets and under the couch."

I saw one of them head to the bedroom, the two of them entering behind, they looked in the bathroom, under the bed.

I pressed my phone to my chest to muffle Donald's voice coming from it and looked at the removable panel.

One of them was going for the closet.

Unsure of what I was doing I gripped the gun Dembe had given me and pointed it.

Slowly I put my feet up and pressed it against the panel, I could hear the shuffle of the hangers being slide on the bar from which the hung.

I pressed my feel harder, and kept the gun pointed at the panel.

They did the only logical thing they could and began tapping on the panel that I was pushing with my feet, as expected, it sounded solid.

"I have workplace address"

One of them called, I waited, eyes glued to the panel, until the one that was in the closet came out and pay attention to his friend.

The revolved some of my clothes and they took my fucking laptop with them.

I picked the phone from my chest and looked at the screen, the call was still active.

"They left" I said, I hear Don sigh in relief in the other side "listen, they went to my workplace to look for me, you have to take every one out of there"

"I'll handle it, we're so close from finding this guy Mags, I promise this will be over soon"

"Okay" I whispered and took a deep breath. I heard him give directions presumably to Aram before talking to me again

"I've sent cops to the location. We'll catch the bastards when they show up"

"How are you?" I asked still shaken

"I'm fine. Cooper not so much. I just got a message from Liz, they don't think he's going to make it"

"And Raymond"

"MIA for now, he hasn't reached you has he?"

"No, no calls, they could trace them"

"Stay hidden and safe, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"OK, be careful" I said weakly and offed the call. I sighed and relaxed on the chair, this was so tense. I don't know how Donald was keeping it together, considering his colleges were dropping like flies.

 _Ressler_.

I got a call so much later into the night, Keen said Reddington had found the one they called Berlin and killed him. She was shaken about the whole ordeal and she told me she had killed Tom, who had kidnapped her.

I met up with her to close the case when Aram pointed us that we had been mistaken, the one that we killed wasn't Berlin. The real Berlin was a 'guard' we had interrogated. When we went to the scene he was gone. He was out there now.

Keen said Red would handle it, and without Cooper or Red in, the task force was at a stand still.

We split up after that, and I was on my way to Maggie's house, hoping to find her there, her phone came up dead and that had me a little worried.

At her place I found police men going around her things.

"Excuse me" I said flashing my badge "federal agent, what seems to be the problem"

"Break in" one of them said, a little annoyed that the 'feds' were snooping into his case "we have it under control, we're lifting prints now and waiting for the owner"

"The owner is in my house, she's my girlfriend"

The other cops seemed to have finished swipping and were exiting the apartment.

"Tell your girlfriend to come by the station to present a statement of what was stolen" he carelessly handed me a certificate of charges pressed and I saw them off the apartment. I had to get me a copy of the swipe.

I walked around the apartment and then to her bedroom, to find her going out of the closet.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was safe and sound, she walked to me rapidly and threw her arms on my shoulders, hugging me.

I pressed her against my body as well, rubbing her back while she relaxed.

"So glad you're OK" I moved back to look at here "the police were just here, why didn't you come out?"

"Dembe said only to come out for you, him or Raymond. You really don't know who to trust these days" she joked a little.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"You're OK now, get a coat and come with me, I'll rather not leave you out of my sight"

She nodded and turned to her closet, I heard her go around the closet and what I assumed close the door of her panic room, then came out with a little jacket and a gun, which she handed to me.

"Where did you get this?"

"Dembe gave it to me" she shrugged her jacket and put her phone away in the back of her jeans.

"It's a little irresponsible, you could've done more harm than good" I lead her outside while she gave me an eye roll.

"Some trust you have in me, I actually know how to shot a gun. Since you didn't wanted to teach me I asked Dembe and he's been quite helpful"

We exited her apartment in silence, only when we were in the car I replied.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I owe you at least some protection"

"You indirectly have" she assured, I gave her a little smile and drove away from her place "where are we going?"

"I have to drop by to check on Cooper, then we'll head to my place"

We did just that, before we ended up at my place we ordered out and took our food to my home. I was beyond relieved Maggie was OK. Even though what was going to happen to me and the task force was uncertain, I still had her.

 


	20. Samar Navabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! College is time consuming.

_Maggie_.

Raymond had suddenly showed up at my workplace, accompanied with Dembe and a tall woman, curly black hair.

"So glad to see you're still here Maggie. Paul said he might have to let you go but I've assured your stay here, we're still not done"

He sat at the chair I had for clients, I frowned a little at all this information. My boss wanted to fire me? And who was she?

"I'm lost here can I have a briefing?" I said looking at Raymond, waiting for him to explain.

"This is Agent Navabi, she's joined the task force and-"

"Ah, it's you" I said looking at her with a little smile "the one that has Ressler all annoyed"

"Because of the whole 'Capturing Reddington' thing?" she said, also smiling.

"Yeah, he was quite pissed you beat him by 1750 exact days"

Samar gave me another proud smile, I looked at Raymond again to make him continue.

"Samar will lend her expertise to you. I can't afford you being a victim again."

"In that we agree" I said serious.

Even though I had spent two days at Donald's place after the whole attack I was still outgunned and very much vulnerable, I didn't wanted to be like this, the damsel in distress.

"Perfect, Samar will contact you regularly so be sure to have spare time"

I nodded and gave Samar a thankful look.

It was fun training and learning stuff with Samar, we spent time at the gym where I learned some basic combat technics, I had been doing personal defense and I wasn't completely helpless, I managed to knock her out of balance a few times.

A week after that we moved to gun training where she taught me the basics, arming and disarming the gun, general maintenance and practice in a shooting range. With the stuff I learned from Dembe plus this, by the time we finished that week I maintained the shots in the second inner circle, to which Samar assured me it was great.

First thing in the morning she had showed up and she handcuffed me and handed me a paper clip, told me to lockpick my way out. My phone rung in my coffee table and it was then that she learned about Donald.

"I didn't know that you were close friends with Ressler. Are you two dating?"

"No, I wish" I complained and tried to hit the spot with the little metal in my hand.

"He's different from everyone I've worked for. He's.... Stiff"

"Well, if you've had a leg almost blown off my a shotgun blast, a fiancé killed right in front of you and your team be cut down by half by a psychopath then I'll be a bit bitter too" I defended.

"He hasn't made any moves on you?"

"No, he's been acting weird lately though" I concentrated because I thought I had it, but then it slipped.

I sighed in frustration and gave the cuffs a tug.

"My hands are cramming" I complained. Still, I went at it again.

"He had a leg almost broken... Right?"

"Yeah, by a shotgun blast" I replied, focused. I almost had it.

"And you've noticed this mood changes recently? What about peripheral vision? Reflexes?"

It came to mind when I said 'think fast' to Don while I threw him a can of soda. A can he didn't catch and ended up exploding in my floor because of the pressure. We laughed, I shrugged it off and that was it. But I knew what Samar was implying.

"You've met Donald for two weeks, I've known him for almost two years. Does he drink to much sometimes? Yes, but one when he knows he doesn't have to work the next day. He's not the kind of person that falls for something so banal as a pain killer addiction"

"He had a recent loss"

"Like 5 months ago"

"That's not an excuse"

"Listen" I said, now more than annoyed "don't you think if he had an addiction he would've told me?"

"No, I don't think he would, it would be embarrassing for him to admit it, and it would make you disappointed in him"

"I wouldn't be disappointed I would be sad" I concentrated in the cuffs and I got them out in a simple movement, just like Samar had when she showed me. "Here have your stupid-"

Before I could continue she cuffed me again, I looked at her dumbfounded. She showed me her phone where she had set a timer.

"You took twenty minutes, if this was a real life situation you would be dead five times over. Do it in less than two and we'll stop"

I looked at my wrists again and siighed, they were red and I'm sure they will be purple tomorrow. Since we're in the middle of spring I couldn't use long sleeves.

"Tic tac" she said while I looked at the timer. I got to work quickly.

"He doesn't have a pain killer addiction."

"No, he has an Oxy addiction. Is an opioid and he likes the high. This is not the first time an agent would get an addiction after a major injury and it won't be the last."

I made it when she finished the sentence and handed the cuffs to her, I rubbed my wrists with my hands and sighed. I guess I could cover them with some bracelets.

"You can tell people you've got a kinky boyfriend" she said after a little wink. I shook my head and looked down at the phone.

It was way before my usual wake up call, but Don was already up and running and was now calling me. I took the phone and picked up

"Hey" I saluted.

"Texted you earlier to let you know I was bringing you coffee earlier since you don't have to work today"

"I saw the message but I went to sleep again I'm sorry" I lied

"Well, splash some water I'm a block away"

"Got it" I hung up and looked at Samar "He's coming, you should go" I stood up and headed to my bedroom to slip on my sneakers.

"Does he come here to have breakfast with you every morning?"

"We used to have it in a café before we went to work. Unfortunately, with this whole Raymond deal my boss put me in ambulatory work. I don't go to the office anymore. It was getting hard for him to explain HR my absences and sudden disappearances from work. We opted this would be better and I'm handling almost all Raymond works, I'm not taking any other clients" I returned to the living room and walked to the front door, Samar following behind me.

"Test him" she said once I open the door "Ressler I mean. If you're not convinced he has a problem, test him"

Test him how? She turned around and left my apartment, taking the stairs and getting out of sight just as the elevator doors opened and Don came out of them, cups in once hand a a bag from the other.

I smiled and saw him inside,closing the door after him.

"You don't look just like you just woken up"

"Because I hadn't" I took my coffee and sat down next to him in the dinning table. "You know Samar right?"

"Navabi?" He asked taking his own "yeah, I do"

"Well... So do I. Raymond as well, he's asked her to teach me some self defense stuff, and for the last three weeks we have." I showed him my red wrists "today she hand cuffed me and had me lockpick my way out"

He took my hands in his and turned them around, running his thumbs on my sore wrists

"How long did it took you?"

"The fastest I did it was two minutes" he gave me a surprise look.

"Impressive. She hasn't taught you the real move has she?" He pulled out his own handcuffs from the hook of his belt.

"Of course not"

I cuffed himself, only one hand and made me look, he grabbed a paperclip I had hanging around some papers and positioned it.

"In this curve here" he inserted the clip and made a little movement "the latch is usually in the upper right curve. You have to find it, push and turn downwards"

He did just that and the cuff clicked, he took it out and it was my time to give him a surprised twist of eyebrows.

"Awesome" I commented and looked at the bag. While I rummaged through it to find the kind of muffin I liked I saw him pull out his bottle of pills.

"What's that?" I asked, trying not to sound as alarmed as I felt. I had never seen him take the pills right in front of me.

"The pain killers I was prescribed" he excused himself, downed the pills and chugged them down with the coffee.

"You still take them? Your leg thing has been almost a year ago. If it still hurts you should go to a doctor"

He gave me a grimace and a little eye roll.

"It's not just the leg, I've been getting physical at work lately."

"Well, still, you might have pulled a muscle or tore something" he gave me a little smile and finished his coffee.

"I'm fine Mags, it's just the perils of work"

I nodded, and let the subject go. He began talking about the case they took a week ago and expressed his concerns about Liz. As far as I've been told she's not living at her place, she's been hiding a lot, Raymond has a tail on her. He thinks she's keeping something from him.

I told him that once you know your whole reality was a scam of course she was going to be paranoid and distrustful to people. But I agreed, she had to go back to normal.

After our breakfast Don left and I didn't saw him for two days, he was working on a case that had something to do with a pandemic, luckily Samar had taken the case with Liz in the field and he stood behind.

He came around my house on night and I took Samar's advice, planted a pill bottle filled with pain killer placebo and left it in the medicine cabinet of my bathroom.

We talked and laughed about whatever for the rest of the night, it was a normal night of two friends hanging out.

My heart sunk when I went to the bathroom and the pill bottle was three quarters empty.

I had to sit down at the toilet sit and take a deep breath.

I had gone through this with my dad. It was always just a little more, a little more of morphine to get him through the pain of chemo and being bedridden. With Don it was just one more pill to numb himself, he was still hurting for Audrey's death and if it didn't stop now he would ruin himself.

The placebo pills would get him more destabilized and he would have to seek for help, unless his addiction sinks him.

I couldn't go back to our normal friend gathering after I left the bathroom. We were waiting for the pizza delivery and he was sitting in my couch looking for something interesting on Netflix.

I wanted to punch him, to make him tell me the truth, to be weak for once an accept his mistake. But there he was, as if nothing had happened, as if he hasn't stole pills from me. They were fake, sure. But how many times had he done it in the past?

"We should start season 2 of Breaking Bad" he said when he found it. Of course I had seen it but he hadn't, it was my chance to relive it again and I loved to see his face when he surprised himself with the plot twists.

I sat down next to him, looking at him worried. I was hating the fact that he acted so nonchalantly at this whole deal.

He looked at me and frowned.

"You OK?"

"Yeah" I lied and looked at the TV. "It's just that..." I looked at my hands, being squeezed by eachother. "You know that you can talk to me about... You know, if you're still sad fror Audrey or..."

He gave me a little twist of his eyebrows and lifted his arm up to hold me by the shoulders

"I'm fine Mags. I promise"

 


	21. Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm currently battling with college, practices, finals, midterms and all that jazz, so I will be back by the end of the month.  
Sorry to keep you waiting!!


	22. Detox.

_Ressler_ _._

Now it was a problem. Now it downed on me, now that Liz was standing in front of me, holding my pills as I sat in the back of an ambulance.

I was up in Sitka following a lead, and up until this point everything had been normal. 

Only it wasn't, I had purposely injured myself to get more pills while on an assignment. 

The pill withdrawal had only been of a few hours before I began to feel the symptoms. My hands shook, I was loosing reflexes, sweating. This thing had put my life in danger.

I had lied to get pills numerous times, I stole pills from Maggie, the first person I always thought to protect and now I had hurt. Everything that wasn't related to the case was related on how was I going to make it through the day with just one bottle.

And now, it downed on me. I was an addict to these fucking things. 

I had been taking them for Audrey, my leg pain was inexistent. I hadn't been through so much perils at work. This was the case that probably had me beat up the most. 

I hated the person I had become, a junkie, waiting for my next fix. Only because I couldn't deal with the pain of loosing Audrey, I couldn't move past her.

Liz sat next to me, her hand on my shoulder as I sunk, deeper into my own shoulders. 

I was done, if the bureau found out about this... Theres nothing else after this, after this job. 

Unluckily, I had no one else to turn to but Maggie. She was the only person with who I could talk about my demons, my weak spots. 

I hadn't even gone back to my place after Sitka, I got off the plane into a cab and straight for her place. 

I needed to get clean, and I needed her to push me through it, or I wasn't going to make it.

It was two AM when I rang on her doorbell, she rung me up and every step up to her place was agony. My chest hurt, I wanted to cry, to scream, to hit myself in the face for being an idiot.

The door opened before I could pound on it and there she was. Loyalty in the shape of a woman. 

She looked at me with sad eyes, hugging her bathrobe on her chest, below it she had a silk nightgown.

I leaned on the doorframe and looked to the floor, I was hating this very moment, I was hating myself for dragging her further into my shit.

"I have an oxy addiction" 

Reluctantly, I looked up at her, she silently nodded at me

"I know" she muttered. Then she took my arm and pulled me into her place. She made me sit down in one of her chairs and sat down next to me. "Listen Donald" she took both my hands and squeezed them "admitting this doesn't make you weaker, or any less of a man. It takes a great deal of courage to come forward with your pain. Unfortunately if you don't deal with your shit, your shit deals with you. Do you want to deal with this shit?" 

I had been avoiding her stare, but she was having none of it. She took me by the chin and turned my head to the side, to stare directly at her

"Do you? Because if you don't I can't stand here and watch you destroy yourself" 

A life without Audrey was barely bearable. A life without Maggie was going to be impossible

I nodded at her, she was looking at me determined, determined for the both of us.

"I'm going to get changed, then we'll head to your place to pack and put you in rehab" 

She stood up before I could complain. If I got into rehab it would show up on my file, have my work restricted to me going to NA meetings and shrink appointments. I might be relieved completely.

"Maggie I can't go to a rehab center" I said standing up and going to her bedroom.

She was pulling up a short on her thighs, still in a bra

"Don't you think I know that?" 

She bent slightly to get a shirt from the bed and slipped it on.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see" she unplugged her phone from the charged and walked past me "let's go" I heard her pick the keys from the table and wait for me to follow her.

We quietly drove to my place, I was still trying to figure out where was she taking me. We parked at my place and I exited the car.

"Just three changes of clothes, I have to make a phone call" she said while the windown was rolling down on the passengers seat. I nodded at her and quickly walked to my apartment.

After I packed some clothes I walked down and entered the car again, she had just hung up the phone.

She drove silently out of town for ten minutes, then arrived at a big house. Off the main road, two stories, a bit ancient.

She pulled over and opened the door and it was my signal, we had arrived.

"What is this place?"

"Raymond bought it" she came around the car to meet me "I don't know in what way he uses it" 

I hung my little sport bag with my clothes and walked next to Maggie as she approached the door. She opened it and let me in.

There was no furniture in the house, she walked around the main stairwell and to a hallway where she led me down to the basement. 

Reddington was waiting for us, sitting in a chair near a door.

"You asked Reddington for help?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Donald but your job at the task force isn't done just yet, and since you work when I tell you to, I'll take a few days off to help you get rid of you addiction. And can I just say, you're a better man than I am. I could never make it past the first step" 

Maggie had walked around Reddington and was looking at something in the wall, camera feeds

"Often, when Raymond sends his associates undercover and they fall into an addiction he brings them here, to make them fit and operational again. He has a team of EMTs to assist you if you have medical complications and they've estimated it'll take you three to four days to knock it off. You'll be staying in this room while the time passes" 

I walked and looked at the door, it was a safe door, not unlike the one she opened back in the day, it was a normal door size. 

She looked behind me at the EMTs when they entered the room and walked past me towards them to talk.

Reddington stood up and walked to me, putting his hand on my shoulder 

"And while you're in there, why don't you ask your God to give you the gift if sight. Maybe then you'll recognize a good woman when she's standing right in front if you" 

"I do know Maggie is an exceptional woman" 

"Then why haven't you done something about it?" 

"Do you think after all of this she would want to be with me?" I scoffed.

"Yes" he replied "otherwise she wouldn't be here to begin with"

"We're ready to begin when you want" she said now standing behind me. The team took their positions, some of them in front of a camera feed and one of them opened the heavy door.

The accommodations inside were nice at least.

I took a deep breath and turned to Maggie, who gave me an encouraging smile.

"I don't know how many times I have to say thank you for this" I said walking a short step to her, my body only inches away.

"Just one" she replied giving me a sweet smile "I just want you to be happy Don. I know it's been hard"

I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close in a hug, she moved her hand up and down my neck.

This that I was doing, I was doing it for her.

"I don't want you to be there while this goes down" I said in her ear, she nodded and pulled back from the embrace. It took a lot of me not pulling her back into my arms, I didn't wanted her to go.

"I'll see you in three days"

It was my time to nod, then look nervously at the inside of the room.

When I finally got my body in that confined space and the door was closed behind me, I lost track of time.

 

_Maggie_ _._

Staying away from the country house was a challenge.

I tried to keep my mind occupied with sheets of work and designs, presentations and floor plans, but my eyes always diverted to my phone and I ended up calling the EMTs for an update. Not one of them picked up.

There wasn't any other person I could talk about Don's addiction, neither was my problem to talk about, but still.

Even though I wasn't working at the office I visited Gina in hers often and even went to dinner at her place, Matt Damon were there along with her husband, I learned that it was his birthday near summer vacations. 

Gina was going to make a trip for a week with her husband and I offered to take care of her projects. 

That kept me busy until I had to go back.

The door was opened for me by one of the EMTs, who gave me a brief summary of the four days that had gone by.

"He was tough, apparently his consumption was compressed to many pills in a little stretch of hours in between. The symptoms of withdrawal took 2 days to disappear. We had a psychologist on location and he was able to talk about his recent loss with him. The pills were taken to mitigate the loss since he didn't show any signs of injuries when he beat one of us up" I looked at him a bit alarmed as we descended. "Don't worries, we got him back. He hasn't eaten or showered since he was admitted. He slept through the whole night last night, so I guess he'll be replenish now that the drug is out if his system. He should still go to NA."

"I'll make sure he attends. Thank you Tim" I looked at the door and braced myself for when it opened. 

Don was laying in the bed, he had a beard growing, bags under his eyes, a cloudy vision. 

I kneeled next to the bed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie" I said weary. He looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Maggie" he whispered 

"You did it. How do you feel?" 

"Hungry" he whispered again. I let out a chuckle and stood up.

"Come on. I heard Raymond has some work for Agent Ressler" 

He let out a weak smile, slowly he sat in the bed, then stood up.

I put my arms on my shoulders and walked him out of the room and on the top floor of the house. 

_Ressler_ _._

I was still mildly weak and tired, hungry and groggy. 

The only thing I had thought about while in the room was Maggie, how good of a friend and of a person she was, how her lips curved into a smile, how expressive her eyebrows were, how much I liked her hair, especially when she held it up on a ponytail and danced around when she walked. I thought about how much I wanted to see her then, and now, and everyday after this one.

Now that I had her pressed against my side as she was walking me up I didn't wanted to let her go.

I knew Maggie was important to me, but I hadn't realized how dependent of her I was.

All I could think about now was how good her ass looked in those shorts. Maybe I had gotten my libido back now that I was clean. 

She was preparing the shower for me, and I did my best to keep my eyes off the mirror in the wall.

"It's set" she said while she touched the stream of water "I'll wait for you outside" she gave me a little smile and walked past me, closing the door of the bathroom behind her.

I showered and was buttoning up my shirt when the door knocked. 

"Come in" I said, my voice still a little horse 

Maggie came in with a bag and a smile. I loved her smile.

"Got you shaving cream, deodorant and your things were delivered by the airport, your landlord kept them and I retrieved them a few days ago."

She walked to the bathroom, me following her. She placed all the products in the cabinet and I got to work, getting rid of the beard 

"I have to head out to give Liz the next name on the blacklist. I hope you are on your feet Donald" 

I looked at the reflection of the mirror at Reddington in the door of the bathroom.

"I am" I assured. 

"Did you fall out of bed?" Maggie asked, she was standing next to me but looking back "that hat hardly matches your tie"

"I thought so too, I'll have to kill the tailor" he turned around and exited the room. Maggie let out a little chuckle 

"I love to annoy him like that" she looked back at me. I cleaned the remaining foam off my face and sighed. I looked normal... as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast"

We walked down the stairwell, I had my little bag with me and Maggie was walking towards the exit. Before I could walk out the door I was intercepted by Reddington, he simple handed me a CD

"Just in case you ever think of putting yourself in that situation again" 

He walked out, my eyes diverted to the CD in my hand. 

I swore on everything I held dear that this wasn't going to happen. Never again 


	23. Making it.

_Maggie_ _._

_'_ _Good_ _morning_ _!_ _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _skip_ _breakfast_ _today_ _,_ _everything_ _is_ _a_ _little_ _hectic_ _here_ _._ _Call_ _you_ _when_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _spare_ _second'_  

I locked my phone after reading the message Don sent me and set the pot to brew. Then I moved to the TV stand to turn it on. While checking for the water I put on the news broadcast.

Whatever thing about the weather was going on and I spaced out thinking about these last two weeks.

Donald had been good, unfortunately he told me he had basically been kidnapped and had been sedated during an assignment, I was a little worried he might relapse but he assured me his addiction wasn't going to be a problem. I believed him.

He began acting different, he sent me a text every morning wishing me a good day which warmed my heart a little, he called to check up on me. I was really surprised when he sent me a picture of a really nice restaurant and told me he had gotten a reservation for us Friday night.

I freaked out and called my sister to tell her, she thought it was a date, i thought so too, but he hadn't call it a date. I just let myself day dream about it and began to look for a nice dress to wear, it was a really fancy restaurant after all.

I was instantly bummed out when I focused my eyes back on the TV. 

_"_ _We_ _reiterate_ _the_ _main_ _headline_ _of_ _today_ _._ _The_ _capture_ _of_ _FBI's_ _Most_ _Wanted_ _Raymond_ _Reddington_ _took_ _place_ _earlier_ _today_ _._ _Reddington_ _has_ _been_ _on_ _the_ _most_ _wanted_ _list_ _for_ _25_ _years_ _."_

My phone vibrated and I looked at the steaming pot. I picked up and went to turn off the stove.

"I take it that wasn't you" I said when I answered.

"No, it wasn't the FBI. But he's not stupid enough to let himself get captured. I have to call some people to see where they've taken him and order his liberation, he's an FBI asset."

"So, we're gonna have to skip tomorrow huh?" I said a little sad 

"What? No, Maggie we're going. I'll make it, have everything settled in two days" 

"If you have to work on this then I get it" I excused

"No, we're going" he said determined.

The phone dinged again and I pulled back to see the new incoming call.

"Shit, it's my sister. Call me back later" he said sure and I hung up.

I was on high alter because my sister was going to give birth anyday now.

"What's wrong are you having it?" I asked hurriedly 

"No" she wined. I sighed and took a deep breath "it doesn't want to come out. Ethan took these two days off work to take care of the girls, I'm bedridden and if I don't start work labor by Sunday they'll have to induce it or worse, get a c-section"

I grimaced and crossed my arms at my chest. 

"I can go and help you with the girls if you need" 

"That'll be awesome" she sighed in relief 

"I'll get on a plane"

"Wait, I didn't mean now" she exaggerated "what about your date?" 

"Don is..." I looked at the screen to see the ongoing news report about Raymond "... With work, he told me he'll make it but it seems kind of... Unlikely"

"Well, your ass is staying there then, if nothing happens you can be here Saturday morning"

"OK" I nodded

"What are you gonna wear?" 

We conversated about the dresses I had in mind and I sent her a few pictures. She liked a backless maroon one and I agreed with her. 

Gina walked downtown with me to get the dress that was cited on the website and we hung around for a while.

It was almost two in the afternoon when I got a call from an ID number I didn't have as a contact.

"Hello?" I asked wearily.

"Miss Waters, it's agent Mojtabai"

"Aram hey" I saluted more calm and headed to my bedroom to get off my jeans and into something more loose "what's up?" 

"I just wanted to brief you on Agent Ressler's current condition" 

I paused and frowned.

"Okay" I said slowly 

"They've gone to a black site to retrieve Mr Reddington, but before they landed the chopper was called back. Unfortunately they were already inside and we presume they're being taken as hostages. We're negotiating for the team to be released soon" 

"Oh fuck me" I breathed out and rubbed my forehead "and you don't know if he's OK?" 

"I'm afraid not." 

I cursed again, taking a deep breath I stood up to walk around the apartment.

"OK, thank you so much for letting me know Aram. Please keep me updated" 

"Will do" he assured me.

"Samar will be fine too"

"Yeah" he said, now sighing himself "I know. Oh, I have to go, the negotiation expert is here. I'll call you when I know something" 

I hung up and clutched the phone to my chest. 

There was nothing else I could do, I couldn't contact anyone. 

What I could do was uselessly sit and watch the phone until Aram gives me another call.

_Ressler_ _._

"Don't you have a date tonight?"

Liz was sitting next to me in the back of the car that was getting us out of the place where Liz was being held.

"I still have time to get you safe" I replied. She gave me a warm smile and turned to look out the window.

I had only been thinking about one thing... One person, ever since I landed in the black site where they had Reddington. I had to make it back to tonight, to Maggie.

It was when I was hanging from the ceiling with a chain around my neck that I knew that it wasn't a mild crush, that I wasn't going out with her just to thank her for everything she's done for me... I was going out with her tonight because I loved her. 

I loved Maggie. 

But then, it was just one thing after the other. I hauled Samar out of the flames and got help, Reddington told me Liz had been taken. After that we returned to the base and were told that we needed to follow the leads back to Liz.

I managed to cram a quick call while I was being taken to my place. 

"Maggie" 

"Thank god you're okay" she said with a sigh "Aram called and said they'd lost all contact with you, didn't know anything." 

"Yeah, well I'm OK, but I have to find Liz, she's been taken" 

"Okay, do what you must" I nodded and smiled to myself 

"We're still going tonight" I assured.

I heard him let out a little breath as I assume she smiled to herself.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Be careful" 

We were briefed and were told to follow a lead that could get us to Liz, and it did.

Having my team safe was one of the top priorities, and I could finally relax.

That was until I was standing in front of the restaurant where I had booked us a table. There was the usual murmurs of people inside, my hands were sweating.

I was going out on a date, with no other than Maggie. My friend, my confidant. The one person with who I wanted to spend my time with, the one I chose over anyone else.

I opened the door and was greeted by Oscar, an old friend from high school who was the manager of the restaurant, along with it's other locations around the US. 

He gave me a strong shake and a little smile.

"Interesting lady choice you, come, she said she'll wait for you at the bar"

We walked around the tables while I was impatiently looking for her. 

When I saw her I had to stop.

Her back was to me, exposed by the dress she was wearing. The color and the dress fit her perfectly. The back of it ended in a curve on her mid back. 

"I'll wait here to escort you to your table" 

I nodded in thanks and walked down to her.

"Maggie" I called while still walking. She turned around and boy was I amazed. She wasn't wearing that much make up, but her lips and eyes mimicked the color of her dress. 

Her lips stretched into a big smile, a smile that gave me comfort, peace. 

I finished my walk to her and she stood up from her seat to hug me. Her arms held me by the neck and my hands landed on her exposed back, the soft skin meeting my fingertips.

"I'm so glad you're all right" she said in my ear, her hand smoothed down my neck. Her perfume drunkened me as much as her shampoo smell.

"Told you I'll make it" 

"Yeah" she chuckled and pulled back, my hands remained in her waist for a second before I took both her hands in mine.

"You look stunning" she smiled shyly and her cheeks tainted pink. 

"You too... All things considered" 

My eyes remained on hers for a while, inspecting the little specs of light brown that hid in her green eyes.

Her lips twisted into a sly smirk as my eyes continued on hers, my hands still holding her close to me.

"How's Liz?" She asked. If she wanted to snap me out of it then it was a futile effort, because now my eyes moved to her lips.

"As fine as she can be" I replied.

I managed to pry my eyes and get a little distance between us to allow Oscar to lead us to our table.

"I saw Samar. She looked like she crawled out of hell" she said as we walked. I was still holding one of her hands as we followed Oscar towards the elevator. 

"Considering what her and Liz went through I got lucky" 

We entered the elevator and I waited for it to take us up to the top floor of the restaurant.

"Though I don't want to talk about work tonight" I gave her a look, she smiled at me and nodded silently. 

The top floor of the restaurant was very VIP. Our table had a look out to the city, there was a bar, a big black piano to provide ambiance music, it was dimmed light, comfortable, and private. 

I held the chair for Maggie to sit in, moving to my own and finally relaxing on it. 

Her hands were held on front of her chest as she looked around, a waiter came to hand us the menu, then we were left alone.

"Before I forget" she said while leaving the menu at the side "my sister called"

"She had the baby?" 

"No, but she did ask me to go to her place to help her with the girls. Ethan can't take anymore days off and by the looks of it she'll have to either be induced or get a c-section. So, I'll skip on the weekend and probably the next week" 

I had come to terms that my life was a mess. Everyday I woke up knowing that what I did could cost me my life. And because I knew this I was done playing around. I was going to take chances, starting with this, this thing that Maggie and I had. I wasn't going to end the night without telling her how I felt, I was done being a coward, because later mighty be too late.

"How about I go with you and help you out?" 

She had taken the menu and was scanning it, her eyes lifted to me, a little frown scaped her.

"Don't you have to work?" 

"You saw how Samar was and I saw how Liz was... I can take the weekend off" I assured. 

She smiled at me sweetly lowering down the menu a bit.

"That would be awesome, thank you. Now, I know that you're having T-bone steak, mid rare, with grilled veggies." I gave her an amused smirk, she could read me like a book "what am I having?" 

I followed her game and looked down at my menu, scanning through it until I found what I was 100% sure she would have.

"Mushroom risotto" I answered. She gave me a big smile and nodded

"How did you know?" 

"I know you watch that 'Hell's Kitchen' thing and you told me you've always wanted to try it, but we go places where they don't serve it"

"That is correct." 

I picked a wine and after we finished acing our orders the room filled itself with the soft notes of the piano playing. 

I saw Maggie sigh and she let out a smile.

"Now this place is perfect, I was wondering if someone actually played it or they just had it for show"

The waiter served us wine and we were left to wait for our food, Maggie was slowly moving to the sound of the piano, and I just watched her. 

The only thought that was crossing my mind was how breathtaking she was. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, she had earings hanging long onto her shoulders, a nice necklace. 

"My dad had a piano"

The thing I liked the most about her were her stories, how she talked about her dad.

"He knew how to play it and before we went to bed, instead of a bedtime story he would play a song for us on the piano. I wish I would've ask him to teach me play it. But when he sat on the bench it was a sight to marvel, I never wanted to disturb him when he was playing, especially if that disturbance was for to ask him to listen to my own crappy notes instead of his" 

She looked from the piano to me with a little smile 

"You're quiet" she commented "you OK?" She took her wine glass before I answered, taking a sip.

"Yeah, I just can't stop looking at you" I admitted. Her cheeks reddened, and when she left her glass on the table and her hand beside it, I led mine to hold hers. 

She smiled, looking at how our hands fitted together. I looked at her, and looked at how we fitted together.

Maybe when I was inside that room God did gave me the gift of sight, because I couldn't for the life of me take my eyes off her, and I dont think I ever want to. It felt right, everything about Maggie felt as if we were meant to be, and maybe we were. 

 


	24. That Night...

_Ressler_.

All the drive to Maggie's place after our dinner I was fidgety.

I wanted her, I had been struggling with what I felt for enough time and my mind was set on one thing. I wanted to be with her everyday, every second. I wanted her to be the first person I called to tell her good and bad news, I wanted her to be the person to be behind a door when I opened it, I wanted her to be the first and last thing I saw when I woke up and went to bed. I wanted all of her smiles, her laughs, her hugs... I wanted all of her.

"You OK?" She asked, I just nodded and continued to look ahead.

I knew she wanted me too, she's been wanting for us to be a thing ever since before Audrey, but even then I felt so tense when I parked in front of her place and got out of the car to walk her to the door of her apartment complex.

It was now or never.

When she turned after she got her keys from her purse to say goodbye to me I downed my lips to her sweet ones, an event that was a long time coming.

I held her by the waist and pulled her body to mine, my hands going up her back, I caressed it as I wanted from the very moment I saw her wearing this dress. Her arms held her from both my shoulders and I moved to kiss and taste her lips from a different angle.

She sighed in content and maybe of a little pleasure, moving one of her hands to my cheek and neck.

Reluctantly I pulled back, her eyes fluttered before opening and looking up at me, my hands still held her from the waist. What I had been thinking to say, my confession to her had vanished from my mind, I could only look down at her hypnotizing green eyes. I leaned forward to press my forehead to hers, letting out a breath.

"I need you" I said, this time she pulled back and looked up at me, a little confused "I need you in my life. You're the only thing that's keeping me sane and I want to be selfish and have you all for myself. I want to be there to make you laugh, and to hold your hand through rough times. I want it all and I want it with you Maggie."

She expression changed to one I couldn't pinpoint, she held herself by the sole of my shirt and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Really?" She asked letting a sigh out, I just nodded, moving my hands up and down her exposed back.

She let out a smile that calmed my nerves as she held herself closer to me

"Really?" She asked again, happier, her voice high.

I'm not going to flatter myself but this was maybe the happiest moment of her whole life, the person who she loved was proclaiming his love back to her. I smiled to her, full blown smile as big as hers and before I could say it she said it.

"I love you Don" those words made me hold her closer and kiss her lips again, both her arms rounded my neck and pulled her up to my chest.

"I love you too Maggie" I said against her lips, she let out a laugh and gave me several short kisses before holding me by the hand

"We need to go upstairs" she whispered against my lips, I instantly nodded and followed her as she opened the door and we got to her apartment.

Her hand was holding mine, she turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming"

I chuckled and pulled her to me, kissing her lips one more time.

"You're not" she let out another sigh and continued to smile, the elevator doors finally opened and we walked to her apartment door.

She opened the door, letting me in and I closed behind me. All bets were off.

Her lips were on mine again as she pulled my suit jacket off, I tossed it near the door and quickly unclasped my gun and badge from my belt, trowing my phone aside too as Maggie began to undo the buttons on my shirt, our lips still sealed together.

Agent Ressler was MIA for tonight.

My hands found her back again and this time I moved them further down to cup one of round buttcheeks, something I had also wanted to do ever since I noticed how good she looked in shorts.

She let out a moan against my lips as I began to walk to her bedroom, my hands going further down to the rim of her dress and pulling up, I only got it to lay on her waist when she began to pull down my dress shirt. I had to stop and unclasp the cuffs as she moved her hands to my pants giving me a little dirty and playful look.

"I'm forewarning you, my leg is messed up" she tsked her tongue and rolled her eyes as she finished.

"Do you think that after all the time I've waited to have you like this I'm going to back down because you got shot in the leg?" She dismissed and unzipped my pants as I took off my dress shirt. "We're not perfect, no one is"

"You are" my hands retuned to where they had left her dress, she smiled sweetly at me and I pulled up her dress the rest of the way, she lifted her arms to let it through, her breast lifting up as well. I've been wanting to witness that movement again ever since I caught a glimpse of it when we were having dinner one hot evening in her apartment.

"You've exceeded everything I ever dreamed and hoped for" I caressed her back, I loved her back, the curves it made before it curved to her backside, her defined spine line. Her hands had found my chest and were running up and down on it.

"Don" she looked up at me, I cupped her cheek and moved her face to kiss her lips freely after she finished speaking. "Make love to me, then fuck me, and then make love to me again" she whispered. I downed my lips to hers again and bit down to her lower lip.

My pants and boxers followed, Maggie laid on the bed with me on top of her, and I had her.

I had her body against mine, the friction making us both crazy, her whimpers, her moans, my name escaping from her lips. Her nails raking down my back.

Then she had me, and it was the best sex I had had yet. I was sure she'll always deliver on a good time. She sat up on top of me and moved as she pleased, up and down, back and forth. Hypnotized, I followed her hip movement with my hands and they traveled up and down her stomach, teased her nipples. Her long blonde hair fell to the side and she tried to control it, but I was loving it, loving the way it fell on top of her breast like a curtain.

She finished laying on top of me, I could feel her clench around me deliciously, her breaths ragged.

I laid her back on the bed and turned her face down, kissing down her back and the line of her spine. She moaned as I rubbed my hands on her asscheek. Then lifted up her ass and slowly entered her from behind. She sighed and then moaned in content and I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy the feeling of this new position.

I began to pound into her, eliciting louder moans as I sped up, then she inhaled sharply and moaned louder. I guess I must've hit her somewhere where it felt good, so I continued. Faster, deeper, my hands kept her down my pushing her back info the mattress, my other hand holding her by the waist and restraining her movement, as if she's thinking to go anywhere.

She came again, this time I was right behind her, her body trembled slowly and I had to stop while inside her. I was dizzy from the lack of blood in my brain and the pleasure I was feeling.

I plumeted down on the bed next to her, both our breaths heavy.

∆

_Donald._   
_I want you to know that I understand how you feel._   
_There's nothing that can take the pain away._   
_But eventually you'll find a way to live with it._   
_There will be nightmares. And everyday when you wake up will be the first thing you think about._   
_Until one day, it will be the second thing..._

I was awaken by the sound of an alarm beeping away, only a few times before a thud and a sigh.

Maggie.

I looked to my side to see her rubbing her eyes to awaken herself.

I lean forward to her and caged her between my arms, her hands came up as she startled herself, but them smiled when she focused in me. She moved her lips away from mine as she smiled

"I have morning breath" she complained, I searched my mouth with hers and kissed her

"And I don't care" I kissed her again, she turned on her side and made me hold her by the waist, spooning her. "What time if your flight today?" She still had to go to her sister's place.

"At whatever time, I can use the jet" she purred and leaned to look at her phone, it was dead. While she plugged it and turned it on I smoothed down my hand on her back, marveling at the soft skin and the splotches of ink. She received a few text and I could see from over her shoulder what they were, Gina was asking her about our date.

"It'll be funny if you sent Gina a picture of us when you reply"

She gave me a mischievous smile and pulsed the camera.

"I'll pretend to be asleep" she giggled and I snugged her close.

A few seconds later I heard the snap and then the clicks on the phone as she typed, I opened my eyes and saw the text "I'm trapped, don't know if I'll make it to my nephew's birth" then she sent it.

We watched the screen for a few seconds until she chuckled

"She's recording an audio, this will be interesting" after a few seconds we received a response, and Maggie pushed play.

* _Oh my goooooooooood!!!_ * she screamed into the phone

* _the fuck is your problem?_ * we heard Marcus question of the phone, Mags and I laughed

* _oh my god I can't believe it!!! I'm so happy for you, oh god, for the both of you! Can I be the maid of honor in your wedding? Just.... Enjoy this Maggie you deserve it"_

The message ended and she replied quickly.

She turned back to me and looked up, remaining quiet for a while, my fingers still caressed her back. She was looking up at me as if she didn't believe it, still curious and thoughtful.   
"What's on your mind?" She shrugged and smiled

"I'm... I don't know, surprised and happy and... Weary, and scared, all at the same time"

"I'll make sure it's only happy from now on" I lifted my hand to her cheek and smiled down at her, then kissed her lips.

It was silent around us, only because of that I could hear my phone ringing from the door. I sighed annoyed and reluctantly moved away.

"If you have to work it's fine"

"No, it's not." I found my boxer and slipped it on, I gave one last look to Maggie as she smiled sweetly at me and I walked to the living room.

I picked up the phone from the floor as the call cut off. I took the phone back to bed while I check the ID caller when it sparked up again in a call. I handed the phone to Maggie when I saw her sitting at the bed

"Humor me"

She smiled and took it, it was Liz, otherwise I would have answered.

Mags picked up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She answered. I heard Liz stutter.

"Is this Donald Ressler's phone?"

"Yeah. It's me, Maggie, Don is sleeping. I'll wake him up"

"Oh, uh... Thanks Maggie"

"We fucked last night" she clarified while I found my pants and gave her a smile "just so you know if he's... You know, like extra happy today"

"I'm sure he will, I'm happy for you both" Liz replied a little taken a back.

"OK, I'll wake him up for real now, and I'll have him call you as soon as he can"

"Thank you Maggie"

She hung up and gave me a little sad look and a pout.

"I guess you have to leave" she stood up and pulled the sheet to her chest. "How about you take a shower and I'll iron your clothes?" She offered.

I nodded thankful at her and gave her a quick kiss before entering the shower.

I got out and Maggie was letting down my clothes in the bed, she had slipped a night gown on her body and moved to smooth the bed while I changed.

"I hope whatever this is doesn't take long." I commented.

"It's OK. I'll try to hold off until you finish, but I really do have to be at my sister's place by the end of the day"

"I'll try to make it before lunch" I was buttoning up my shirt while looking at her, she was rummaging through her clothes. She gave me a little nod and a smile.

I finished getting myself ready and walked to the door, Maggie following me. I picked up my jacket, gun and badge from where I had thrown it last night.

"Don" she called, I looked up at her and waited for her to continue "are we like... Like dating? Or just like a one night thing?" She trailed.

I took a short step to her and held her by the waist to my chest.

"What, do you want me to ask you?"

"To ask me what?"

"If you want to be my girlfriend?"

She inhaled and her breath caught up in her throat, I saw her eyes look up at me pleading.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She was nodding halfway through the question, which made all sign on nervousness drip from me. She weakly whispered a yes before a tear fell from her eyes and onto her cheek, I leaned and kissed her lips slowly.

Her hands clung to the flaps of my suit jacket and I hugged her as I kissed her. Then moved back and wiped her cheeks.

She smiled at me fully, happy, glowing. I hated myself for leaving right now.

She opened the door for me and leaned on it as I gave her one last look.

"Boy, I'm going to be so mad if I close this door and wake up in my bed" I gave her a smile and she returned it.

"I love you Maggie"

She sighed content and nodded

"I love you more Don"

 


	25. Home

_Maggie_.

Turns out Don just had a debriefing meeting this morning, even though Samar hadn't gotten off the case when Liz was taken she still needed to take care of her shot leg. They gave Don the weekend off which was great.

By lunch time we were in the airport, he was a but reluctant we take Raymond's jet, but he offered and I couldn't say no to free airplane tickets. We ate some lunch on the way there, to me, this was still unbelievable. I still felt giddy when I felt Don's hand in mine.

He and I were a couple, he was my boyfriend, this is all I've ever wanted, and now I had it. 

I still looked at him and I couldn't believe it. I could hold him and kiss him, hold his hand, be worried with an excuse.

He caught me looking at him dreamily, I still couldn't believe it. He smiled at me while I dumbly grinned, he held me by the shoulders and pulled me to his chest, I hugged him by the waist and inhaled his cologne.

I had never seen Donald with casual outwear, just jeans and a shirt, a nice jacket. And I definitely hadn't seen him be so cuddly and just sweet in general.

I didn't remember when was the last time I had a boyfriend... Well, I actually did but I rather forget him.

The pilot turned on the seatbelt sign and I had to sit straight, away from his body heat. His hand still held mine while we landed, and as we got our luggage I warned him.

"This isn't going to be like Talia's birthday OK?"

"Or maybe it will, we do have to get them entertained."

"Yeah, but they're also in school, they have to do homework and have their little responsibilities"

"It's Saturday"

I gave him a little smile while walking down to the cab line.

"I don't want to interrupt with their routine. Specially since you're here"

"We get along fine, and I think it'll be more exciting for them now that I'm their uncle"

Jesus Christ, I just came to my sister's place with my boyfriend. I had never introduced anyone to my sister before.

Thank god last time we visited everything was great. Don accepted my proposal to go to Talia's birthday 2 months ago, and it only made me fall more in love with him. He played with my nieces, talked whatever with my uncles, got along really well with my sister and Ethan. He even cheered up Ella when she fell out of the bouncy castle and hit her head.

We were on the cab ride and Don had noticed I was a little absent, there was just so much going on...

He gripped my hand in support, and I gave him a smile to let him know I was OK.

We arrived and almost as if they were waiting for us Talia and Ella came running out of the house towards us.

I received them with a smile and a big hug after I left the things in the side of the walkway. Then they saw Don behind me and went over to tackle him.

I walked inside and hauled my bag with me as my sister held the door open for me.

"You made it... With Donald" she said.

"My boyfriend, Donald" I emphasized proudly. She gave me a wide eyed look and a big smile as she moved to let Donald in.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" She questioningly looked between me and Don. He just smiled and gave a little nod while letting his own bag next to mine "OK, Donald, I don't want to be mean, but I think you know what will happen if I hurt my sister...."

"Well, you'll have to make a line because between myself, my coworkers and her boss I've received a lot of death threats" he joked, I gave a little chuckle and Maddie closed the door behind us.

Raymond threatened Don? When? I was frowning a little but I didn't put that much thought into it... He could've been joking.

"OK girls... Now you have two uncles to bother, I'm going to lay down and wait for Ethan to get my ice cream. You two can take your things to the basement, we set up the couchbed."

"That's great" I said with not a trace of excitement in my voice.

I hated my sister's basement. It wasn't anything creepy, nobody died there, there wasn't a creepy furnace making creepy noise, it was a normal basement. The thing was it had stuff, my dad's stuff, stuff that we didn't have the heart to sell.

Reluctantly I went down there, Don was following behind me while my nieces were as well, they were all over Don, and I could tell he was enjoying their company too.

I left out bags in the side of the couch and my eyes stubbornly landed on the corner of the basement.

I head Don saying something to my nieces and then Ethan coming into the house and down the basement to greet Don.

I was still staring at the corner of the room sadly, my arms crossed at my chest.

"You better get her out of here, she doesn't like it in the basement" Ethan said in a low voice. I eye rolled to myself and then turned to both of them

"Yes, I don't like it in the basement, but I'm not going to be a baby about it"

"Well, Maddie and I have to walk at least five block to see if her water brakes so, we're off"

"Yeah, Talia and Ella wanted to go to the river walk, I thought it would be good for us to take them"

Don looked at me for confirmation while sneaking his arm around my waist, and there I was again, swooning and melting away at that simple gesture.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome, it's been years since I've been there"

Besides, the weather was amazing for us to just walk around.

We gathered the girls and went out of the house together, but my sister and Ethan strolled behind since she was carrying an extra 15 pounds...

I loved this feeling, his hand on mine, my niece's hand in my other one, them talking about whatever, Don listening at them. I think they were overly excited to have an uncle, a young one. All of my uncles and cousing who knew them were to old or to impatient to play with them. I knew that Ethan had two other brothers, one of them was their godfather, and he usually took them out for a movie or to the park.

As we neared down the river walk we saw other people with children having a picnic, some eating posts, and those were the demise of Don's wallet. I told him he didn't need to buy them anything but both of them gave him puppy eyes and he couldn't resist. He ended up buying sugar cones to the girls and I got some pop corn. We walked with them to the little kid playsite they had around and Don and I sat in the grass nearby, wathcing them play with their hands full of food.

I took my chance and sat in between his legs, he held me by the waist and pulled me to his chest, kissing my cheek.

I moved my head a little to feel his lips on mine again, I smiled against them and relaxed on his arms, then moved my eyes to look at the girls.

His lips remained on my cheek for a while, then further down my jawline. I could only smile.

"So, what is it that you don't like about the basement?" Okay, here we go. "It's not like haunted right, we have to sleep there tonight"

I let out a little chuckle while shaking my head.

"No, it's not haunted" I dismissed, my smile faded while I sighed "it's just... My dad's stuff. There's the piano, a little closet with some of his remaining clothes, photo albums... I act as if I'm over it, like I've moved past it but... When I visit my sister and especially after I go down to the basement I realized I haven't gone past it at all... And it makes me angry"

I took a deep breath and Don hugged me closer.

"Come on Mags, you can't just tell me to talk about it, cry about, live with the pain of loosing someone, let them go and then turn around and do the exact opposite. If your haven't gotten him over it's because he's your dad, you have the right to be sad about him, to miss him"

I scoffed.

"It's that what I sounded like? God, how annoying" he chuckled in my ear, his chest rumbled in my back, I sighed and sunk deeper into him. "Did I ever told you he was in the Navy?"

"He was?"

"Yeah, but only on a short time, there was a little ruckus one night and he got shot. They demised him, paid him a pension for services and he was back home just in time for me to be born"

"What year was it?"

"86, or 85. I don't remember. Why?"

"Reddington must've been in that same serving class" he said thoughtful.

I groaned and I rolled my eyes

"You and your boyfriend Reddington, do you have to relate everything to him?"

"It's kind of what I do, you knew it was in the package when you met me"

I smiled and looked up at him, his lips downed to mine again, and it was a sensation that I wanted to keep experiencing forever, his soft lips on mine.

We laid in the grass for a while, until my nieces grew tired of playing around in the swings and the slides.

I sent a quick text to my sister and she told me that I had to pick up something to eat tonight, and the supermarket visit was another that Don had to pay the price for, it was expensive to go out with children.

"Okay now, why don't you leave Don alone for two seconds you're suffocating him" I said pulling my niece from his arms and onto the floor once we were back into the house. They skipped upstairs and I gathered what we bought into it's respective place.

Despite my sister bring riddled with constant contractions Ethan didn't postpone his Saturday night hangout with his friends. After I fed the girls he told me he would be stealing Don for the night.

If I was pregnant and pressured to have my baby in a deadline I would kill my husband if he did anything else but take care of me, but this was my sister's third baby and she said she didn't mind.

The guys asked for some pizza and I settled for some tea, waiting for the water to boil and take some to my sister in her bedroom.

I felt arms going around my waist and the familiar Hugo Boss cologne involve me. I smiled and turned to receive a kiss on my lips.

"You don't mind if I hag out with Ethan and his friends right?"

"Of course not. You deserve to hang our with the grown ups" I said, he still looked at me doubtful.

"It's just that we came to take care of your sister and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there" I turned, still caged in his arms,  to face him. My arms rounded his neck as I looked at him "I came to take care of my sister and the girls, you came to help me, and you have, you've done more than what I expected anyone in this situation to do. So go, have a beer, chat, brag about your job and then come back to bed with me"

He smiled, he kissed me shortly again, hugging me tighter by the waist.

"I'd love to skip it all until going to bed with you"

"Me too" I said against his lips, and let out a tired sigh "I'm exhausted"

I leaned until my head landed on his chest, he pressed his cheek to the top of my head and I closed my eyes, I was tired, a lot had happened in these last 24 hours.

When I was getting into the dress last night I knew that Don was going out with me to check out where we stood, but I figured it would take a few more dates until he finally asked me to be his girlfriend, but no. Here I was, being held against his chest, in my sister's place. I smiled against him and that made him kiss my head.

"Donnie" Ethan patted him in the back, making me reluctantly pull away from him "let's take out these beers outside and the napkins, the pizza and the guys are here."

He nodded, giving me one last kiss in the forehead before taking the six pack from the fridge and following Ethan outside.

 


	26. Self Defense I

**Present day.**

_Ressler_.

"What, are you sleeping at the dog house?"

I joked to Reddington. He made a little disappointed grimace and looked down at his drink.

"That's a shame. She's gonna miss the most tantalizingly delicious khorem baklava"

He looked inside the inner pocket of his jacket and took off his vibrating phone. He answered and after the caller said a few words he looked dead at me.

"Is she injured?" He asked, I frowned a little "put her on the phone" he waited a few seconds and then spoke "I need you to take a deep breath and tell exactly what happened"

I continued to look at him, getting more nervous by the second, he kept giving me glances, and if I didn't know any better I would say he was talking to Mags. He made a little hum of acceptance and handed the phone to me.

I reluctantly took it and put it in my ear

"Donald" Maggie's quivering voice greeted me. I stood up from my seat and walked away from Reddington, in a whisper she said "Donald I killed someone".

 **Three days ago**.  
 _Maggie_.

I pushed the phone in my ear when I saw the caller ID.

"Don, did you make it on time?" I said into the phone, holding it with my shoulder as I held my baby nephew in my arms.

"Yeah, though I have to catch another plane in a few hours"

"Oh" I lamented "you going on a case?"

"Yeah" he answered vaguely, I knew he couldn't talk much about it.

"Well, I hope you make it back on time. My sister says she'll be fine by Wednesday, so I'm going to stay here for two more days"

"I hope Keen and I can get this settled by then" he said. I smiled, looking down at baby Nathan and cuddled him closer to me.

"Okay, I hope I see you then"

We said our goodbyes and I love you's and hung up.

Don had to come back to DC on Sunday night to be well rested for today monday. But by the looks of it he has another long travel on his schedule.

My sister had to get a c-section which was a bummer, she wasn't happy about that at all, but baby Nathan didn't wanted to be born so they had to do it.

Aftercare of a woman who had had a major surgery was a little harder, which is why I didn't return on Sunday. I helped her with my nieces on their morning routine and took care of them after they returned from school, that way my sister only had to worry about the newest acquisition.

**Present day.**

"Donnie hey" I said while answering the phone.

"Hey Mags." He saluted

"Something wrong? You never call when you're out in an assignment"

I stopped the cab and asked the driver to haul my luggage into the trunk.

"It's been a hard day and I just wanted to hear your voice"

I felt my heart squeeze as I smiled

"Aww baby" I said in the phone, then tsked my tongue "I miss you" I wined a little

"I miss you too"

"Lady you coming?" The driver had already put my things in the trunk and was now calling me from inside the cab. I gave him a silent apologie and climbed in.

"Tell that asshole to back down" I smiled at his protectiveness and relaxed in the back seat

"I'm tired, I'd forgotten how awful it was to fly economic"

"You're getting awfully used to that jet"

"I think I'm going to turn into Raymond just for a while, until I can get enough money to buy me a jet, and then I'll stop"

"And you'll be hunted down by me"

"Oooh" I said suggestively, then whispered "are you gonna hunt me down agent Ressler?"

"I'll hand cuff you and everything"

I chuckled and then cleared my throat, the cab driver was looking at me weird

"I'll call you as soon as I get home, we can talk more then"

"Okay, I'll head down for a drink and wait for your call"

I smiled and after I said my goodbyes I hung up.

I was back at my apartment building, I walked down the hallway and inserted the key into the lock, I opened it, and then the most overpowering sense of dread engulfed me at the same time I felt something on my side.

A hand grabbed me by the arm that still held my house keys and pulled me into the apartment. I was already crying at this point, the intruder shoved me into the house until I landed on the side of the table.

I looked, scared, to see a man pointing a gun at me. I didn't recognized him, didn't know who he was. One of my hands stupidly went up in the air, as if it would stop the bullet if it came.

"Look at him" he said, then pulled out a crumpled up photo from his back pocket. I reluctantly moved my eyes from him and into the photo

"I don't know who that is" I admitted, my voice was shaky and low, as if going up in volume would trigger him into pulling the trigger.

"He was my son. And Reddington took him from me"

I wanted to say that Raymond wasn't a killer. That he didn't kill without a reason, but I knew my situation was dire.

"Listen. I don't have anything to do with this" I said calmly.

"You are his associate, as I once was. And I have to send a message."

He walked one step, the gun was closer to me now, and I found myself in the same situation I had practiced over and over again.

I'll be damned if after all I've learned I still go down on a fight

"You don't have to kill me"

First, take your body out of the way of the weapon.

"It's pointless if you kill me, I don't have a relation with him, Dembe is my handler. He might not even care if you kill me, and the messages won't reach him."

Second, reach to gun with right hand, spin and trap arm between left arm and torso. Punch and kick if necessary to get ahold of the weapon, the hand that traps the arm must never let go.

"Oh, it will reach him" he took a step closer, pushing the barred of the gun closer to me. "Because when I'm done with you, I'll carve my name in your body"

I swallowed, and he cocked the gun to put a bullet on the chamber.

If when you're struggling you don't see the chance to take the gun, either click the safety back on, or push the release of the magazine to leave it empty.

"I'll say goodbye to agent Ressler for you".

He looked somber, he's probably never killed anyone, and he didn't wanted to start with me.

"Put your hands up" I didn't, not before he was close enough. "I said out your hand up!" He yelled, then walked a step closer, now he was in an optimal position.

You can take him down Maggie, use your training.

Slowly, I began to put my hands up, before they reached my shoulders I ducked my head and quickly threw my hands in the air, effectively trapping the hand with the gun in both of mine. I spun around the give my back to him and tried to find the release of the gun, when he punched me on the side, that was something no one had warned me of, how much it hurt when you get punched in the ribs.

The elbow is the strongest part of the body, so I used it, threw my arm back to hit him in the bridge of the nose.

The magazine released from the gun and now, except for the shot in the chamber, the gun was empty.

Now, it's a fist fight.

I managed to pry the gun from his hand and toss it to the other side of the room before he grabbed me by the hair and slammed me down the table, the hit in the head definitely put me out of balance, but still I spun my body again to hit him with my fist as I turned.

He still had my hair held in his fist, and he threw me back on the table, hitting my head on it once again.

I tried to get a hold of anything that could be over my table, and the only thing I found was a vase that my sister sent me as a house warming present. Sorry Maddie.

I grabbed the vase by the top of it and slammed him in the head with it, but he seemed unfazed by it, and he hit me in the jaw with his closed fist.

I put both my legs to my sides and while I hit him again in the face, I put both my feet up in his chest and pushed him back with strength.

He stammered with the stools of my kitchen island, but then his eyes diverted to the side of the room where the gun had landed, instantly I knew he was going for the gun, that the gun still had one shot in it. We both got in motion at the same time, I knew I was closer, I knew that I would get it.

He knew this too, which is why he tripped me on my feet and I fell, luckily my hands stopped the fall, and from the point of view I saw the gun, laying below my couch.

He yanked me backwards from my feet and I kicked him back again, army crawling to the gun when I was free.

It was a mechanical movement that I didn't even know I had acquired, but when I had the gun in my hand, I turned on my back and shot.

He was looming over me when the bullet pierced him in the chest, and he fell to his knees between my legs, then on top of me.

I was still deafened by the sound of the shot in the confined space, my ears were ringing, and now I had a dead body on top of me.

It felt like ages had passed, me being down there, but it was probably a few minutes. I pushed him off me and rolled him onto his back, and then I felt it, the sense of dread again.

I killed a man, a man I didn't know. His blood was in my shirt, now in my hands, the gun slipped from me I don't know when. My breath picked up as a thousands scenarios hit me with force. I looked down at him, my eyes blurry now, at the man, his eyes were open, blood was still spurring from the hole in his chest.

I crawled away from him and to the other side of the room. I slid down the wall and hugged my legs to my chest, looking at the other side of the room as my wooden floor was being tainted red.

I barely felt the vibration of my phone still in my jacket. I took it out and instead of looking at the notification I began to dial.

My top two contacts were all I had, the only two people that could help me. The legal, and the illegal way.

I pressed the screen to dial, leaving a bloody handprint on my phone, then shakily put it in my ear

As soon as I hear the click of the call I spoke

"Dembe, I killed someone" I whispered, looking still at the body

"Where are you?" He replied, calmly

"At my apartment" I whispered again.

"Don't touch anything, I'll be there shortly"

He hung up, and I debated long and hard before turning off my phone, I wasn't going to talk to Don not now, not until I know what the hell just happened.

I killed a man... That's what just happened.

Again, it felt like ages before Dembe showed up in my doorstep, accompanied with a woman.

He saw me in the corner of the room and after the other woman came in he shut the door behind him and crouched to meet my eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, taking me by the arms and pulling me up, I nodded, and the light turned on, I winced a little at the sudden spur of light that met my eyes, and I looked at the scene beside me.

The woman that was crouched over the body was an older lady, short hair, long coat over her figure. She had slipped some latex gloves and was looking inside her purse

"Who is he?" I asked, looking again at Dembe, he lead me to the kitchen and I winced when I tried to sit. That punch in the ribs had done an number on me. I lifted my shirt to find a forming bruise. Dembe poked to wound and inspected the other bruise I had in my jaw. I felt like I had been ran over, I had a headache.

When I lifted my eyes to Dembe he was on the phone.

"Edward attacked Maggie, I'm with her right now. I dont know how he slipped her detail. He's dead"

He waited a few seconds while Raymond replied, Dembe looked at me and said into the phone

"Not mortally" he waited another second, then handed me the phone.

I took it with a crammed hand and put it in my ear

"I need you to take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened"

I did so, bracing myself to put in words what I really couldn't, or didn't want to put in words

"I came into my apartment and there was a man already here, he had a gun and said that you killed his son, and he was going to kill me to send a message. I shot him" I finished in a whisper, feeling tears pick at my eyes again. "I don't know what the fuck I'm going to tell Don. Is he with you?"

I head a little hum on his behalf, but he probably didn't wanted me talking to Donald just now, not until we could settle this, seeing that Raymond didn't do things by the book.

"Put him on"

I could not keep things from Donald, whatever the cost I would take it, I had done a silent promise that his trust was not something to take for granted.

I head Raymond stay silent on the other end of the phone, and I knew he didn't wanted me to talk about it, still, i heard a little change of air.

"Donald" suddenly I realized I should've waited, I was fucked now, and I noticed my voice betraying me "Donald I killed someone."

 


	27. Self Defense II.

_Maggie_.

Even though I didn't wanted to let Don down, I still felt very uneasy when he remained silent on the other end, even if it was for a few seconds. He probably wasn't expecting me telling him that I had killed someone.

What he began to tell me didn't make me feel any better.

"Maggie listen, you have to call 911 and report -"

He didn't finish, the line went dead. I looked at the phone to see which one of us had lost connection, but it only said call ended. I handed the phone back to Dembe and let out a sigh, slouching into my shoulders as I rubbed my forehead with my hand full of dried blood.

"Get cleaned up, we'll figure this out" Dembe reassured me.

Heavily, I stood up from my kitchen stool and walked to my bedroom, doing my hardest to not look at the living room, where now another two men were working on getting the body out.

I managed, and took a long, really hot shower. When I got Dembe was waiting for me with a little bag, he handed it to me, and I reluctantly looked back.

The body had been moved, but there was a large blood stain in part of my living room carpet and the wooden floor beneath it.

Dembe put his hand on my shoulder and led me out of my apartment. We rode the elevator down and he led me to a car, I was on autopilot at this point, very resignated.

I climbed up on the passenger seat of the car he designated and I pulled the bag over my legs, holding my arms on top of it as I sighed.

"How are you holding up?" I turned to the driver seat to find Samar. She placed her hand on my arm and squeezed to give me strength. "You can stay with me tonight, and if you want we'll talk about it"

I nodded, and looked ahead. It was a good thing to have someone right now, but I think Samar was more interested to know how I got him down that to know my mental aftermath.

 _Ressler_.

I felt the phone being ripped from my hand just as I was telling Maggie that she had to report the intrusion.

I understood what Reddington was doing with and for Maggie, I really did. But it wasn't the right way to do it she had to report it and it would be easily declared self defense.

When Red put the phone back in his pocket, I walked a short step to him, furious.

"What the hell is all of this about"

"My people will take care of this, it will have no repercussions for Maggie"

"Someone broke into her house and tried to kill her, tell me who that someone was right now"

Red looked over my shoulders, then dragged me to a couple of tables and we sat in one of them.

"The house, with the vault in it, and the body you found inside" he looked at me, expecting for me to figure it out, but I looked at him back to demand him to continue "money laundering, that's what I did in that house, needed it to be untraceable to do some business transactions. One of my associates showed his wishes to stop working for me, so I let him go. Unfortunately, what he knew beckoned his son to plan a robbery of the money that I had in the vault. He gathered a few friends and managed to take down my security, while we were on our way, they tried to open the vault. They succeeded just when I got there. It was a little lesson in humility after that, I locked one of them in, in the place where he wanted to so desperately get it, not he couldn't get out"

"You're sick" I said looking to the side with a scoff.

"I just enjoy a little bit of irony" he dismissed. I leaned back on my chair and sighed. We remained silent for a while, then I spoke.

"Maggie was supposed to be the normal one" I said, I looked up at Reddington, who frowned at me "she's not supposed to be involved in the same world I am, she was the only normal friend I had..." I looked up at him, wanting to blame him for putting Maggie into the position she was in now, an associate to Reddington.

"As I said, my people will handle this, if this matter doesn't leave us, there will be no repercussions to Maggie"

I was the one that brought her into this, in Reddington's radar, in his world, ultimately it was all on me.

I walked to my bedroom in the hotel, we couldn't leave to continue with the negotiations until tomorrow morning, to make it worse we had constant supervision.

The hotel room was nice at least, it had a common living room area and then two doors to the bedrooms, mine and Liz's. When I walked in the common area Liz caught a glimpse of me, I suppose I wasn't looking so hot judging by the look she gave me.

"Is everything ok?" She was sitting in one of the couches, but straighten herself on it to talk to me. I took off my jacket and sighed.

"Dembe called, he was with Mags. She had an intrusion in her house by one of Reddington's ex-associates" I explained, then sat next to her

"But she's ok right?"

"Yeah she..." I made a pause, rubbing my hands together and looking ahead "she fought back.... And eventually killed the intruder"

"That's good" she said relaxing a bit, I frowned at her "I mean, Red will probably take care of it, she's his associate as well"

"That's the whole problem. This whole thing is going to be swept under the rug"

"Most things in Reddington's world are swept under the rug Ressler. Don't give her much slack, she must be very conflicted and traumatized, someone broke into her home and tried to kill her" she tried to reason with me. I looked at my hands and gave her a nod.

"I don't think I need to tell you that we didn't talk about this, nothing happened today." She nodded at me.

My phone rang in my dress jacket, I stood up from my seat and fished it out of my pocket, then answered.

"Ressler, it's Navabi." She greeted me serious. "I assume you know" she said.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she's with me in my place, I think she's staying the night here, how are things over there?"

I huffed and looked at Liz.

"Not good, we have surveillance now and can't leave the hotel. But we'll figure something out."

Navabi told me that she'll contact me if anything happened related to Maggie, I hung up and headed to my bedroom.

_Maggie_

I laid in Samar's couch, covering my legs with a blanket.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the bed? You have some wounds"

I shook my head and rested my head on the pillow

"I'm glad you fought back Maggie, you're tough" she continued "and Ressler will understand"

"Ressler" I said with a smile "we've only been dating for a week and I've already killed someone" I sighed and closed my eyes

"He would rather that, I don't think he could've handled another friend dying on him"

"I really hope you're right" I said. Samar told me her goodbyes and walked to her own bedroom. When the lights went off I felt a little calmer, I still had an immense headache for all the hits I took today, but I also was glad I was alive, it made me feel a little more confident.

I'll just have to roll with the flow Raymond had laid for me, and hope I can put this behind me.

~~~

I didn't stay in Samar's place after that night, but I didn't return to my apartment either. Instead, I landed in Donald's place.

I hadn't told him anything, and was hoping I could go back to mine before he arrived. That wasn't the case.

Raymond's workers were exceptional, they even ripped out the floorboards that had been stained with blood to get rid off all the evidence, but that meant I wasn't going to be able to go home for another week, and Don was coming home today.

He left me a message in my voice mail at 4 am telling me that his plane was going to land at 8 am, if I could pick him up that would be awesome.

So here I was, a little nervous of how it was all going to play out when we saw each other.

Thankfully it all played out perfectly. I saw him come out of the gate with Liz at his side, he gave me a smile when he saw me, which I reciprocated.

Before I could hug him I waved to Liz goodbye, then he grabbed me by the waist and held me, slowly kissing my lips. I melted in his arms, hugging him by the waist and kissing him back. After a few seconds he led his hands to my neck, and with a last short kiss he looked down at me

"I missed you" he said, I smiled at him and received a kiss on my forehead. "Have you had breakfast yet? I'm starving"

"Not yet, let's grab a quick bite." He grabbed the handle of his luggage and my hand with his free one and we both walked to the parking lot where I left my car. "I have some meat marinating with red wine and other herbs and stuff for lunch, you're going to love it" I assured. He smiled down at me and I unlocked the car, opening the trunk and letting him settle his luggage in the back.

We climbed on the car and as I put the key in the ignition I looked at him.

"Don't panic, but I'm staying at your place" i turned the car on and buckled my seatbelt, he did the same while he looked at me "but not for long, I promise, I'll go to a hotel until my place is okay to stay there again"

"And even if it was okay to stay there again, you should move Mags, you've been spotted there many times"

I was out on the road, driving more relaxed.

"Which kind of constitutes another problem. Raymond got me a house, he had me look at it, told me it was mine to do whatever I wanted to do with it" 

I stopped at a red light, Don was looking to the side.

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing, I'm not living there, the buying price is too high to make it believable that I bought it"

He remained silent while I drove for another while, then stopped at our coffee shop.

I parked the at and killed the motor while turning off lights and such. Before I could get out, Don held my hand in his, I turned to look at him.

"If you think I'm going to let you sleep in a stinky ass motel instead of staying with me, you're wrong, I'm not letting you do that"

I just gave him a playfull eye roll and opened the car.

We entered the coffee shop and ordered our usuals, Don moved his chair closer to me, his arm slid down from my shoulders to my waist while he pulled me closer. While we waited for our order my hand slipped into the one that was resting on the table

"I don't want to make it weird, me staying at your place"

He held my hand tighter and ran his thumb on my knuckles.

"Even if we were nothing, I wouldn't let you do it Mags. It's ultimately on you but I don't mind having you at my place. And I also don't mind what you do with that house."

Don was being weirdly calm about this. Someone must've told him something, someone being Samar, or maybe Raymond.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and led my hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I'm just glad you're okay, everything else is irrelevant" I smiled, feeling a lot more calm. I was very much relieved that he didn't push over the whole 'asking Raymond for help is illegal' blah blah blah.

I just hoped I could go back to some kind of peace after this crazy week.

 


	28. Paint II

_Maggie_.

"So, here it is" I presented while I walked into the living room, Don behind me.

"You're right about the whole price deal, and a gated community? He must be very good doing business"

"Okay, I know that as soon as I gave you the address of the house you did your research because thats how you are" I walked a short step to him and threw my arms around his shoulders "but can you please not ruin it by saying that there was probably a murder in this house or that there's a secret room where they held some creepy fucked up kid chained up because the parents didn't want them?"

Don scoffed with a little laugh, holding me by the waist.

"I'll say nothing"

"Good, because it was kind of hard to make the decision to keep the house"

Yes. The house Raymond got me, the one that was in a gated community like Donald pointed out, that same one I decided to keep.

The initial problem with the house is that I felt like I was stepping into someone else's home, everything was already furnished and ready to live in. But it wasn't my house.

Then, Raymond took the liberty to take all of my things from my apartment and placed them here, against my will mind you.

But after I walked in here and saw my things fill the room, I just fell in love with this place, I stayed in Donald's place until I decided enough was enough and I didn't find any other apartment with similar settings as my old one, so, the house it was.

Don was still holding me by the waist. I gave him one short kiss before pulling back and holding open my purse.

"I don't want to make this weird but here" I pulled out a key and handed it to him

"A spare key?" He asked while holding me by he waist again.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all you dropping by whenever you want, you're more than welcome here"

He smiled down at me and kissed my lips. I delighted them with my own while my hands slipped to his neck again.

I pulled back with a chuckle when his hands moved from my waist to cup my ass.

"Get the cans of paint out of the car if you're feeling so handy"

He chuckled back at me and walked a short step back to the door, I turned around and grabbed the old papers I'd brought to cover the ground next to the wall I was going to paint today.

Don walked with the two cans of white paint and set them in the floor next to the painting trays and rollers.

"This time I'll take up, this ceiling is higher than the one in your apartment" he dragged one of the chairs from the kitchen while I set everything for him. He began to paint while I set my phone with my favorite radio station. A light song was playing, I stood in front of the wall and began to lightly stroke the brush carefully in the connection between one wall and another.

"Who thought this was a good color? It's piss yellow"

"I know, it's Grandma yellow, it's hideous. The wall paint is one of the most important parts of conditioning a house for sale, that and the floors, and white opens up the space. Yellow makes it seem like this is a weird Conjuring house"

"Conjuring house?" He asked.

"That horror movie we watched? The Conjuring? Bet something creepy like that happened here with the walls painted like this"

I lifted my eyes to find Don give me a little smirk and a shake of his head

"What? No" I complained "Don no, I have to sleep here tonight"

"I said nothing" he replied smugly

"You made a face I didn't like"

"And who said you would be sleeping alone tonight?" He asked suggestively

"I just thought you wouldn't want to spend much time here, knowing the things you know about the house" I looked at the wall and move to the side to continue brushing "so, you went to the Post Office for nothing today?"

"Yeah, Red's new name is a no no"

"Why?"

"It's just some crazy cult guy, we can't touch him, we have and it hasn't worked."

"And Raymond isn't giving you much work if you don't deal with crazy cult guy?"

"He said we're wrong in not taking his word for true, and we'll have to intervene soon"

"Well, I hope not that soon. Otherwise it'll be full circle, you helping me paint my wall and then get a call to go to work"

"Stop, you'll jinx it"

I smiled and looked up to Don, looking at him dreamily. He sensed me looking at him and looked down

"There's a lot of staring, but not much painting going on. Don't make me come down there" he said while turning his head to the wall, I chuckled and continued painting.

 _Ressler_.

By nighttime we had already finished the first layer of pain, but since it didn't look that white yet, we would continue tomorrow.

Mags insisted we didn't order in again, since takeout for both dinner and lunch didn't suit her. I couldn't care less.

This day, this new chapter in my life that I was living with Mags, this was perfect. Me standing next to her while she cooked, fishing some wine for us, setting the table, this was perfection. She was perfection.

I couldn't keep myself away if we were both doing nothing, I had to be standing close to her, hold her by the waist, kiss her on the temple. She was glowing 24/7, and that made it harder for me to be away.

I set the table while she finished with her Puttanesca. She served and we sat in the little space that was left on the table, she was moving a lot of he nicknacks around.

"We can give it another layer tomorrow if you're still here." She said after taking a bite. My hand reached to hers and held it while we ate.

"It's a big place for you, you have a lot of spare bedrooms and can invite your sister over"

"Now that you mention it, I was thinking of inviting them over when they have their summer vacations in 5 months"

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"That'll be awesome, we can take them to the Smithsonian or the Zoo, there's a lot of things to do"

"If you're allowed"

The door bell rang behind us, we both looked back at the door

"Are you waiting for someone?" I looked at her while she shrugged.

"No" still, she stood up. I was quicker and made her a gesture for her to remain in her seat.

I fished my gun while walking to the door, with one hand I hid it behind my back, the other one grasped the doorknob.

I opened just a bit, and frowned

"Evening Donald" Red said, behind him was Dembe. I opened the door wider to let them in, relaxing my shoulders.

"Raymond" Maggie exclaimed and stood up. She walked to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Is that Puttanesca I smell?"

"Yeah, and we've just finished with painting the living room, doesn't it look better now?"

"It does" he said looking around.

"Come, I'll serve you a plate" she led him to the kitchen where we still hadn't finished with our dinner

"I don't think agent Ressler would be very pleased to have me for dinner"

She took one plate, but stopped to look at me, I just gave her a little smile and complied, motioning at the table.

"See, agent Ressler would" she served a portion in the plate and took the silverware. Red left his hat in the table and sat across from me. I sat and took Maggie's hand when she returned to her seat "Donald doesn't mind"

Red looked between us, catching our hands holding.

"I'll assume you don't know what transpired an hour ago then" he looked at me. I frowned and looked at Maggie.

She fished her phone from the pocket of her sweatshirt and made a few movements before the news broadcast hit the screen.

"-white van with stolen plates, the two Alabama State Troopers approached the van, but unfortunately they were both killed by the explosion"

I took the phone and locked it, stopping the transmission.

"You don't even know if this is related"

"I've never been wrong Donald" he said. After that he took a bite and looked at Maggie between his lashes "this is delicious" he admired.

"So this is what this visit was all about? You showing me the news?"

"Frankly I had no idea you would be here Donald. I've come to speak with my associate" he said referring to Mags. She looked between us and then left her eyes on Red.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait"

"No it can't. We're leaving to St. Petersburg in the morning"

"Like hell you are"

"Watch me" he challenged

"Okay!" Maggie said pushing out her arms to the both of us "we're not doing this tonight okay. And also, Maggie can make her own decisions"

She looked at the both of us making sure we got her point.

"And Maggie can now totally beat up Dembe, so you better not start something you can't stop" she playfully warned.

"You'll either way be busy with Justin Ken'yon Agent Ressler, so I suggest you have a nice night of rest" he stood up and took his hat.

Maggie saw him out this time while I cleaned the plates, she was out talking for a while, then entered and looked at me with arms crossed and a little smirk

"I appreciate you standing up for me, but let me remind you that I kind of work for Raymond"

I wasn't happy with where this conversation was going, but I shut my mouth. Maggie was always in tension between the two of us, and I didn't wanted to make this more unpleasant for her.

Instead I killed the lights in the kitchen and grabbed her by the waist, leading her to the bedroom upstairs.

"You just promise you'll be careful"

"I will." She kissed my cheek and then my lips. When we got to the first floor I turned her to me and held her up by the waist, her legs latched to my waist as my lips found hers.

If Reddington was right and we would have to take care of this tomorrow, then that meant I was going to enjoy tonight with my girl.

 


End file.
